The Day He Saved My Life
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: "All I could see was the flash of the headlights, and the sound of screeching tires. Closing my eyes, I was suddenly thrown to the sidewalk, my head hitting the concrete. Before losing consciousness, I saw it; the flash of pink hair". When Natsu, a regular bully of the new girl, Lucy, saves her life, she finds herself falling for him. AU NaLu. Rated T for violence and other themes.
1. The Day I Met Him

**A/N: I'm back with the new NaLu story that I promised. I wanted to get this out there also, whilst tackling all my other projects. So let's go!**

 **Summary:** ** _"All I could see was the flash of the headlights, and the sound of screeching tires. Closing my eyes, I was suddenly thrown to the sidewalk, my head hitting the concrete. Before losing consciousness, I saw it; the flash of pink hair"._** **When Natsu, a regular bully of the new girl, Lucy, saves her life, she finds herself falling for him. AU NaLu.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Monday; January 5** **th**

 **7:45 AM**

I released the breath I had been holding in since the taxi had dropped me off in front of Fairy Tail High. Today was my first day and I was already nervous, for I knew not what awaited beyond those iron doors. I had just moved to Magnolia about three weeks ago, having had enough of my father's accusations of me being a lazy good-for-nothing, so I had decided to move to Magnolia and try to make a name for myself. But first, I had to tackle my first challenge, which was finishing high school. I was a senior, which meant I had only this last semester left until graduation, and I couldn't be more ready. I walked up the steps to the doors, dodging groups of talking students or random teachers that were standing about. I made my way to the main office, pushing a few stray strands of my blonde hair from my face as I approached the main desk.

A woman smiled as I approached, gazing politely at me through her glasses, "Hello dear, what may I help you with?" she asked, her voice edged with professional courtesy.

I returned her smile, "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I asked, showing her my I.D card.

She nodded, taking out a file with my name on it, "We've been expecting your arrival. Everything has been set up. Here is your lunch card, it has been pre-loaded with the $100 check you wrote," she said, handing me the little debit card, "and here is your schedule along with your locker number and combination. I hope you have a good semester," and she handed me the rest of my things.

I said a quick 'thank you' and headed down the hall to find my locker. I searched through a few halls before finding it, locker number 378. I smiled in content as I twisted in the combination, placing a few of my binders and pencil packs inside.

"Hello," said a voice from behind me, and I turned to see a girl with beautiful red hair and a big grin on her face.

I smiled, closing my locker door , "Hello, are you one of my locker neighbors?" I asked, having noticed her a locker down from mine.

She nodded, "Indeed I am, my name is Erza Scarlet. And you are?" she asked, extending her hand to shake mine.

I accepted her handshake, "That's a pretty name! And I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said, letting go of her hand.

She smiled at my comment, "Heartfilia? That's an interesting last name," she said, her eyes bright with happiness.

I giggled, "Why thank you." I said, a warm feeling of welcome building inside me.

She shook her head, "So what is your first class?" she questioned, taking a glance at my schedule.

Peering down at the paper, I looked back at her, "History, what about you?" I asked, hoping she had the same class with me.

She smiled, and I knew that my hopes had been fulfilled, "That's my first class also. Want to walk with me?" she asked.

I nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way, "You're the first person to actually talk to me here," I said, feeling happy as could be.

She smiled, "I try to make friends with all the new students. Also there is something about you that I like." she explained. I smiled and we continued on to the class, chatting about our interests and getting to knowing each other. This Erza Scarlet was pretty cool, and little did I know, she would become my bestest friend.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Monday; January 5** **th**

 **7:55 AM**

I took my seat next to my beautiful girlfriend, Lisanna, who was busy chatting with her friends, Levy and Gajeel. Not interested in their conversation, I turned to the door, watching kids that I didn't really care for come into the door. That's when I noticed one of my semi-friends, Erza Scarlet, enter the room, chatting it up with some blonde girl that I had never seen before. I looked the girl up and down, realizing she had to be new. She looked like a loser, for her smile was too bright and her clothes were too preppy. I could tell she was annoying, how Erza could stand there and talk to her, I had no idea. Suddenly, the blonde caught me staring at me and gave me an awkward half-smile. Rolling my eyes, I turned away, placing one arm around Lisanna's shoulders. I was growing tired of focusing on that ridiculous new girl, who annoyingly managed to score popularity points from Erza. However, I kept my hearing focused on their conversation.

 _"_ _Who's that guy with pink hair?"_ I heard the blonde girl ask. Interested in me is she? Too bad I'm already with the best girl in the whole school.

 _"_ _Oh him? That's Natsu Dragneel. He's the most popular guy in school, but he's also a player and a bit of a dense idiot,"_ I heard Erza explain. Wow, thanks Erza.

 _"_ _What about the girl he has his arm around?"_ the blonde once again questioned Erza. That's right Erza; let that little newbie know who my girl is.

 _"_ _That's Lisanna, she's nice to some people, but really isn't someone to be messed with, so I would just avoid her if I were you,"_ Wow, just insult my girl, Erza. However, I knew that I could never confront Erza in reality, for she would just kick my ass.

Growing tired of their conversation, I turned to Lisanna and whispered something in her ear. She glanced back and looked at the blonde, her eyes flashing deviously. Then she simply nodded before turning back to Levy and Gajeel.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Monday; January 5** **th**

 **12 PM**

"Come and sit with me," said Erza, and she led me to a table after we had gotten our food from the cafeteria. I nodded quickly; glad I had found a new friend in Erza. She was spunky, smart, well-dressed and had a certain humor to her that just made you want to talk with her. She led me over to a table near the center of the lunchroom and took her seat, while I sat to her right. I was just about to take a bit of the pizza slice before me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw the Lisanna girl from my history class.

I looked at her, confused, "Do you need something?" I asked, wondering what this seemingly popular girl would want with me.

She smiled, sweetly, but I could tell it was fake, "You're Lucy Heartfilia, right? I saw you in my history class," she said, placing herself on the seat next to me.

I gulped, her feigned sweetness beginning to scare me, "Y-yes, that's right," I said, my voice wavering a bit.

She crossed her legs, before giving me a cold, hard stare, "Look, I was told you were interested in my boyfriend, Natsu, and I just came to tell you that he is mine. So back off. You're new, so I wouldn't expect you to know that social chain here. But Natsu would never associate with someone as lowly as you, so do me a favor; just leave him alone. Or else," she said, and with those words, she got up from her seat and went back to her table. My eyes followed her all the way there until they connected with another pair of eyes looking directly at me. I found myself staring into the deep pools of onyx that were Natsu's eyes, those beautiful, yet emotionless eyes staring at me. And what's worse, is that unknowingly to me, is that that boy was going to become the most important part of my story.

* * *

 **A/N: So there ya have it! Chapter 1 down! I know it was written kind of sloppily, and I apologize! The next chapter will get better! Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. The Day I Got Partnered With Him

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 2! So my updating schedule doesn't get too random, I'll probably update every 3-5 days, that way the chapters can be seen and the story can gain some more popularity! Anyway, thank you everyone for your awesome reviews, and that follow number, I mean 26 follows in just 5 days? I've had popular stories before but never like this. Thank you all so much :D Anyway, enjoy the 2** **nd** **chapter of 'The Day He Saved My Life'**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Monday, January 14** **th**

 **10 AM**

So this concludes my first week at Fairy Tail High, and honestly, it hasn't been that bad. Well, except for Lisanna constantly picking on me, and her boyfriend, Natsu, just staring and sometimes laughing at the horrible things that Lisanna does to me. I mean just yesterday she hid my math textbook, and then later at lunch, she 'accidentally' spilled her milk on my new shirt. Erza told me that it was just a phase and told me to not be too upset, and I told her not to worry, as I tried putting on a brave face, even though I was secretly dying inside. I had hardly spoken a word to this girl, and just because I glanced at Natsu one time, she has her heart set out to destroy me. Whatever, if I couldn't stop her, I would just ignore her, for my mother always said that if you couldn't fight back, then take the power away from the bully by ignoring them. In this case, I hope mother was right.

I perked up as I heard the teacher call for everyone's attention, "Well class, as you know, I do a project at the start of the semester so that way I can increase friendships in the class. If you look to the board, you will see the list of partners, and what project you'll be working on. Good luck and have fun." he said, before sitting back down at his desk, letting us shuffle to the board to see who we were partnered with.

Erza followed me up to the board and scanned for her name, frowning once she saw who she was partnered with, "Great, I'm partnered with Lisanna." she said, groaning.

Instantly, Lisanna popped up next to her, smiling, "Come on Erza, we're going to have SO much fun." she exclaimed, dragging Erza off towards her desk. Laughing a bit at Erza's uncomfortable expression, I scanned the list for my name, and my eyes popped open as I saw the name _Natsu Dragneel_ next to mine.

Turning to look at Natsu, who hadn't even bothered to get up from his desk, I walked over to him, "Looks like we're partners, so do you just want to meet at the library during lunch?" I asked, trying to not look directly into his intense gaze. He simply nodded before turning around to talk to his friend, Gray. Sighing, I walked back to my desk and began doodling in my notebook. Of all the people I had to be partnered with, it had to be Natsu? The kid who's dating my worst tormentor and who also probably hates me? Damn that teacher and his need for his stupid friendship crap. Rolling my eyes, I continued doodling, trying to ignore the sense of dread in my stomach.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Monday, January 14** **th**

 **11:45 AM**

I grabbed my lunch and started down the hallway, irritated that I had to go meet Heartfilia for our stupid project. There were tons of other people in our class, and yet I had to get her. Why? There's nothing interesting about her. She's irritating, overly shy and just the way she talks is annoying too. But whatever, may as well get this project over with and be done with her, right?

"Hey Natsu!" I turned to see Gray running towards me, and laughed as he caught up with me, "where are you going?"

I frowned, "That Heartfilia girl demanded that I meet her in the library so we could start on the stupid project." I said, slowing my walking pace so he could keep up with me.

Gray shrugged, "It shouldn't be that bad, she's kind of cute." he said, smirking.

I eyeballed him, "Don't tell me that you already want to fuck this girl, Gray? God dude put your hormones back in the box." I said, laughing.

He laughed, "Eh. I never said I liked her, I just said she was cute. Just be nice to the poor girl, she hardly has any friends." he said, before turning down the opposite hallway. Rolling my eyes, I continued on down to the library, taking a deep breath as I entered the room, preparing myself for an hour with this insolent girl.

Seeing her at one of the tables in the back, I walked over to her and sat across from her, "I'm here, can we get this shit over with?" I said, not caring how rude it sounded.

She looked up, "Well hello to you too. And if you're so intent on leaving, why did you show up in the first place?" she asked, before looking down at her book. That was a really good point. Why did I show up? Probably because I didn't want to fail this class for a second time, or else I wouldn't graduate.

I slammed my fist on the table, getting her attention, "Look, Heartfilia, I'm here because I actually want to graduate, now, either you can tell me what I need to do and leave me alone, or you can do this stupid shit by yourself." I growled, giving her one of my signature dangerous glares.

Much to my surprise, she matched my glare with one of her own, "Look, _Dragneel_ ," she said hissing on my name, "I don't like this as much as you do. And you don't have to be so rude." and she continued glaring at me for a second, before relaxing a bit.

Standing up, and I put my face close to hers, causing her to turn beet red, "Okay, _Heartfilia,_ " I said, hissing on her name like she did mine, "we aren't friends, I don't like you and I never will. So tell you what, I'll do the notes for this stupid project and hand them into the teacher, that way we don't have to interact, deal?" I said, and I turned away, walking out of the library before she could respond. However, little did I know, a certain girl with silver-white hair had been watching us the entire time.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Monday, January 14** **th**

 **4 PM**

I slammed the door as I entered the house, irritated still about the lunch incident with Natsu, his words still lingering in my head:

 _"_ _Okay Heartfilia, we aren't friends, I don't like you and I never will. So tell you what, I'll do the notes for this project and hand them into the teacher, that way we don't have to interact, deal? he said, before walking away, leaving me staring after him._

Oh well, I don't need Natsu anyway. He's nothing but rude, I guess that's why he and Lisanna make such a perfect couple. Gah! I wish they would just take a long walk off a short cliff. I was so busy internally venting that I almost didn't hear my phone chime.

Looking down, I read the text, eyeballing at its contents;

 _"_ _Hey Lucy, it's Natsu. I got your number from Erza so I decided to text you. Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted in the library. As much as I hate the idea, how about I treat you to coffee tomorrow night at the corner café? Can you make it?"_ is what the text read.

I typed out my reply, " _Uh, sure. What time?"_ and I clicked send.

A minute or so passed before the reply came, _"7pm?"_ it said.

I replied saying yes, setting my phone back down. What a surprise to see Natsu being nice, maybe he wasn't TOO bad. But he's still a jerk. Closing my eyes, I decided to take a nap on the couch before my father got home.

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

 **Natsu's House; Monday, January 14** **th**

 **4:15 PM**

I just finished my fake text to Lucy on Natsu's phone, glad that she fell for my little stunt. Tomorrow will be a prank she can never escape from, no matter what. No bothering to reply again, I set Natsu's phone down back where I had grabbed it, waiting for him to get done in the restroom. I grinned wickedly, for that Heartfilia will be sorry she ever set her eyes on _my_ Natsu!

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 complete!**


	3. The Day He Saved My Life

**A/N: Hey friends! Back with Chapter 3! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this! Also I love your reviews about hating Lisanna xD I'm just glad I could create a dislikeable character!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail High; Tuesday, January 15** **th**

 **10 AM**

 **Lucy's POV**

I sighed, as my mind was too busy focusing on this evening rather than the lesson that the teacher was teaching. Tonight I was supposed to meet Natsu at the café, and I was kind of nervous. It's not Natsu that made me nervous, I could handle his rude ass, but it was the fact that I've never really went out alone with a boy before and it made my stomach churn. Also, something didn't seem right, and that was the fact that Natsu had asked me to hang out, and yet all he's done is ignore me or be rude to me whenever we pass each other in the hallways. Shaking my head, I blamed it all on my nerves. Go ahead and let Natsu be a prick, at least I'll get free coffee out of it!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see Erza looking at me with concern, "Are you okay, Lucy? You are usually focused on the lessons." she whispered, trying not to be noticed by the teacher.

I nodded, "I'm fine." I said, glancing at the clock, "I'm just busy thinking about meeting Natsu for coffee tonight." I said, sighing a bit.

Erza eyeballed me, "You're meeting Natsu tonight? As in a date?" she questioned, her voice laced with seriousness.

I shook my head, grinning, "No, as if I would go on a date with Natsu. He simply asked me if I would meet him for coffee tonight so he could apologize for his rudeness." I explained, remembering that I had never told Erza my plans.

She looked at me, confused, "That doesn't sound like Natsu at all. He doesn't go out alone with any girl other than Lisanna. I don't trust this," she said, "I don't think you should go. It just doesn't seem right." she gave me a serious look.

I shrugged, "What could go wrong? Don't worry Erza, if anything happens, I will call you." I said, reassuring her.

She looked like she was about to protest, but then she nodded, "Okay, but the first sign of anything out of place and you call me, okay?" she asked, and I nodded. She smiled and went back to taking notes, something I should probably be doing.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail High; Tuesday, January 15** **th**

 **12pm**

 **Natsu's POV**

Despite what I had said yesterday, I ended up meeting Lucy in the library again to work on our project. Working with her may annoy me and I don't care for her, but I wasn't going to let that damage my already horrible grade. Walking into the library, I cringed as I saw the blonde snob herself already nose deep in some book on our project. I walked over to the table and took the seat across from her, setting my bag next to me.

She looked up, her eyes full of surprise, "Hey Natsu." she said, her voice light and innocent, unlike the last time we had been in here.

Confused by her niceness, I looked at her, "Hi." was all I said, before I began writing down a few notes I had saved on my phone. Giving up on talking to me, Lucy threw herself back into the book, writing a few things down here and there.

After a few minutes, I had finished writing down the notes on my phone, so I passed the paper over to Lucy, "Here," I said, and she glanced up at me, confused, "these are the notes I took. Compare them with yours and give them back tomorrow." I said, before rising from the table.

She nodded, "Well then I'll see you later tonight." she said, and she went back to her reading. See my later tonight? What did she mean? Surely she had me confused for someone else, for I would never go anywhere with Lucy. I shrugged, oh well, let her be a delusional idiot, it wasn't my problem. I exited the library and went to go find Gray and Sting so I could eat with them.

* * *

 **Magnolia Mall; Tuesday, January 15** **th**

 **4pm**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Remind me again why we are here?" I asked, glancing at Erza as we entered the doors to the mall. I only asked that because I absolutely hated shopping, unless it was at a gaming store. I wasn't one of those girls who enjoyed shopping for clothes and make-up, I was more of a girl who enjoyed music and game stores, and I honestly could care less about how I looked.

Erza kept walking, "We are here to find you a nice outfit for your little outing with Natsu tonight. I may still be uncomfortable with you going, but we can still make you look presentable." she said, leading me into a random clothing store.

I laughed, causing her to stop and look at me, "You're not trying to set up me and Natsu are you? I asked, giggling at my own statement.

She shook her head, "Natsu's too much of a dense idiot to deserve someone like you. But, you still can look nice if he's treating you to coffee." she said, and I sighed, for she did have a point.

Giving in, I let Erza run wild in the store, "Fine, help me find something good." I said, but my statement was wasted as Erza was already burrowing through clothes. Rolling my eyes with a smile, I started looking through the racks, trying to find something that suited my style. I smiled as I found a pair of white lace up boots, and after checking the price, I took them over to Erza.

I handed her the boots, "Aren't these cute?" I asked, feeling triumphant with my find.

She nodded, "They will look awesome with this white top and black mini-skirt I found!" she said, showing me the two items.

I grinned, taking them from her, "These look awesome! Wow Erza, you've known me for a little over a week and you already know my style!" I said, impressed. Most people hardly remember my birthday, let alone how I dress.

She smiled, "I'm a quick learner. So are you ready to checkout?" she asked, starting to walk towards the counter. I followed her and handed the things to the cashier woman.

After ringing up my items, she looked at me, "Your total is $67.82" she said, and she waited while I dug out my wallet. Before I could hand her the cash, Erza whipped out her credit card and handed it to her.

I looked at Erza, "Erza, are you sure you want to pay for it? I could've gotten it." I said, surprised by her gesture.

She nodded, smiling, "Don't worry," she said, as the cashier handed her the card back, "I've got it." and the cashier handed me the bag and my receipt.

After we exited the store, I hugged the redhead, "Thanks Erza, you're an awesome friend!" I exclaimed, making her grin.

Letting go, I checked the time, noticing we still had a while to hang out, "Are you hungry? Since you bought me clothes, the least I could do is treat you to something to eat." I said.

She nodded, "Sure, there's this really good burger stand in the food court." she said, taking my arm and leading me to the food court.

We arrived at the burger stand, and not knowing what to order, I told Erza just to find me something good, "We'll take two number fours," she said, handing him a $20 bill. He nodded and gave her the change.

I looked at her, "What's in a number four?" I asked, waiting for the food to be ready.

"It's a nice beef patty with bacon, tomato, lettuce and a spicy sauce." she said, and my mouth began watering at the thought of a delicious burger. After a few moments, he handed our burgers to Erza and we walked over to one of the nearby tables.

I took a bite out of my burger, and my eyes widened in surprise as the most delicious taste filled my mouth, "Oh my gosh, this is so good!" I exclaimed, once I had swallowed the bite.

Erza giggled, "See? I knew you'd like it!" she said, taking a bite of her own burger. Normally I would reply and we would laugh, by my mind found a way to once again focus on this evening.

Noticing my silence, Erza placed a hand on mine, her voice filled with concern as she spoke, "Something on your mind?"

I looked at her, nodding, "I'm still thinking about tonight with Natsu. I've only been out with a boy alone a couple of times, and it always ends badly. I know Natsu and I aren't friends but I just want tonight to go well." I said, hoping that made sense.

She nodded, "I understand. Everything should be fine, as long as Natsu isn't a prick like he usually is." she said, making a funny face.

I laughed, "Yah, but I can handle him if he is." I said, laughing as Erza continued making random faces. I was truly lucky to have a friend as good as her.

* * *

 **Natsu's House; Tuesday, January 15** **th**

 **6:45pm**

 **Natsu's POV**

I was still confused as to what Lucy had meant earlier when she had said she would see me later tonight. This made no sense! I had never made plans to meet Lucy anywhere, nor would I want to. Why would I hang out with someone I couldn't stand? She isn't as smart as she seems then. That's when I heard my phone go off, and I decided to look at it. As if it were a sign from fate, the text said it was from 'Lucy' which had a gun emoji shooting her name next to it. This was so weird, I had never saved her number! Oh well, may as well read what this loser has to say.

 _'_ _Hey, I'm headed to the café now. I'll see you at 7! Also, try not to be rude this time, Natsu."_

I sat there, staring at the message. What did she mean see me at 7? Also, what café? It was confirmed she meant to text me, since my name was in the message. Suddenly, I noticed that this wasn't the first time that I had received a text from her. I looked through the earlier conversation and suddenly it all became clear. Lisanna! She had to have been the one to text Lucy and lure her into meeting me! Which meant that Lucy was in great danger, for this isn't the first time Lisanna has impersonated me in order to hurt some random girl. I had to get to the café and help Lucy, for even though I hated her, she didn't deserve whatever fate that Lisanna was about to condemn her to. Grabbing my jacket, I sprinted out the door and towards the café.

* * *

 **Corner Café, Magnolia; Tuesday, January 15** **th**

 **7pm**

 **Lucy's POV**

I finally arrived at the street across from the café, wondering if Natsu had arrived already. Taking out my phone, I decided to call Erza really quick, for she wanted updates.

After a few rings, she answered, " _Hello?"_ she said into the phone.

I smiled, "Hey Erza!" I exclaimed.

I heard rummaging and then she spoke again, _"Hey Lucy, what's up?"_ she asked.

"Nothing much, about to head inside to see Natsu," I explained, knowing she wanted to be kept current.

 _"_ _Awesome! Give me the details when you're done!"_ she said, before hanging up the phone. I smiled and started crossing the street. That's when I noticed a $50 in the middle of the road.

I walked over and bent to pick it up, "Sweet! My lucky day!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, a car came barreling down the road towards me. I tried to move, but my feet were stuck to the ground due to something sticky under my feet.

"Help!" I exclaimed, hoping someone would hear me. I felt scared, for all I could see was the flash of headlights, and the sound of screeching tires. Closing my eyes, I was suddenly thrown to the sidewalk, my head hitting the concrete. Before losing consciousness, I saw it; the flash of pink hair.

Reaching my hand out as my vision blurred, "Natsu…" I whispered, and then I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter 3 is complete! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. The Day He Took A Stand

**A/N: Hello my beautiful children :D I'm back! Sorry I was away, I was in L.A for Anime Expo, and can I just say it was amazing! Anyway now that I'm back home, I can get back to updating! Now that Natsu saved Lucy's life, I can get to the main bulk of the story which is Lucy's slowly progressing feelings for Natsu and some twists along the way! Anyway enjoy chapter 4~~!**

 **Disclaimer: No own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Natsu's House; Wednesday, January 16** **th**

 **2am**

 **Lucy's POV**

I awoke to a sudden pounding in my head, and I could feel something cold on my forehead. Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself on a red couch in an unfamiliar house. Where am I? What happened? Touching up to the cold thing on my forehead, I figured out it was a wet washcloth, probably to help soothe my headache. Looking around, I remembered again that I was in an unfamiliar house, and I started feeling a sense of panic run through me.

That's when I felt a warm hand touch me on the shoulder, and I jumped as I saw Natsu standing next to me, holding a glass of water, "Oh, you're awake." he said blandly, his eyes revealing no emotion.

Screaming, I kicked him away, causing him to fall over, "What the hell Natsu? Did you kidnap me? How did I end up in your house?" he glared at me as he picked himself up off the floor, the glass of water still intact in his hand.

He glared angrily at me, setting the glass down on the table, "No I didn't kidnap you, stupid girl," I gulped as he continued to glare angrily at me, "if you don't recall, I saved your pathetic life." and that's when I suddenly remember what happened;

" _Help!" I exclaimed, hoping someone would hear me. I felt scared, for all I could see was the flash of headlights, and the sound of screeching tires. Closing my eyes, I was suddenly thrown to the sidewalk, my head hitting the concrete. Before losing consciousness, I saw it; the flash of pink hair._

 _Reaching my hand out as my vision blurred, "Natsu…" I whispered, and then I blacked out._

Coming out of my daze, I looked over at Natsu who was still glaring at me, "Thanks… but why did you save me? I thought you hated me?" I questioned, watching as his gaze went from anger back to its emotionless state.

He nodded as if agreeing with me, his pink hair bobbing a little, "I do, but that doesn't mean an innocent person needs to die. Lisanna needs to chill. Like seriously what she did, it's a bit melodramatic." he said, moving to sit on the chair next to the couch.

I nodded slowly, so Lisanna was the one who had attempted to take my life, and yet I had understanding his reasoning for saving me, but I decided to go with it, "So what are you going to do about Lisanna?" I asked, curious as to whether Natsu would dump that crazy bitch.

I knew had overstepped my small boundaries when Natsu turned and glared hard at me, "What do you mean?" I flinched a bit under his dark glare.

His eyes continue to narrow in anger as I decide to press on, "I just think you shouldn't be with some crazy girl who tries to kill people." my voice comes out chokingly, my fear blatantly obvious to Natsu.

His voice is gruff when he speaks, but the angry fire in his eyes had not died down, "Don't get involved in my relationship. Just because I saved you, it doesn't make us friends. I still hate you." I felt so small under his immense gaze.

Standing up, I walked over to the door, "Well thanks." I said, trying to calm the shaking in my voice, "see you at school." and I exited the house, not caring if Natsu was going to reply or not. I walked down the stone steps to the sidewalk, gazing at the street sign that was illuminated by the lamppost. It read _Valencia Street_ , which was good since that street wasn't too far from my own. Walking towards it, I began to think about everything that had happened in the past few hours. Natsu saved me, yet he hates me. That makes no sense! You don't save someone you hate! Then again, had it been a reverse situation, I would've probably done the same thing. God, Natsu could be such a prick! He's rude, dark, crude, annoying and selfish! No wonder Erza warned me about this. Even though it had been a trick played by Lisanna, had it been a regular outing with Natsu, things probably would've ended up in a fight. People like Natsu and people like me don't mix, and I'm sure that I will never be close to Natsu. He's just too… I couldn't think of word. Despite all my inner hatred for Natsu, I couldn't deny that the way he had saved my life was charming.

Walking along, my phone began to ring, and I looked down to see Erza calling me, and I answered, "Hello?" I said into the phone, waiting for her reply.

I flinched as her voice echoed loudly through the phone, _"Lucy! Oh my god! I've been trying to text you for hours! Are you okay?"_ I gulped as she sounded both angry and worried.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "Yes Erza, I just tripped and bumped my head, so I ended up going back home and resting. Sorry for worrying you." and I heard a sigh of relief, and I tried to ignore the guilty feeling I had for lying to her.

I smiled as I could hear her anxious breathing beginning to relax, _"Well be more careful next time. I'll see you at school."_ she said, before hanging up the phone. I sighed, still feeling guilty for lying to my best friend, but I didn't want her to go into supreme panic mode at 2 o'clock in the morning. Sighing, I continued the walk home, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head and the drooping of my eyelids. Despite being knocked out for hours, I was still exhausted. Feeling relieved when I saw my house coming up, I pulled out the spare key I kept hidden in my phone case, and I unlocked the door, opening it and shutting it quietly so I wouldn't wake my father. After waiting a brief moment to see if I was safe, I made my way to the couch, too tired to make the trek up to my room. I immediately flopped on the couch, and I let sleep consume me. Strangely, I dreamt of cars, money and a boy with pink hair.

* * *

 **Natsu's House; Wednesday, January 16** **th**

 **9:30am**

 **Natsu's POV**

Due to the really cold temperatures this morning, school had been cancelled. Thank the dragons! I hated school, I never turned in homework and I always got in trouble for talking. I sighed as I rose from my bed, the sheets dropping, revealing my built chest. I looked down, smiling at how sexy I was. I had worked hard on these abs after all, so I looked DAMN good! Stifling a laugh, I got out of bed and walked to the restroom, feeling ready for my morning shower. After I turned on the hot water, I stripped off my shorts, and I stepped in the shower, moaning softly as the warm water cascaded down my skin, feeling warmth spread throughout my body. I just stood there in silence, my eyes closed, the only sound being heard was the water spraying from the shower. I smiled, feeling content, for the only times I was really happy was when I was alone. Once I had been rinsed enough, I quickly did a lather-rinse-repeat on my hair and washed out the contents. Once I had feel satisfied with my shower, I hopped out, grabbing one of the towels from the rack and rubbing across my naked body. Running my fingers through my pink locks, I undid some of the knots in my hair, and I grabbed a comb, undoing the rest. I smiled cheekily once my hair looked nice and spiky, and I felt satisfied with how I looked. Now it was time to find some clothes, for I had something important I was going to today; I was going to break up with Lisanna. I know it seems sudden after all the amazing things I said about her, but I do admit that Lucy, no matter how annoying she is, had a point last night. Lisanna is crazy, she always has been. Frankly, I was getting tired of her clinginess, it felt claustrophobic and weird. I've really only been staying with Lisanna for show, I stopped loving her after she tried to run down that one girl who talked to me last year. I wasn't doing this because Lucy suggested it, but because it needed to happen. Glancing at the time, I realized Lisanna would be here in twenty minutes, for she always stopped over around 9:50-10:00 whenever we didn't have school. Having reached my room, I reached into my closet, grabbing my favorite pair of tight black jeans, and a solid red t-shirt. After putting on my outfit, I saw that I still had about seventeen minutes until Lisanna arrived. Before I could even begin finding something to fill my time, my stomach began growling in intense hunger. I smiled as I knew that eating would've probably been my activity of choice. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw that mother had already left a fresh supply of pancakes and bacon. Smiling, I grabbed the food and began shoveling it down as if it were the last meal I was going to eat in my life. Once I had finished my delicious meal, I quickly tossed the plate in the sink, deciding to wash it later. Weirdly, I began pacing impatiently, waiting for Lisanna to get her stupid ass here. Wow, I really was in a hurry to break up with someone! After what seemed like hours of pacing, I finally heard the knock on the door, and I immediately opened it to reveal Lisanna, wearing her signature bratty grin like usual.

Looking up from her phone, she immediately kissed me, filling my entire being with disgust, "Hey baby!" I cringed as she called me that, for I had always hated the nicknames.

I just nodded, "Hi." I said, blandly, stepping aside so she could enter.

Once we were inside, Lisanna slid her phone into her jeans pocket and looked at me with a devilish grin, "Are your parents home?" she asked, keeping her voice casual. As soon as I shook my head, her lips immediately crashed against mine, her hands finding my shirt and she pulled me close until my chest was touching hers. She kissed me even fiercer, and I internally cringed, for every time she kissed me, I felt even sicker. Before I could protest, she took my parted lips as a sign for entrance and she shoved her tongue into my cavern, swirling it around, and she moaned slightly. She was fast and rougher than usual. After her surprise entrance, she moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt, starting to lift it up in attempts of removal.

She smiled seductively, "Let me see that sexy body!" she exclaimed, breaking the kiss.

Normally I would allow us to go all the way, but this isn't why I invited her here. This had to stop, so quickly removing her hands from my shirt, I pushed her away, "No Lisanna, this has to stop." she stared at me in surprise as I just denied possible sex.

She looked at me with a look of both confusion and anger, "What's your problem Natsu? You're not usually like this." she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

I locked her gaze with a dark glare of my own, causing her to back away a bit, "My problem? MY PROBLEM?" she flinched as I began to shout, "my problem is that you are psychotic! You tried to kill three girls in the time we've dated because you're an obsessed freak and whenever you come over, all you ever want to do is have sex! I'm tired of you seeing me as a toy and some sex object!" I shouted, allowing all my anger to flow into my words.

She looked at me for a second before tilting her head, "So what do you mean?" I shook my head as she asked that ridiculous question.

I walked towards the door, opening it, "I mean we're done, so get out." I said, pointing at the screen door. Saying nothing, she simply walked away and headed out the door, not even bothering to look back. Good riddance I say! Anyway, time to work out! And I went upstairs to begin my morning exercises! After all, I had to stay in shape, for Natsu Dragneel was officially back on the market!

* * *

 **A/N: Good job Natsu! You dumped that bitch! Now go get Lucy! JK that won't happen for a LONG time. Anyway see you soon for chapter 5~~!**


	5. The Day Of Our First Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Honestly, I started this chapter about a week after I previously updated and I kept editing and erasing and I just couldn't decide. This went on for a couple months but then I took a break. But after cranking out that OUAT fic I just posted, I got my inspiration back. So I took the last draft I had of this chapter and decided to try and crank out another chapter! And I DID IT! Whoop! I promise and I really do mean it that I will try to be consistent with updates! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own da Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail High; Thursday, January 17** **th**

 **7:45am**

 **Natsu's POV**

I sighed as I walked up the steps to the school, the feeling of tiredness still present in my eyes, and I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling. Last night I had been up for a while thinking about how today was going to go, since Lisanna probably texted everyone in school something horrible about me and I would no doubt be subject to some kind of torment. That manipulative bitch, and to be very honest, I'm not sure why I dated her in the first place. I mean we were friends as kids and as the years went on, we grew really close. But when we hit high school, she got caught up in the popular crowd and changed. During freshman year, I was bullied and picked on, and I knew that dating Lisanna would help me climb the social ladder a bit, so I at least wouldn't be tormented anymore. It worked, but no doubt she already ruined that for me. Guess I'll find out soon enough. I took a deep breath as I entered through the front doors and started walking down the halls towards my locker, hoping no one noticed my entrance. Sighing in relief as there weren't many people around, I continued on towards my locker, casually humming to myself.

Upon approaching my locker, I paused as I noticed Lucy standing next to it, as if she was waiting for me, "Hey, why are you here?" I asked, in my usual monotone voice I used whenever I talked to her.

She looked up at me, "How'd the breakup with Lisanna go?" and I jumped back a little in surprise, as there was no way Lisanna would've told her about it.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded, wondering where this girl got her information.

She grinned, "I figured you would. You may be able to put up a tough front, but you're predictable. Most guys are," she said, wiping a few stray strands of hair from her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Lucy, just leave me alone. I don't know if I could make it any clearer, but we aren't friends." I said, and I started grabbing my things that I needed from my locker.

"Suit yourself," I heard her say as her footsteps receded, and I sighed. Why did I save her? Now she thinks she can just bug me whenever she wants. Whatever, she isn't a problem anymore. Hopefully she will just catch on to the fact that I want nothing to do with her. Clutching my backpack, I headed down the hall to my first class.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail High; Thursday, January 17** **th**

 **12pm**

 **Lucy's POV**

I smiled as I saw Erza wave to me, beckoning me to come sit next to her at the table. I grinned as I sat down, and I gazed at some new blue haired guy sitting next to her.

"Hey Erza, who's this?" I asked, wondering who this guy was that Erza was staring at, obviously enchanted.

Breaking from her trance, she grinned, "This Jellal, he's been away with his family but now he's back. Jellal, this Lucy, my new best friend!" she said, and I shook Jellal's hand as he reached out. While Jellal and Erza were chatting, I decided to gaze around, bored, and that's when I noticed Natsu sitting at the table in the far left corner, his head down on the table.

Rising from the table, I tapped Erza on the shoulder, "Hey I'm going to go talk to Natsu for a minute," I said, and I walked towards his table, placing my tray down and sitting across from him.

Without even looking up, I heard him grunt, "What do you want, Heartfilia?" he asked, although his voice held little menace, it just sounded hollow.

I sighed, "I saw you sitting here alone so I decided to come keep you company," I said, and I took a bite of my sandwich.

He looked up, his onyx eyes as empty as his voice, "So you pity me? Great! Being pitied by you just makes this day SO much better," I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

Ignoring his deep glare, I smiled, "Well, I was going to go try that new ice cream parlor that opened up the street, you can come if you want?" I said, continuing to eat my sandwich.

He looked at me confused, "Why would I do that?" he asked, his eyes dim with confusion.

I shrugged, "Because you're obviously lonely and bored. Look, if you show up, then we can hang out and have a good time. But if you don't then that's fine too. I just figured you'd enjoy the company." I stated, feeling sad as I had finished my delicious sandwich.

Natsu simply rolled his eyes and put his head back down, "Whatever," was all he said, and so I got up and exited the cafeteria. God I am such an idiot! Like Natsu would come hang out with me! Why would I even ask him that? Although he seemed less hostile this time, so you never know, he may just show up. No doubt he's lonely, since his old friends Rogue and Sting stuck with Lisanna, and his other best friend Gray is out sick. Oh well, if he shows up this afternoon, then him and I will have a good time.

I gasped as I bumped into someone, and I rolled my eyes as I heard Lisanna's nagging voice, "Watch where you're going!" she shouted, her eyes alight with annoyance.

My anger began to boil, "Why don't you watch it, shrimp, maybe you were too low to the ground to notice someone bigger walking towards you!" I retorted, knowing that Lisanna was very sensitive about her height; information I had achieved from Erza.

She smirked, "So the little crybaby finally grew a backbone?" she asked, although I knew she was brimming with anger from the glare she was giving me.

"I haven't done anything to you! No wonder Natsu dumped you, you are ridiculously insane and it's so stupid! Get your head straight and stop tormenting me! Get off the damn high horse and realize that you're just as ordinary as everyone else!" I shouted, my anger reaching its boiling point.

Lisanna raised her fist, prepared to strike me, "Why you little b-," but suddenly her hand was caught by Erza, who had materialized out of nowhere.

My redheaded companion glared so hard at Lisanna that I thought she was about spontaneously combust or something, "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Erza growled, tossing Lisanna's hand to the side.

Lisanna, who obviously was scared of Erza like everyone else, began backing away, "Don't worry Erza, we were just messing around! See you around, Lucy!" and she disappeared in a hurried run, and I laughed as she took off.

I turned to Erza, "Thank you, things were about to get ugly," I said, beginning to relax as my anger subsided.

She smiled, "No problem. Lisanna will learn her place one day, although it is fun to scare her! Did you see her scurry?" she laughed, and I began laughing too. Eventually the bell rang for our afternoon classes to start, but all I could look forward to was going to the ice cream parlor, and hoping that a certain pink-haired accomplice would join me.

* * *

 **Ice Cream Parlor; Thursday, January 17** **th**

 **4pm**

 **Lucy's POV**

My eyes widened in delight as I took the first bite of my chocolate caramel swirl, and my lord, it was the most delicious ice cream I had ever tasted. I shivered as I took another bite, that delightful sensation settling in my stomach as I tasted the sweet chocolate caramel flavor.

"You look like you just won the lottery or something," and I looked up to see Natsu sitting down across from me, his eyes full of boredom.

I set down my spoon, "You came," I said, my voice filled with surprise.

He shrugged, "I had nothing better to do. And I really like ice cream," he said, and he started fishing through his pockets for something.

"Everything okay?" I asked, noticing the look of slight alarm on his face.

He shrugged, "I just forgot my wallet at home," he said, and he stopped fidgeting with his pockets and just placed his head on his hand, obviously bummed that he forgot his money.

I smiled, "If you want ice cream, I'll get you ice cream. But you'll owe me one," I said, winking.

Natsu looked up, "Really? Even after I've been a jerk to you? That's big of you," he said, his eyes filled with surprise.

I shrugged, "Think of it as a thank you for saving me from Lisanna," I said, and I walked over to the counter to order.

After I had paid and gotten the ice cream, I walked back to the table and sat it down in from of Natsu, "How did you know I liked cookies n' cream?" he asked, as I took my seat.

I grinned, "Because I've seen you get those mini cookies n' cream cups that they serve in the cafeteria," I said, laughing a bit as he took a bite and his eyes lit up in delight. I sighed as I focused on him, noticing that he was actually kind of beautiful. His pink hair was odd, but he had a handsome face and nice build. He may be a jerk, but he was a good looking jerk.

Natsu looked at me, confused, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, pausing the bite he was about to take.

I shook my head, "Sorry, just got lost in thought," I said, taking another bite of my ice cream.

He sighed, "Thanks for the ice cream," he said, taking another bite of his.

I shrugged, "Don't mention it," I said, and for the rest of the time we ate in silence, randomly gazing around the room, but never at each other.

As we finished up, we headed outside, "Well since you live close to me, you want to walk home together?" I asked, hoping Natsu would say yes.

He shrugged, "Sure," he said blandly, and I smiled since his voice still lacked its usual hostility. We began walking in silence and it continued that way all the way to my house. Every once in a while, I could feel him glance at me, or he would casually whistle, and I had to admit it was really adorable. Natsu wasn't too bad, and hopefully today could be the start of us being friends.

We arrived to the house and I turned to him, and he gave me a small half-smile, "Thanks for inviting me. You were right; I was a bit lonely today," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

I shook my head, "No problem, you saved my life and I can't ever repay that. I'll see you at school?" I asked, and I reached out my hand to shake his, even though I had the urge to hug him.

He stared at it uncomfortably for a few seconds before he gave it a quick shake, "See you around," he said, and he walked off as I headed inside. Instantly I took out my phone and began texting Erza, and my heart sped up as I started to miss Natsu a bit.

* * *

 **Gray's House; Thursday, January 17** **th**

 **6pm**

 **Natsu's POV  
**

"You went on a date with Lucy Heartfilia?!" Gray shouted, astonished.

I shook my head, "It wasn't a date, we just had ice cream and I walked her home," I said, shrugging.

Gray looked at me as if I was stupid, "That sounds like an awful lot like a date to me, so do you like her now or something," he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me, grabbing his Xbox controller and starting up the console.

I shook my head again, "Nah, I mean she isn't super annoying like I first thought, but I don't like her. She's nice but I don't know man, I'll be nice when I see her, but we aren't friends." I said, and I grabbed the second controller.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say bro," he said, and he started up a zombies game and we began playing.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long for me to crank this out, writer's block had me in chains lol. Anyway hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. The Day He Stayed With Me

**A/N: I'm back! Conquered my writer's block again and cranked out this chapter. Sorry again for my long break, I ended up getting an second job and I ended up graduating early since I had enough credits so now my life has become work and sleep. But I know I have to update since I'm not one for discontinuing fics. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this new chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Friday, January 18** **th**

 **7:30am**

Yawning heavily, I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I entered the doors of my school, a school I had been attending for two weeks now. These two weeks have honestly been the most stressful few weeks of my life, but they have also been filled with happiness. Other than Lisanna and her idiotic jealousy, I was able to meet a few friends, like Erza, who is honestly the best person I have ever met. Then there is Natsu; I don't know if I would call him a friend, but there is just something about him that draws me to him, however, it's a feeling I can't identify. Speaking of Natsu, I saw him up ahead at his locker, so I decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey," I said, smiling as I approached.

Natsu turned, giving me a small half-smile, "Hey," he said, his voice not as monotone as it had been in our past encounters.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "So how are you?" I asked, knowing he was still a bit distraught about everything that had happened with Lisanna.

He shrugged, "I'm fine, I guess. But the loss of one girl isn't enough to break me," he said, putting a few books into his backpack.

I nodded, "That's true. Hey, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out again? We could get ice cream again or we could just hang out at my place?" I suggested, hoping Natsu would agree.

He shrugged again, "Sure, I guess," and he pulled a notebook from his locker, scribbling something down, and after he was done, he tore out the page and gave it to me, "here's my number, just text me after school and we can figure something out," and he closed his locker, and he walked off, not saying another word.

I smiled, and I folded up the piece of paper, making a mental reminder to text Natsu once school was over. Before I could start heading to my class, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and smiled as I saw Erza standing there, "Hey!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

She smiled, "So I saw you and Natsu… what's the story the on that?" she asked, giving me her signature devious look.

I shrugged, "I don't know really. We hung out for a bit yesterday and we are going to hang out tonight. I don't know if he's a friend or an acquaintance, all I know is that I am glad that he is being nice to me," I said, smiling as I looked down the end of the hall, catching one more glimpse of Natsu before he turned the corner, out of sight.

Erza looked at me, a bit bewildered, "Since when did he start being nice to you?" she asked, and I remembered I hadn't told her about how Natsu and I had gone for ice cream.

"Yesterday I decided to go check out that new ice cream parlor that opened up near my house, and I told Natsu he could come if he wanted, since he saved my life, and I figured he'd be lonely after he broke up with Lisanna," I said, sighing as I remembered how disappointed Natsu had been when he had grudgingly told me about his new single status.

Erza nodded, "It's about time he broke up with her, Natsu was a much kinder person before they started dating; she was such a negative influence on him," she said, shaking her head a bit.

I shrugged, "I just hope he can find a bit more happiness, he may be an ass, but he deserves it; we all do, even that bitch Lisanna," I said, mentally sighing at how good of a person I was.

Erza sighed, "Well we only have a few minutes before class starts, you want to get going?" she asked, starting to walk down the hall towards our first period class.

I nodded, "Yup, let's go!" I exclaimed, and I skipped down the hall at Erza's side.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Fairy Tail High; Friday, January 18** **th**

 **12pm**

I had just walked in the lunchroom, hoping to find Gray,so we could eat lunch like usual and talk. I paced over to our usual table and sat down, waiting for my usually tardy friend to arrive.

"You're so pathetic! You think Natsu actually wants to be your friend!" my ears pricked as I heard my name, and I turned to see Lucy and Lisanna glaring at each other a couple tables away.

Lucy frowned, "I never said he and I were friends, I just invited him to hang out because I'm a nice person; unlike you," she fired back, and I smiled as Lucy was holding her ground, and besides, Lisanna needed a little pushing around.

Sighing, I got up and walked over, and I sat down next to Lucy, glaring hardly at Lisanna, "Look slut, I may not be friends with Lucy, but that doesn't mean she can't be nice to me. Now why can't you just accept the fact that no one likes you and whatever fantasy world you live in doesn't exist, so get off your throne bitch, because you aren't any better than any of us," I said, and Lisanna just stared at me, shocked that I was defending Lucy.

Composing herself, Lisanna turned on me, "You're going to stick up for that nobody? Why not stick up for me? The girl you dated for years?" she demanded, and she tried reaching for my hand, but I quickly snatched it away.

"What's going on here?" and I looked up to see Erza standing at the table, her lunch in hand, and an irritated look in her eye.

Lisanna sighed, "Just stay out of this, Erza," she said, looking up at the redheaded woman.

Without a word, Erza slapped Lisanna so hard that she fell off her seat, and she advanced towards the girl, cracking her knuckles, "Now while I don't normally condone violence, if you so much as breath in either Lucy or Natsu's direction again, I will end you… is that clear?" she shouted, her aura literally radiating darkness.

Lisanna got up, shaking, "Y-yes, ma'am," she said, and she ran off, rubbing the cheek that Erza had slapped, and I laughed, as the sight of Lisanna running away in pain amused me.

"What did I miss?" and I smiled as I saw Gray coming towards the table, and I moved over so he could sit down.

"Well, Lisanna and Lucy were getting into it, and like a boss, Erza came over and slapped that bitch off her seat," I said, high fiving Erza as she had heard my comment.

Gray laughed, "Finally got what she deserved," he said, and he pulled a sandwich out from his bag and took a bite.

Lucy coughed, "I'm Lucy, I don't think we've actually been introduced," she said, looking at Gray.

Gray looked up, and he paused for a moment, just staring at Lucy in an almost mesmerized fashion, "H-hey, I'm Gray," he said, taking her extended hand and shook it, before quickly retracted it, a slight shade of red on his face. Why is he acting so weird? It's not like he hasn't seen Lucy before.

Erza sighed, "I'm so tired, I wish school was only for half of the day, and not to mention I have to work tonight since I started that new job," she said, taking a bite of an apple she had brought.

I glanced up, "You got a new job? Where at?" I asked, knowing Erza wasn't too big a fan of working.

She paused to finish her bite, "At this karaoke bar that opened up downtown, I got a job as one of the hostesses. We are having open mic night tonight if you guys want to come check it out?" she offered, looking at the three of us.

I looked at Lucy, "Since we were going to hang out anyway, do you just want to go to the karaoke bar?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. I wasn't too keen of going to her house just yet, since we had just started hanging out.

She nodded, "Sure, it sounds like fun. Do you want to come too, Gray?" she asked, smiling at the raven-haired boy.

"Sure, why not? I can pick you all up at 7?" he offered.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan, can I just come home with you after school so that way we only have to pick up Lucy?" I asked, taking a bite of my spicy chicken wrap, sighing in delight as the hot sauce touched my taste buds, filling me with an ecstatic feeling.

Gray shrugged, "I don't care," he said, even though he was still looking at Lucy.

Rolling my eyes, I continued eating my wrap, listening to the others chit-chat, feeling surprised that I was actually looking forward to this evening.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Gray's House; Friday, January 18** **th**

 **4pm**

We had just gotten back to Gray's house, and we had a couple hours before we had to go pick up Lucy and head to the karaoke bar.

"So," I asked, looking over at Gray, "do you like Lucy or something; because you couldn't stop staring at her and you were blushing more than a schoolgirl finding her first crush," and I opened the can of soda I had grabbed from the fridge when we had walked in.

He nodded, "Dude, she's hot! And she's got a great personality. If everything goes well tonight, I'm going to ask her out," he said, his eyes all filled with that lovey-dovey gaze that people get when they think about their crush.

I shrugged, "Fine by me, just treat her well. I know how you get when it comes to girls," I said, and I grabbed the remote, flipping on the TV so we could play some video games.

He sat down next to me, "Don't worry, I'll treat Lucy like the queen that she is," he said, and I smiled, rolling my eyes as he grabbed the controller and flipped on the console. Soon we were locked in a 1v1 on Street Fighter, I, of course, kicked Gray's ass because he sucks at fighting games. Times like these were nice, when it was just me and my best bud.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Friday, January 18** **th**

 **6pm**

I only had about an hour until the guys came to pick me up and I can't find anything good to wear. Erza told me the place wasn't too fancy, but Natsu and Gray always dress nice so I wanted to make sure I looked nice too. Finally deciding on a simple black party dress and a pair of black stilettos, I smiled as I looked in the mirror, actually feeling beautiful for once.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed aloud, "I forgot to check the mail to see if Dad sent the rent money," and I ran downstairs, regretting that I had put on heels before doing this. Dad had agreed to pay my rent until I went to college, and since rent was due in a couple days, I needed to deposit the check. I reached in the mailbox, I smiled as I pulled out an envelope from Dad, and I opened it, my eyes widening as the check was about $200 more than the rent was. Behind the check was a small note, and it read " _Here's a little extra for groceries and such, princess. I hope Magnolia is treating you well. Glad to hear your studies are going well. Give me a call soon. Love, Dad"_ and I smiled, feeling a bit guilty that I had hardly talked to my father since I had moved her. I mean the whole reason I came to Magnolia was because him and I had gotten into it because he didn't think I was ready to take over the family business, even though all the trainers he had given me had told him that I had produced exemplary results. Sighing, I decided I would call him tomorrow, since tomorrow was Saturday and he wouldn't be in meetings all day. Truly, I missed my father. I knew he had been lonelier and stressed after mother had died, and I think he just needed his space. But, after I graduate, I plan to go back to be with my dad while I attend college, even though I had originally told him I would be attending college her, but I knew I needed to be there for him. Mother's death had hit him hard, and he stopped eating and sleeping and just threw himself into work, locking himself away from both me and the rest of the world. But as I got older, he began opening up, but I knew he was still hurting. He and mother had been together for twenty years, and he always said she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, aside from me. I don't blame him either; my mother was truly an amazing woman. She was so beautiful and smart, and she had a smile that could brighten any dark day. Checking the time, I had about forty minutes until Natsu and Gray showed up, so I figured I would write to my mom. Ever since she died, I would write letters to her in my diary from time to time, an act I had neglected for a while.

Sitting down, I began writing;

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Sorry I haven't written to you in so long. School has just gotten so busy and I recently moved to Magnolia because Dad and I got into a fight. I know he misses you, and I do too. But anyway, things are actually going really good. My new school is awesome; I've already met some great friends. First I met Erza, and let me tell you, she is literally the best person I have ever met. She is so strong and independent, she kind of reminds me of you. Then I met Natsu, who hated me at first, but now we are okay. He actually saved my life, which I am eternally grateful for. I don't know if he and I aren't necessarily friends, but I hope we can be, because I like him. I'm not sure if it's as a friend or more of a romantic feeling, but there is just something about him. The way he talks, his looks, and I know deep under that tough exterior of his that he is a sweetheart, Erza confirmed it today. Then I met Gray today, who seemed pleasant enough, he didn't talk much but I just think he is shy._

 _Anyway Mom, I miss you more than you will ever know. I hope you are happy wherever you are._

 _Love always,_

 _Lucy._

Sighing, I closed my diary, wiping a few tears that had begun dripping down my eyes, and I jumped a bit as I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the time and was shocked to see it was already 7; geez I write slowly.

Getting up, I opened the door, smiling as I saw Natsu and Gray standing there, both in different color blazers and they both smelled of great cologne, "You guys look amazing," I said, feeling proud that I had two attractive boys standing on my porch.

Natsu did his little half-smile, but Gray beamed at me, "You look radiant… like a goddess," he said, eyeing me up and down.

I smiled, "Thanks, but I don't look that great," I said, and I stepped out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. Walking down the drive, we got into Gray's car and headed down the street.

"So are you guys going to sing tonight?" I asked, leaning forward a bit since they were both up front.

Natsu shook his head, "I don't sing… but are you going to?" he asked, looking back at me.

I smiled, "I might, I really want to sing this one song I like… it's called _Accidentally in Love_ by Counting Crows," I said, smiling bigger as I heard the melody in my head.

I saw Gray's eyes light up in the rearview mirror, "I love that song!" he exclaimed, and I laughed at how excited he got.

Natsu shrugged, "You guys could do a duet?" he suggested, glancing out the window.

I nodded, "Want to do it, Gray?" I asked, hoping he would say yes _._

He nodded, "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed again, and I giggled at his enthusiasm. The rest of the car ride was silent, but it wasn't that long of a drive, and after a few minutes we arrived.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Dreyar Karoke Bar; Friday, January 18** **th**

 **7:30pm**

"I'll take a cherry limeade," I told the waitress, as she had come to take our drink orders after Erza had seated us.

"I'll have a sprite," said Gray.

"And I'll take a coffee," said Lucy, and I looked at her, as I didn't take her for a coffee girl.

After a few minutes, the waitress returned with our drinks and I had decided to order a big thing of buffalo wings, as I had been craving something spicy, "So are you guys going to go sing?" I asked, after the waitress had taken my order.

Lucy nodded, "The mics open, we can go up now if you're ready?" she asked, looking at Gray.

He shook his head, "I'm feeling a little queasy, but you go ahead, I still want to hear you," he said, smiling.

She smiled and ran up to the stage, and she took the mic in her hand, "Hey everyone, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm going to sing _Accidentally in Love_ by Counting Crows," she said, and she nodded, indicating for the DJ to start the instrumental track.

After a couple seconds, she began singing, "So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem, I don't know well maybe I'm in love," she started, and my eyes widened as she actually had an amazing voice.

"Think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinkin' bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love. Makes me want to around and face me but I don't know nothing about love," she continued, and I looked around, smiling a bit as everyone was enjoying her singing as well.

"She's great isn't she?" Gray exclaimed, cheering for her as she continued singing, and I nodded, cheering for her also.

After a few minutes, the song was ever, and the room erupted in applause, both Gray and I standing to cheer for her, hollering her name above the sound of clapping, "Thank you!" I heard her exclaim and she exited the stage, coming back to our table.

I smiled, "That was awesome," I said, and she grinned wide, her face a slight shade of pink.

Gray hugged her, surprising her a bit, "That was more than awesome! It was like the best damn thing I've ever seen," he said, releasing her as he continued beaming at her.

She blushed, "Guys, you're embarrassing me," she said, sipping her coffee as she tried to avoid our glances.

After a few more songs, Gray had to leave because he ended up not feeling good, meaning Lucy and I had to walk home together again, "You ready to leave too?" I asked, since no one was really singing anymore and a lot of people had left.

She nodded, "Sure, let's go," and we got up, and I quickly put some money on the table, enough to cover our tab and to give the waitress her tip. With a quick goodbye to Erza, we exited the karaoke bar and made our way down the street towards our houses.

"Well that was fun, I'm glad you came," she said, humming to herself.

I nodded, "Yeah it was pretty cool," I said, slowing down a bit so we could match pace.

She stopped humming and looked at me, "So does Gray like me? He keeps acting weird around me," she said, and I internally laughed as Lucy had picked up on his act really fast.

I nodded again, "He was going to ask you out tonight, but he just had to get sick," I said, laughing at Gray's shitty luck.

Lucy smiled, "He's sweet… but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet. I guess I will just see when he asks me," she said, I sighed in relief as she hadn't outright rejected him.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, both of us clearly unsure of what to say, and eventually we arrived at her door, "Well, thanks for a good night," I said, and I was about to walk away before I felt Lucy tap my arm.

"You o-," but I was interrupted by Lucy wrapping her arms around me, nesting her face into my chest.

"Thanks for coming… I'm glad we are friends," she said, and she let go of me, smiling.

"Y-yeah, me too," I said, and I turned, about to walk away again when I realized I was missing something, and that's when I noticed that the lanyard I keep my house key wasn't on my neck.

I turned back to Lucy, "Hey… so I forgot my key at Gray's… are you alright if I crash here? I can sleep wherever you need me to," I said, and I stood waiting for her to reply.

She nodded, "Sure thing, come on in," she said, and she walked inside, keeping the door open so I could follow.

She took of her shoes and hung her purse on the coat rack, "So you can either sleep here on the couch, but warning it does get hot in here, or you can sleep in my bed with me, I've got a queen-size so there is plenty of room. It is a lot cooler in my room but I don't know what your preference is," she said, flipping on the light so I could actually see said couch.

The thought of sharing a bed with Lucy seemed a bit strange, so I decided on the living room, "I'll just stay here," I said, hoping she wouldn't get too offended.

She nodded, "Alright, just let me grab you some pillows and a blanket," she said, and she disappeared into the other room for a few seconds before returning with two fluffy pillows and a huge blanket.

She handed them to me, "Feel free to watch some TV or grab a snack if you want. If anything happens just come wake me, but if not, then I will see you in the morning," she said, and she walked towards the stairs and disappeared downstairs into what I presumed to be her room. Sighing, I walked over to the light and turned it off, making my way back to the couch and I sat down, situating the pillows and throwing the blanket over myself. Lucy was right however, it was hot as hell in this room and I had to eventually throw the blanket off myself, keeping my eyes closed so I could continue trying to fall asleep. After what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes, groaning as I couldn't fall asleep in this heat, as I was sweating and it felt horribly uncomfortable. I guess I could go lay in Lucy's bed, since she did say it was much cooler down there. Groaning again, I made my way to the stairs, using my phone light to see so that I didn't trip and roll down the stairs. Once I made it to the bottom, I instantly felt relief as this room was much cooler than upstairs. I saw her bed a few feet away and I walked over, lifting a blanket so I could lie down.

Suddenly, I felt Lucy stir a bit, "Natsu, is that you?" she asked, her voice sounded sleepy.

"Yeah it's me. It got too hot up there, sorry if I woke you," I said softly, and I pressed my head into the pillow.

She sighed, "It's alright… just try to get some sleep… goodnight," she said, and instantly she was out again, I could tell by the sound of her shallow breathing.

"Goodnight," I whispered, and I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

* * *

 **A/N: Well new record for the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 4000 words! WHOO! Anyway sorry that the writing got a little sloppy at the end, but I can only seem to write at 5am when I am grossly tired. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! More updates to come soon!**


	7. The Day I Got To Know Him

**A/N: Staying true to my update schedule, here is the new chapter! Expect new chapters every Tuesday** **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this new update!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Saturday, January 19** **th**

 **10am**

My eyes flashed open as soon as the scent of food hit my nostrils, and I turned to see Lucy gone from the bed, meaning she must be upstairs making breakfast. I wonder why she didn't wake me… oh well, hopefully whatever she's making I can have some of it too.

Sighing, I sat up, tossing the covers off, "At least I slept good," I said to myself, turning so I could stand and head upstairs.

Following the aroma of food, I made my way upstairs and into the dining room, where I saw Lucy setting two place settings, and she smiled when I entered, "Morning lazy, sleep well?" she asked, giggling a bit.

I nodded, "Yah, thanks again for letting me stay short notice," I said, for if it wasn't for Lucy, I would've needed to trek across town to Gray's, which was way too much.

She shrugged, "That's alright… anything for a friend," she replied, with a quick smile.

I stared at her, surprised, "We're friends?" I asked, surprised that even after I was such a dick to this girl, she seemed to care about me still.

Lucy giggled again, "Are you kidding me? You saved my life and we've hung out a few times, so I think we are friends. What about you?" she asked, her voice going from humorous to serious.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah I guess we are," I said, simply, and my ears perked up as I heard the timer going off, meaning that the food was done.

Lucy held up one finger, "One sec," she said, and she dashed into the kitchen to get the food. I sat down at one of the spots, humming a little to myself as I waited for Lucy to bring the food in.

My eyes immediately lit up as I saw her carrying a huge tray covered in various items like pancakes, bacon, eggs, etc. and it all looked delicious, "Wow, that looks good," I said, my mouth beginning to water the closer the food got.

She smiled, "Thanks," she said, and she set the tray down, handing me a fork so I could pick out what I wanted.

I grabbed a couple pancakes and some bacon, but before I ate, I coughed, "Do you have any hot sauce?" I asked, hoping she didn't think it was too weird that I needed hot sauce for pancakes and bacon.

She nodded, "I have some tabasco I think," she replied, and she went into the kitchen really quick, and in a couple seconds she was back, an orange bottle of tabasco in her hand.

Handing it to me, she cocked her head, "I think you're the first person I've ever seen to put hot sauce on pancakes and bacon," she said, her eyes full of amusement.

I shrugged, "I don't know what it is, but I physically can't eat anything unless it's spicy," I explained, and I began putting some of the sauce on my food. After I was done, I took a bite and my eyes shot open for this was one of the best pancakes I've ever had, its fluffy taste even present through the tabasco.

"This is really good!" I exclaimed, taking another bite.

This made Lucy's eyes light up, "Thanks! My mom taught me how to cook when I was little, she said food was always the way to brighten someone's day," she said, taking a bite of her own food.

I nodded in agreement, "She wasn't wrong… now you said you lived with your dad right? What about your mom; where is she?" I asked, but as I saw her gaze harden a bit, I regretted my question.

Sighing, Lucy set down her fork, "She, uh… died when I was a kid," she said, and her eyes became filled with a sadness that looked aged.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know," I said, feeling a bit sorry I had upset her.

She shook her head, "Don't worry, of course you didn't," she replied, taking another bite of her food, but avoided my gaze. For the rest of breakfast we ate in silence, both of us unsure what to say.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I didn't mean to make Natsu feel awkward, I'm just not used to people asking about my mom. To be fair, Natsu and I haven't known each other long so of course he didn't know.

Finishing the bite I had taken, I sighed, "Sorry if I made you feel awkward, we haven't known each other long so there's no way you would've known that information," I said, smiling a bit.

His gaze lightened a bit, "Alright, sorry if I upset you though," he said, his voice edged with a bit of concern.

I shook my head, "It's fine," I said, and I saw Natsu relax a little, "so do you want to hang out more today, or are you wanting to head back home?" I asked, not sure what the pink-haired boy would decide on.

He thought for a moment, and then returned my gaze, "I think I should head back, my folks are probably worried that I didn't come home," he said, and I internally sighed a bit, for I didn't want him to leave.

I nodded, "I can walk you back home if you want?" I offered, and I felt pleased when he nodded his approval.

Putting on our shoes, we exited the house into the cold winter air, and I shivered a bit, until I felt something drape over my shoulders, and I saw Natsu's jacket hanging on me, "Aren't you going to get cold?" I asked, and I was surprised when he shook his head.

"I'm always hot," was all he said, but I smiled still, touched by his sweet gesture. We walked together in silence for a while, and I kept sneaking small glances at him, enchanted by his beautiful features, like his chiseled jawline or his toned arms and the way his eyes glimmered, even though the sun was absent from the sky. He was physically flawless, and I still don't understand how a guy like him is still single.

But he caught me looking at him, "Are you okay; you were staring at me," he said, his eyes full of confusion.

I nodded, "Sorry, I got a little lost in thought," I replied, before turning my attention back to the sidewalk in front of us. And after that, no more words were exchanged between us until we arrived to his porch.

He turned, giving me one of his signature half-smiles, "Thanks," he said, and he turned to the door, ready to go inside.

"Wait," I called out, making him turn back, "don't you want your jacket back?" I asked, not wanting to keep one of his personal possessions.

He shook his head, "Keep it for your walk home, and then just give it back when you see me next, " he replied, and in that moment, I ran up the steps and hugged him, causing him to grunt in surprise.

"Thank you, for saving my life and for just being a good friend," I said into his chest, my face taking in all the heat that his body was producing.

He replied with a simple "No problem," and I looked up at his face, our eyes becoming connected. I had the biggest urge to kiss him, and oh boy did I want to kiss him, his lips were gorgeous just like the rest of him, but I knew I couldn't, so I let go.

"Goodbye Natsu, I'll text you," I said, and I walked away, hearing him say goodbye back before I heard the shutting of a door, but I didn't look back. What is wrong with me? Why did I have the biggest urge to kiss Natsu just now? I mean sure, he did save my life and he's playing nice now, but just a week ago he was being a dick! Who in their right mind would want to kiss their bully? AGH! This is all so confusing! I decided to call Erza and have her come over, for hopefully she could help me sort this out.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Natsu's House; Saturday, January 19** **th**

 **11:30am**

I watched Lucy walk away, she seemed a little distraught about something, and I made a mental note to ask what was wrong when she texted me later. Turning, I went into the house and was immediately confronted by my mother, glaring angrily at me.

"And where were you, mister?" she demanded, her eyes flared with anger.

I sighed, "I went out with some friends last night and forgot my key, so I stayed at Lucy's down the street," I said, nonchalantly.

My mom suddenly looked a bit pale, "Y-you stayed the night at a g-girl's?!" she shouted, and I knew immediately what she was getting at.

I shook my head, "No no no, nothing like that happened! She is just a friend from school!" I said, and I saw my mom's angry and confused gaze soften a little.

"Good, because you really shouldn't be staying with other women while you are dating Lisanna," my mother scolded, and that's when I remembered that I still hadn't told my mother that Lisanna and I had broken up.

I rubbed my neck, awkwardly, "Right, well I'm going to go my room," I said, and I walked past my mother and up the stairs to my room.

To my surprise, my little sister Wendy was sitting on my bed, gazing happily at me, "Welcome home bubba," she said, giggling a bit.

My gaze softened a bit as I looked at her, for my little sister was the one person I loved most in the world, "What's up?" I asked, coming to sit next to her.

She looked at me, a happy sparkle in her eye, "I saw big brother outside with a cute blonde girl! Is she your new girlfriend?" she asked, her little eyes full of curiosity.

I shook my head, "No, she is just a friend. She was just walking me home because she didn't want me to walk alone," I explained, and I was surprised to see Wendy become a little downcast.

"I think big brother should date her, she seems nicer and prettier than Lisanna," she said, innocently. She wasn't wrong; Lucy was much better looking and way kinder than Lisanna ever was. But the thought of dating Lucy seemed a bit disconcerting to me, I mean sure we were friends, but we had just started hanging out and besides Lucy wouldn't like someone like me anyway.

I shook my head, "Sorry sis, but she and I are just friends," I said, and I patted her head, making her smile a bit.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Saturday, January 19** **th**

 **12pm**

"It sounds to me like you have a crush on Natsu," Erza stated, simply, taking a sip of the tea I made her.

I sighed, "I don't know what it is. I mean he is really attractive and he's sweet enough, but he's still kind of cold. I just wish he would open up to me a bit, it's not like I'm out to hurt him," I said, sipping at my tea also.

Erza set down her tea, "Lucy, normally I don't side with Natsu, but he is hurting. He won't admit it, but he is. His father has always been distant and eventually left and cheated on his mother, and he only comes around once in a blue moon and pays most of his attention to Wendy, Natsu's little sister. Then he was bullied a lot in middle school and the early years of high school. Then he began dating his best friend, Lisanna, only to find out she was a psycho, so imagine how hard things have been to him. Everyone he lets in ends up hurting him, so just give him time to trust you and I know he will open up when he's ready," she explained, her gaze a bit pained as if she was remembering some of the hard times she had mentioned.

I looked at her, completely baffled by everything she had told me, "I didn't know all that happened to him," I said, softly, feeling guilty now for all the times I had fired back at Natsu.

Erza shook her head, "Don't feel sad, Natsu isn't exactly the most talkative about his past. But just try to take it easy on him, I know he is hurting," she replied, and she set down her empty cup, relaxing back into her chair.

I nodded, "I can do that," I said, and we sat together in silence for a while, both of us unsure what to say at this point.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Natsu's House; Saturday, January 19** **th**

 **8pm**

I turned as I heard my phone buzz, and I raised an eyebrow as I saw it was a text from Lucy;

 _Lucy: Hey, what's up?_

 _Me: Nothing much. Hey you seemed kinda upset when you left? Were you alright?_

 _Lucy: Yeah it was all good, was just cold and wanted to get home._

 _Me: So what are you doing?_

 _Lucy: Just talking to you._

 _Me: Nice lol_

 _Lucy: So Erza told me some things…_

I gulped, knowing where this was going;

 _Me: Like what?_

 _Lucy: Just everything with your father and Lisanna… I'm sorry things have been hard._

 _Me: Thanks, but I'll be okay._

 _Lucy: I'm here if you need me._

 _Me: Thanks, I'll remember that._

 _Lucy: Well I'm going to grab a shower and go to sleep. Text you in the morning?_

 _Me: Sure… goodnight._

 _Lucy: Night Natsu._

Sighing, I set down the phone and laid my head back, wondering why Erza would tell Lucy these things… oh well, I guess it doesn't matter really. Closing my eyes, I started falling asleep, exhaustion coming over me in waves.

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter chapter, but still good. See ya guys next week for the next one :D**


	8. The Day Things Got A Little Intense

**A/N: I'm back guys! Sorry again for my absence, life has been pretty hectic as I've been enrolling for full time college and working two jobs and moving and just ugh being an adult is hard! But enough of my personal drama, I'm back with another update. While I can't promise I will adhere to my update schedule, I can promise I will update a bit more frequently. I need to hurry and get some of these stories finished so I can put new ideas on the board. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this new update!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Natsu's House; Sunday, January 20** **th**

 **9am**

I groaned as I could feel the sunlight creep in my window, as I did not want to wake up this morning. I felt both mentally and physically exhausted even though I had slept pretty great. I think it's just everything that has been going on, all the drama with Lisanna and such… and then there is everything with Lucy, she seems alright, but I don't know, it just feels wrong to be friends with someone I treated like shit. Oh well, I guess I will see how fate runs its course.

"Natsu, are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs, and my stomach growled at the thought of food. Sitting up, I grabbed one of my discarded tees from the floor and threw it on, along with a pair of gray sweatpants, and I made my way downstairs where I saw both my mother and sister already sitting at the table, munching down on plates of waffles, eggs and bacon.

My mother smiled, "Well look who's finally awake," she giggled a bit, "sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yeah I slept alright," I replied, taking a seat next to Wendy, who gave me a big smile.

"Good morning, bubba!" she exclaimed, looking at me with a sweet brightness in her eyes.

"Morning sis," I said, smiling back, and she turned back to her food, and that's when I began filling up my plate.

"So I notice Lisanna hasn't been over in a while," I heard my mother say, and I shifted uncomfortably, "are things going well?"

I shook my head, "No, we broke up. I just didn't feel like it was really going anywhere," I stated, taking a few strips of bacon and setting them on my plate.

I heard my mother grunt with disbelief, "Or you dumped her for that Lucy girl you were staying with the other night," she said, and I almost on the piece of bacon I had just taken a bite of.

"I already told you that Lucy is just a friend," I replied, not even bothering to look at my mother at this point.

I just heard her sigh, "Well I'm going to go to Gray's," I said, and I headed to the door, slipping on the pair of shoes I usually leave by the door and exited the house before my mother could protest. That was however a complete lie, as Gray went to church with his family on Sundays, which was weird because Gray never seemed like the religious type. I was actually going to Lucy's, I was craving some company and I knew the blonde wouldn't object to me showing up.

I made my way down the street and followed the trail to her house that I could remember from memory, and I smiled as I saw her house in sight a few moments later. Approaching the door, I knocked a few times.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Sunday, January 20** **th**

 **9:30am**

I turned from my spot on the couch as I heard a knock on my door, and I walked over, wrapping myself in my blanket more, as I knew a bunch of cold air would rush in once I opened the door. Grabbing the knob, I pulled the door open, surprised as I saw a certain pink-haired boy standing there, a bored expression on his face.

I looked at Natsu, confused, "What're you doing here?" I asked, curious as to why he would show up at my house at 9:30am on a Sunday morning.

He shrugged, "Mom was being nosy and I was bored. Figured you wouldn't mind if I came over," he said, his voice as bored as his expression. My breath hitched in my throat, my heart racing a bit. Just that confidence, the way he seemed to carry himself is part of what made him so attractive.

I shrugged, "You could have at least called or texted or something," I replied, trying to act nonchalant about everything.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," he said, and I sighed, moving aside so he could come in.

As he sat down on the couch, I closed the door, "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, coming to sit on the couch next to him.

He shrugged, his pink hair bobbing slightly, "We could play in the snow?" he suggested, his grin suddenly childish. It was pretty adorable to say the least.

I sighed, "I guess," I said, and I got up, "just give me a minute to change into some warmer clothes," and I walked towards the stairs that led down to my room. Rummaging through my closet, I found a nice pair of sweats and a hoodie, and I threw them both on along with my snow boots.

I walked back upstairs, and smiled as I saw Natsu, "You ready?" I asked, and he nodded, following me out the door. I lived across the street from a park, so we walked across the road and into the big clearing that was the park.

Natsu smiled, "It's nice out here, I was really h-," but he was cut off as I hurled a snowball at him, causing him to fall backwards into the snow.

I giggled, "For a jock, you're pretty slow," I said, snorting a bit.

Natsu's eyes glinted mischievously, "Oh, is that so?" he demanded, and before I could deliver a retort, he hurled a snowball at me, and I grunted as it beamed me right in the stomach; I bent over, grabbing the part of my stomach where the snowball had hit me.

I heard snow shift as Natsu walked towards me, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, and I laughed as I suddenly tackled him into the snow, pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed, laughing as I pinned his arms down with my hands, and I laughed even more as he gave me a little pouty face.

"Not fair! You cheated!" he shouted back, although I could tell it was lighthearted by the way he was smiling. For a moment we just laid there in the snow, neither one of us breaking eye contact. All I knew was that Natsu was absolutely stunning to look at; his beautiful onyx eyes, his handsome features and that adorable toothy grin that would pop up every now and then. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to tell him that I was starting to like him more than a friend, but I couldn't.

I quickly got off of Natsu, suppressing the blush in my face, "So I win?" I asked, trying to curve away from the awkwardness.

Natsu grunted, "You may have won the fight, but this is a war. I'll get you next time," he said, and I could just hear the challenge in his voice.

I grinned, "We will see," and I stood, offering my hand to help him up, which he accepted.

"So what do you want to do now?" he questioned, glancing at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Not many things are open on Sundays… we could go back to my house and watch a movie or something?" I suggested, really wanting to get out of the cold.

He nodded, "That sounds alright," and we turned back to head across the street to my house. As we got inside, I deposited the hoodie I was wearing and my snow covered boots. Natsu took of his shoes so he wouldn't track snow through my house and we went over to the couch.

I handed him the remote, "Here, pick a movie while I go get some snacks," I said, and he nodded as he started to scan Netflix for a good movie.

I quickly shuffled to the kitchen, and once Natsu was out of earshot, I let out a huge sigh, "It's so hard being around him; he's so intoxicating," I said quietly, "why do I have to like him? It would make hanging out so much easier if I didn't" and I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a thing of microwave popcorn and a box of hot chocolate. Sticking the popcorn in the microwave, I pressed the little popcorn option and proceeded to begin making the hot chocolate.

Soon the popcorn and hot chocolates were done, and I put everything on a little carrying tray and took it out to the living room, and immediately my cheeks heated as I saw Natsu look up and smile, "Snacks are done," was all I could muster and I rushed to sit down so I could try to compose myself.

Natsu smiled, "Thanks Luce," he said, taking one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"Luce?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yup, figured it'd be a cool nickname," he said, "I decided on Mulan for the movie by the way,"

"Why Mulan?" I asked, wondering why someone like Natsu would pick a Disney move.

He grinned, "I just like Mushu, I've always loved dragons ever since I was a kid," he explained, and I smiled as I thought it was really cute.

I nodded, "Sounds good," I said, and he clicked play, and the movie started. As the movie played, I would take little glances at Natsu when he wasn't paying attention and all I could think about was how handsome he was. Like this boy was an Adonis and I wanted to tell him how I felt so bad… but I knew I couldn't; you can't tell someone who you've known for like a month that you have a crush on them, and let alone tell Natsu of all people, someone who was just becoming a friend. Ugh, sometimes I wish these things were easier.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Sunday, January 20** **th**

 **1pm**

My eyes opened and I looked around, remembering that I was in Lucy's house and we had been watching Mulan… I must have fallen asleep. I looked over as I felt something on my shoulder and my eyes widened as I saw Lucy fast asleep, her hand rested on my shoulder. What should I do? Should I let her sleep, should I wake her up? I'm not good with these kinds of things. I came to the conclusion that I should wake her up since I'd be bored if I let her sleep.

"Lucy, hey, the movie is over," I said, and I saw her eyes flutter open, and she sat up and yawned, "you fell asleep," and I saw her turn to me with a bewildered expression.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Natsu, it must've been boring watching the movie by yourself," she said, her eyes showing the guilt that she had in her voice.

I shook my head, "It's all good, I fell asleep too," I replied, and I reached for the remote, turning the still turned on TV off.

"Well I think I'm going to go over to Gray's for a bit," I said, rising from the couch.

Lucy nodded, "Sounds good… thanks for hanging out with me," she replied, smiling.

I shrugged, "Thanks for letting me show up unannounced," I said, and I headed towards the door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said, smiling at the blonde.

She nodded, "See ya around, I'll text you later," she said, and I nodded, heading out the door. Sighing, I made my way down the street to Gray's. Lucy was a pretty cool girl; I don't know why I didn't like her back then. Maybe it was just because of the aura Lisanna put out, but who knows… all I know is that Lucy was my friend and things seemed to be going good. Although my mind kept replaying over and over again of how she tackled me in the snow and all we did was stare at each other… and how much I had wanted to kiss her…

* * *

 **A/N: MEEEP! Natsu is feeling things too! Although his are more on the friendship side, he did want to kiss her! Anyway see you guys for the next chapter!**


	9. The Day Everything Went South

**A/N: So disregard that last chapter. Like seriously. I think I was drunk or something when I wrote it. The whole Natsu x Minerva plotline is NOT happening. Like at all. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Anyway as far as Akuma x Lucy goes, while I can say they will never get together, I can say that Akuma is part of some of the drama that will go down in the whole road to the final NaLu get together.**

 **Tohka123: Thank you. Like honestly your review made me turn this entire thing around. I hope this one is more satisfactory, I feel like it is. I know you weren't trying to flame me, and I respect your opinion highly believe me. Review so I know what you think of this one.**

 **Dihan: Trust me I know lol that's why I tried to do a bit of reform.**

 **Anyway enjoy this redo.**

 **THIS IS THE TRUE CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Gray's House; Sunday, January 20th**

 **3PM**

"You wanted to what?!" Gray exclaimed as I told him of the events that had transpired between Lucy and I today.

"Yeah, I wanted to kiss her," I said, my voice quiet as I remembered how close the blonde's lips had been to mine.

I heard Gray sigh a bit, "Dude, this is major. So do you like her or something?" He questioned.

I shook my head, "I think it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. Sure, she's pretty and nice but I don't think about her like that. We are just friends and I think that is all we will ever be," I explained, leaning back against the couch.

"Whatever you say man," I rolled my eyes at Gray's tone as if he didn't believe what I said.. but I kept quiet. I wasn't going to debate this with my best friend.

"Speaking of girls, how are things with Juvia?" And I laughed as I saw Gray's expression change from serious to nervous in about two seconds.

"What do you m-mean?" He stuttered, his face redder than a tomato.

I smirked, "You know damn well what I mean. You've been spending a ton of time with her lately, so I know you like her," and my suspicions were confirmed as Gray shifted uncomfortably.

"So what if I do?" He said, trying to play it cool.

I rolled my eyes, "Bro, don't even trip. I'm happy for you man if she makes you happy," I said, and at those words, Gray seemed to relax a little.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, starting to feel a bit bored.

Gray handed me on of the Xbox controllers, "Zombies?" He asked, his eyes light with a challenge.

"Zombies," I replied with a grin. And soon the console was on and we were staying zombies left and right.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Sunday, January 20th**

 **4pm**

"Are you alright, Lucy?" I turned as Erza addressed me from her spot on the couch, "you've hardly spoken since I got here,"

I shrugged, "I don't know," was all I could muster, as I felt like I didn't have much strength.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked, her voice full of concern.

I sighed, "Just everything with Natsu! He went from being my enemy to my crush in the course of a month! How the hell does something like that happen anyway? Every time I'm around him, my heart starts to race. I catch little glances at him when he's not looking and when he speaks, his voice just makes me melt. I've never liked someone this bad before and I don't know what to do! Natsu and I just started becoming friends and I don't want to throw it all away by making things awkward by confessing!" I ranted, feeling the pain in my chest clench a bit tigher.

"I don't know what to say," Erza replied and I could tell by her tone that she felt a bit guilty.

"It's alright… I'll figure something out," I said, "but I didn't invite you over just so you could watch me mope around… let's go to the mall," I suggested, knowing that the mall was Erza's favorite place because it had that little cake shop that contained her favorite strawberry cake.

Erza smiled, "Sure thing! Let's go," she said, and soon we were off to the mall. Once we arrived, the first thing we did was head to the cake shop so Erza could buy a few of the strawberry cakes that she adored.

When we entered, we were greeted by a boy with spiky purple hair and electric blue eyes, "Welcome ladies, what can I get for you?" He spoke in a calm voice that somehow soothed me.

Erza grinned, "I'll take three boxes of your strawberry cake!" She exclaimed.

The boy grinned, "Sure thing. Anything for you?" He turned to look at me, and I felt a little warm as his eyes were actually kind of pretty.

I shook my head, "No thank you," I said, returning his smile.

"Your total is $18.76" he said, and he reached out to take the $20 bill that Erza handed him, and he gave her the change.

"Just give me a second to get your cake," he said, and he disappeared into the back of store.

Erza looked over at me, "He was super cute," she said, her face a bit flushed.

I nodded, "Right? His eyes were really gorgeous," I said, "but not as attractive as Natsu's" I thought to myself.

After a few moments, the boy was back with a bag that contained the cake boxes, "Here you go, miss," he said, handing Erza the bag.

She smiled as she took it, "Thank you!" She exclaimed and she turned to the door and exited the store with me in tow.

As we exited the store, Erza checked her phone and look of panic spread across her face, "Shit! I'm going to be late for work! I've got to go, sorry Lucy," she said, "can we meet up maybe when I get off?" And I nodded, giving her a quick hug before she ran off.

"That Erza, always cutting things too close," I said quietly to my self, and I giggled a bit as I watched the redhead rush through the mall, trying to get to the nearest exit. Not ready to walk home yet, I took a seat at one of the tables that was in the small food court nearby.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I turned as I thought I recognized the voice and sure enough it was the boy from the cake shop.

"Um sure," I said, unsure as to why this boy would want to sit with a total stranger.

He sat down, "Sorry, it's my break right now and I just figured I could sit with someone who I've at least conversed with a bit," he said, smiling a bit.

I relaxed a bit once I knew his intentions weren't bad, "I understand. I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfilia," I said, and I extended my hand to shake his.

He grinned, his toothy grin similar to Natsu's, "I'm Akuma, Akuma Valdragon," he replied, shaking my hand.

"I've never seen you in the cake shop before, are you new in town?" I asked, letting go of his hand.

He nodded, "Yeah, I just moved her a week ago actually. My mom got a job offer at one of the corporations downtown so we moved here. I'm attending Sabertooth High right now, what about you?" He asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I'm actually kind of new also, I moved here about a month ago. I go to Fairy Tail High," I said happily.

"Really? I was going to go the Fairy Tail, but they told me that it was too late in the year," he said.

"That's weird," I replied, wondering why they had let me in but not him.

Akuma shrugged, "Oh well, Sabertooth is pretty cool though. I really like the music classes they have there," he said, smiling a bit as it was clear that music made him happy.

"Music? Do you play anything?" I asked.

Akuma nodded, "Yeah, actually a few of the guys in Sabertooth invited me to join their band as a bass guitarist. We actually have a concert coming up here in two weeks… would you want to come?" He asked, continuing to smile at me.

"Sure thing! It sounds fun," I smiled back, "what kind of music do you play?"

"We do rock covers," Akuma said, "but we are trying to write our own song,"

"That's really cool! I can't wait to hear it," and the boy grinned at my comment.

"Well I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you around?" He said, standing up.

I nodded, "Sure thing! Here's my number, text me," I said, jotting down my number for him.

He smiled, "Well see you later, Lucy," he said, and he walked back towards the cake shop.

"I just made a new friend," I whispered to myself, feeling a little excited.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Natsu's House; Sunday, January 20th**

 **9PM**

I had left Gray's a little while ago because he had to go work a late shift at work a little while ago. Part of me had wanted to go back to Lucy's but I knew I couldn't spend all of my time with her.

 _"So do you like her or what?"_ Gray's words echoed in my mind. Did I like Lucy? I honestly didn't know... I mean sure we were friends but could there possibly be more between us? Lucy was always kind to me, even when I treated her like shit... and when she tackled me in the snow and our eyes connected, it was like we were in another universe. They way she looked at me in that moment reflected exactly how I was feeling on the inside. Could Lucy have fallen for me? And the even bigger question is am I falling for her?

"FUCK! Why is this so confusing?" I shouted, rubbing the sides of my temple with my fingers. In an attempt to calm myself, I decided to go take a hot shower, hoping that maybe the hot water would relax me a bit. I walked into the restroom and stripped off my clothes and ran the hot water and stepped inside... and while I thought the shower would help me get my mind off Lucy, all I could think about was the beautiful blonde and how I couldn't wait to see her again.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 **Lucy's POV**

"It's already 9pm?" I wondered aloud as I looked at the clock. I took out my phone, wondering who would still be up that I could talk to. I then remembered that I hadn't texted Natsu back like I had told him earlier that I would. Scrolling through my contacts, I found Natsu's and clicked call. I sat there as it rang a few times and then went to voicemail.

"Hey Natsu, it's Lucy," I said after the beep, "just figured I'd call and see if we could talk. I'm kind of bored. Anyway sorry if I caught you at a bad time. Just give me a call or text me when you can," and I hung up the phone, sighing as I sat it down.

My eyes had just started to close as I heard my phone buzz, "That was quick,"

I said and I picked up my phone, expecting to see a text from Natsu, but instead it was a text from an unsaved number.

I read the message;

 _Hey Lucy, it's Akuma._

I replied back;

 _Hey what's up?_

After a few seconds the phone buzzed;

 _Nothing much just got off of work :P what about you?_

I typed out my reply;

 _Just laying around, bored._

His reply came in;

 _Sorry to hear that. Want to hang out?_

I thought about and I decided it sounded like fun;

 _Sure thing. Meet you at Sakura Park in 15?_

The reply came instantly;

 _Sure :)_

I smiled and began shuffling around trying to find something appropriate to put on. Soon I decided on a pair of sweats and a white hoodie. I went upstairs and as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He questioned, his tone laced with panic.

"Yes why?" I replied to the strange man.

"I need you to come with me, something happened to Erza and now she's in the hospital," he said. I nodded, too shocked to say anything and I followed the guy out to his car and we hopped in. The whole ride to the hospital was silent and all I could think about was if Erza was okay or not. Why do bad things just seem to keep happening?

* * *

 **A/N: God hopefully this was better than the first edit *cough* trainwreck *cough***

 **Also I introduced one of my ocs Akuma, he's a sweetie isn't he? Don't worry, this is still a NaLu fic, and no I don't plan on expanding a romantic relationship between Akuma and Lucy; I merely added him as a support character.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! See you around for the next chapter!**


	10. The Day of Dates and Discoveries

**A/N: Back with Chapter 10! I know it hasn't been a full 24 hours but it is still a new day and a new day means a new chapter! Anyway I made an outline for what happens and I feel like it is a good plot! So hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Magnolia Hospital; Sunday, January 20** **th**

 **10PM**

We arrived at the hospital and we immediately rushed inside. I followed the blue haired boy up the first few flights of stairs until we arrived to the fourth floor. We continued down the hall when we reached one of the last rooms on the left.

As he opened the door, I gasped as I saw Erza lying in the hospital bed, her body covered with cuts and brusies, "Oh my god, what happened?" I asked, rushing over to the redhead.

Erza looked at me, weakly, "I'm not sure… I was walking home from work when suddenly I was attacked," she explained, her voice hoarse.

"Who would do this?" I wondered to myself, because I knew that Erza was a widely respected person and almost everyone feared her despite her kind disposition.

I let go of Erza's hand, "I'm so sorry… I'm going to go call Natsu really quick and have him come too," I said, and I saw Erza nod slightly, even though it looked like it hurt her to do even that.

Stepping out of the room, I dialed Natsu's number.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **Natsu's House; Sunday, January 20** **th**

 **10PM**

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard my phone ring. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and went out to my room and grabbed my phone off my bed. It said Lucy… I wonder what she wanted.

"Hey Luce," I said as I answered the phone.

" _Are you busy right now?"_ She asked, her voice sounding kind of urgent.

"I just got out of the shower… is everything okay?" I asked.

" _Erza got attacked and now she's in the hospital. I was wondering if you could come visit her with us,"_ She said, and immediately I froze. Erza was attacked? As in my super badass friend, Erza Scarlet?

"I'll be right there," I said, and I hung up the phone to go put on some clothes. After throwing on some clothes, I ran downstairs and saw my mom staring at me with wide eyes.

"And where do you think you're going so late on a school night?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Erza got hurt and she's in the hospital. Can I use the car to drive up there?" I asked, hoping my mom would say yes.

Her gaze immediately softened, "Sure thing," she said, and she tossed me the keys, "tell Erza I say hello and that I hope she gets better," and I nodded as I ran out the door. I hopped in the car and started it up and soon I was on my way to the hospital. Due to the fact that I sped like a manic, I got to the hospital in a matter of five minutes.

Running inside, I saw a lady at the front desk staring at me, "What room is Erza Scarlet in?" I demanded, and I could tell I freaked the lady out.

Looking at her clipboard, she gulped, "4th floor, last door on the left," she said, and I nodded and I took off to go find the stairs. I raced up the flights of stairs and I sped down the hall of the 4th floor, smiling as I saw Lucy standing outside one of the rooms at the end of the hall.

She smiled softly as I approached, "Hey Natsu," she said, her cheeks a bit flushed.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "H-hey," I mumbled, my face also kind of red. Why were we acting like this?

"Is she alright? I asked, and I felt relieved when the blonde nodded.

"She's doing okay… she's badly beaten up but she said that the doctors told her she would be fine. They actually just gave her a sleeping pill," Lucy explained, "but she said we could come see her tomorrow,"

I nodded, "Alright, well do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure," and I gestured for her to follow, and she did. We walked down the stairs and back out to the parking lot.

Once we were in the car, Lucy turned to me, "Thanks for the ride home," she said.

"No problem," I replied, giving her a small smile. We rode in silence after that, neither one of us finding the ability to talk.

When we arrived to her house, I walked her up to her door, "Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll be alright. Thank you, Natsu," she said and she pulled me into a hug, burying her face into my chest.

My cheeks immediately heated, "N-no problem," I said, slowly wrapping my arms around her. We stood there embracing each other, the unspoken words hanging heavy between us, that neither one of us wanted to let go.

Eventually Lucy did however, "Anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said, "goodnight, Natsu," and she disappeared inside, giving me one last sweet smile before she closed the door.

"Goodnight, Luce," I whispered, smiling as I walked back to my car.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Lucy's House; Monday, January 21** **st**

 **7:30am**

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off, and I slammed my fist down on the clock, making it shut its annoying ass up. I sat up and I immediately wanted to lie back down, as I felt so drained today. However, I knew I had to go to school, mostly because it was required but also because I wanted to see Natsu again. Last night's events kept replaying in my head, how Natsu seemed to get a little flustered around me, and how he hadn't broken our hug… and my lord, that hug, just his touch had sent electricity running down my spine. You wouldn't think I'd get such a rush from a hug, but just being held by Natsu made everything seem right. His scent, his heartbeat, his shallow breathing, just everything about him had been perfect. This crush was getting harder and harder every day… but the way Natsu had gotten flustered around me… is it possible he likes me too? Guess I'd just have to wait to find out.

Suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, and I saw that it was Akuma calling, "Hello?" I asked, wondering why he was calling me this early.

" _Hey sorry, I know it's early but I had to hurry and ask you something,"_ He said, his voice full of excitement.

"What would that be?" I asked.

I heard him whisper something to himself on the phone before he spoke, " _Well, I just saw a flier that the Winter Festival is tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"_ he asked. I sat there in silence as this was the first time anybody had asked me to the Winter Festival. When I was little, my parents and I used to come to Magnolia to visit the annual Winter Festival, but no one had ever personally asked me to go. My mind was just screaming at me to say yes, because hey, a good looking guy just asked you out… but my heart seemed heavy at the thought of going with Akuma, and I knew why; _Natsu._ I really wanted to go with Natsu, I wanted Natsu to ask me and I wanted to sit and watch the fireworks with him and play fun carnival games. But this seemed like a far-off reality as I doubt Natsu would ask me to go anyway.

"Sure, I'll go," I said.

" _Sweet,"_ Akuma said, _"I'll call you later after school and we can work out the details,"_

"Sure thing, talk to you later," I said, and I hung up the phone. Sighing, I threw on some clothes and started getting ready for school. My heart was still heavy as I made my way to school… why couldn't that have been Natsu asking me?

Once I got to school, the whole day seemed to go by like a blur, and I was mostly spaced out as I kept thinking about Natsu. I hadn't seen him much today because he told me he had a big science exam and that he would catch me later. Although, one thing seemed to pique my interest; Lisanna wasn't at school today. Normally the white haired girl would've done something to try to mess with me by now. Looking at the time, I realized that it was almost time for school to be out, and I decided I would try to find out what Lisanna was up to. She never misses school, and it's suspicious that she is missing the day after Erza was attacked.

Soon the school bell rang, and I ran out the door, only to be stopped by Natsu, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

Knowing I couldn't lie to Natsu, I sighed, "I'm going to go try find Lisanna. She wasn't in class today and it's honestly suspicious to me that she would disappear the day after Erza was attacked. That can't just be a coincidence," I said, and I saw Natsu nod, which surprised me.

"I had the same exact thought," he said, "come with me, I know her address," and I followed him down the sidewalk as we walked to Lisanna's house. Soon, we entered a neighborhood of nicer, richer houses.

"Of course Lisanna would live in a richer part of town," I said, smugly, and I saw Natsu nod his agreement.

Soon we arrived a house at the end of the block, it was a white mansion with a black Lexus out front, "It looks like Mirajane is home," he said, and when I gave him a quizzical look, he elaborated, "that is Lisanna's older sister. Unlike Lisanna, Mira is actually nice," and I nodded as we walked up to the door.

Natsu knocked a few times, and after a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a woman who looked vaguely like Lisanna except her hair was longer and she was older, "Natsu? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey Mirajane, I actually came over to talk to Lisanna; is she around?" Natsu said.

Mirajane shook her head, "She went out a while ago but she should be back soon. Would you guys like to wait for her?" she asked.

I nodded, "That would be great," I said, and Mirajane stepped aside, letting us enter. Natsu took me upstairs to Lisanna's room, where we waited for the petite girl's return.

"For a psycho bitch, her room isn't too bad," I said, admiring some of the exquisite paintings she had on her wall. That admiration was cut short as something on the wall in the far corner caught my eye.

"N-Natsu, l-look," I said, shaking as I pointed at what caught my eye. Natsu turned and gasped, and he had a look of fear in his eyes as he saw what I saw. It was a board that had a photo of me, Natsu, Erza, Levy, Gray and even Akuma on it. There was a dagger stabbed into my portrait, and Natsu's had a huge heart drawn around it. A string connected Erza to me, and another connected Gray to Natsu, and then Levy to Erza. I gasped as I saw Erza's portrait had a little red X on it, and the words "taken care of" next to it.

"I knew she did it! That psycho attacked Erza! And it looks like Erza isn't her last victim," I said, and I could Natsu shiver a bit next to me.

"We should get out of here," I said, and all Natsu did was nod. We ran downstairs and out of the house, ignoring Mirajane's shouts of protest as we ran away from the psychotic house.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I had always known Lisanna was a bit unstable, but I didn't know she was this bad. What did I ever see in that girl? I shook my head as I mentally slapped myself for ever getting with her. All I knew was she was out to get us, and Lucy and I were running from her house.

Once we were a safe distance away, we stopped to catch our breath, "Hey Luce," I said, in between breaths.

She looked up, panting, "Yeah, Natsu?" she asked, her eyes connecting with mine. My breath hitched in my throat as she stared at me.

"So I know the Winter Festival is coming up… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked, and I swore I saw her eyes almost pop out of her head.

After a few moments of silence, she gulped, "Well I would but I'm already going with my friend, Akuma. But you can come with us if you like," she said, and I could feel my mood instantly drop as she told me her answer.

"Who is Akuma?" I demanded, suddenly feeling angry at the thought of Lucy going to the festival with some other guy.

She looked at me, confused, "Just some guy I met at the mall… why are you acting so weird?" she questioned, crossing her arms. She was right, why was I acting so weird? Did it really matter who Lucy went with? Why had the mention of her going with some other guy affected me so? AUGH! Enough of these feelings!

"Sure, I guess I'll tag along with you guys," I said, begrudgingly.

My mood softened however once I saw Lucy smile, "Great," she said, hugging me. I hugged her back and breathed in her beautiful scent. This was so hard to do; it was so hard to suppress the amount of feelings I had for Lucy. I know I said I didn't know how I felt but it was a lie. I was in love with this girl. Just everything about her was so intoxicating; her eyes, her smile, her beauty, her voice. I couldn't get enough of it, but I doubt she felt the same about me. She seemed to be interested in this Akuma guy since she was originally going to be his date to the festival. I always quelled my feelings around her because I was too afraid that I would hurt her, since bad things seemed to happen to those I cared about. Man, loving this girl was going to get harder and harder.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10 complete! See you guys tomorrow for the next one!**


	11. The Day He Almost Kissed Me

**A/N: So my fucking computer decided to update halfway through this and didn't give me ANY warning so I lost the best part I had written and had to rewrite it from memory**. **I want to cry honestly. Anyway enjoy this new update.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

After all the weird stuff we had found at Lisanna's yesterday, we decided to go visit Erza today. Yeah, we were skipping school but Erza was more important.

"I hope she is doing alright," Lucy said as we entered the hospital.

"I'm sure she is," I said, giving the blonde a small smile. We continued up the stairs to the fourth floor, the entire walk silent; a common affliction that seemed to occur whenever Lucy and I were alone together.

I saw Lucy smile as we approached Erza's room, the redhead sitting up in her bed, "Hey Erza," I said as we enter, causing the redhead to look up at us in confusion.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza crossed her arms, "it's a school day," I laughed as Erza had always been strict about school.

Lucy smiled, "We just wanted to visit you," she said, and Erza's sharp gaze softened.

"Well, thanks you guys," Erza said, leaning back in her hospital bed.

"No problem, you're our friend," I smiled, "so are you feeling any better?" Erza nodded.

"I'm doing alright," said Erza, "the doctors said I should be able to leave by the end of the week," she smiled.

"That's great!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging the redhead tightly.

"So, we have something to tell you," Lucy said, and I saw her shift uncomfortably.

Erza's gaze shifted from happy to serious in a flash, "What would that be?" she asked.

"We know who attacked you; it was Lisanna. We visited her house yesterday after we realized that she wasn't present at school. Sure enough in her room we saw a board that had all of our images on it and yours had a red X over it and the words 'taken care of' next to it," I explained, and I could see the anger form in Erza's eyes as I explained it to her.

"That bitch; I had nothing to do with any of this," Erza growled, her fists clenching as she spoke.

Lucy took Erza's hand in hers, "I'm sorry, I wish I could've been there to help you," Lucy said.

Erza shook her head, "You would've been attacked too… so don't feel bad about that Lucy, I'm just glad you're safe," she said, squeezing the blonde's hand. I glanced over at the clock; it read 9:45am, we had been here for about 20 minutes already and we had missed nearly two hours of school.

"Well, we should be getting back to school, but we will check in on you later," I said, glancing at Lucy who nodded in agreement.

Erza nodded, "Have fun guys, see you later," she said, and I waited by the door way as Lucy gave her a quick hug goodbye.

"Thanks for coming with me," Lucy said as we exited the room, and I turned to see her give me a small smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "No problem," I said, _I like spending time with you._

But that smile of hers dropped as she looked outside, "It's raining!" she protested, "and today was the one day I decided to do my hair," she stomped her foot. I laughed as she was totally adorable, even when she was mad.

"You'll look perfect either way," I mumbled, too low for her to hear. We exited the hospital and began our walk back to school.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

We had just left the hospital and I was mad; it was raining and today was one of the rare days that I had decided to do my hair. I know I sounded like such a girly girl but there were rare occasions where I actually tried to give a shit about my appearance, especially now that I knew I liked Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu's hand gripped mine and I was pulled back into Natsu's embrace, "Look out," he said, and as he said that a car zoomed past and splashed water exactly where I had been standing.

"T-thanks," I said as I looked up at him, our eyes connecting. I stood there, just staring up into those intense, beautiful onyx eyes that were staring back at me with about as much emotion as I felt. All I could focus on was how close his lips were to mine, and about how if I inched forward just a bit, I could kiss them.

That thought was cut short, however, as he let me out of his embrace, "No problem," he said, his cheeks slightly flushed. After that, the rest of the walk was nothing but silence. Why were things always like this? Natsu and I could barely talk anymore without things getting all awkward. I mean I knew I liked him, but why was he acting weird? Surely he didn't feel the same way, I mean he's Natsu Dragneel, one of the coolest guys in school, and I'm just the new girl. There is no way that I would catch his eye… right?

As we arrived to school, my eyes widened in surprise as I saw Akuma approaching me, a huge grin on his face, "Hey Lucy!" he exclaimed, running up to us.

Natsu frowned, "Who is this?" he asked, looking Akuma up and down as if he was some foreign object.

Akuma grinned, "I'm Akuma! You must be Natsu? Nice to meet you!" he said, extending his hand to shake Natsu's. Natsu just stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Akuma's hand as if it was poisoned or something.

Akuma shifted uncomfortably, "Anyway, are you excited for the festival tonight?" he asked, turning his attention to me.

I nodded, "Yup, and by the way, Natsu is going to come with us," I said, although now it didn't seem like such a good idea since Natsu looked like he was ready to beat Akuma's ass.

Akuma's grin instantly dropped, "Great," he said, "I'll see you guys later then," and he stalked off before I was able to say anything. What was everyone's problem? Natsu acted like he wanted to kill Akuma, and now Akuma is all glum because I told him I invited Natsu. God, why are boys so weird?

Natsu cringed, "He's worse than I imagined. Why are you friends with that kid?" he asked, and I turned towards him in surprise as I had never seen Natsu so hostile.

"What's your problem? Akuma was being friendly; you were the one who gave him a death glare," I crossed my arms as I glared at Natsu.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't like him," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well just put up with him tonight, for me?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

His gaze softened once he saw me smile, "Alright Luce, I'll try," he said, and all I could do in that moment was hug him.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I stalked away after that Natsu dude had been extremely rude to me. I don't know what his problem was but I didn't like him. As I walked away, I turned back to see Lucy throw her arms around Natsu, pulling him into a tight hug, and it irked me even more when I saw Natsu's cheeks turned red as Lucy hugged him. That should be me! I should be the one getting hugged by Lucy; I should be the one with flushed cheeks and the one who takes Lucy on walks! Well, after I win her heart at the festival tonight, that Natsu kid will be nothing but ancient history. I grinned as I thought about how I was going to make Lucy fall for me tonight.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I had said my goodbye to Lucy as I headed to my math class; I had missed twenty minutes of it but oh well. I usually skipped math anyway so it was nothing new to me. However, I couldn't get my mind off my encounter with Akuma earlier; how he had stared at Lucy, smiled at her, acted around her. Can that kid just go shove the fuck off? Can't he see that Lucy was mine? Wait… did I just say Lucy was mine? I knew I liked her but to call her mine… what was happening to me?

"Mr. Dragneel, are you going to answer the question or not?" The teacher barked at me.

I looked up and saw the equation he was pointing at, "Uh, X = 2.5421," I said, quickly doing the math in my head. The teacher just rolled his eyes, obviously wanting an excuse to bust me and send my back to the office.

"What's up with you today, man?" Gray whispered beside me.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said. Total lie, I wasn't fine. I was too busy thinking about how I wanted to smash Akuma's face in and keep him away from Lucy.

"Whatever then," Gray said, and he turned back to his work. I couldn't wait for the festival tonight; someway, somehow I was going to get rid of that Akuma kid.

Eventually the bell rang and math was over meaning that it was lunch time, one of the few times I got to see Lucy, "Hey Luce," I said, as I entered the hallway to see her waiting for me.

Her cheeks flushed when she saw me, "H-hey," she squeaked, trying to avoid looking at me.

I ignored it, "You ready to go eat?" I asked, "I know a cool place we can sit at," and I took her hand in mine, causing her to flush even more and I led her down the hall to the back entrance of the school.

"Where are we going, Natsu?" she demanded as I dragged her behind me, even though she didn't make any attempts to resist.

"You'll see," I said, and soon we were outside at the back of the school, standing in front of a ladder that led up to the roof.

"Follow me," I said, and I climbed up the ladder to the roof, Lucy following shortly behind me.

I heard Lucy gasp, "Wow, I didn't know this spot was here!" she exclaimed, peering over the edge of the building.

"Gray and I used to come up here when we were freshman; I don't know why we stopped," I said, dropping my bag off my shoulder.

"So what time do you want me to come by so we can head to the festival?" I asked, glancing at the blonde.

"Like around six would be great," she said, and I nodded.

"Six it is then," I replied, smiling at her.

* * *

 _ **Later that day…**_

 **Lucy's POV**

I looked at the clock and gasped as it ready 5:50pm, Natsu was going to be here in 15 minutes and I wasn't even halfway ready yet.

"Hmmm… what outfit could I wear thatwould capture Natsu's attention the most?" I wondered aloud. I decided on a black dress and a pair of black heels; Natsu seemed like he would like black, and my mother always said I did look amazing in black. Throwing it on quickly, I ran into the restroom to do my makeup. I made sure that I didn't go too overboard, as I didn't want Natsu to think I was insecure about my looks; I decided on a light shade of lipstick and some eyeliner and a tiny bit of blush.

"Perfect!" I said, smiling as I assessed myself in the mirror.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door, and I dashed to door, almost tripping a few times from how fast I moved, "Hey Natsu," I said, as I opened the door.

Natsu's jaw instantly dropped, "W-wow," was all he could muster, and I giggled because his reaction was super cute.

"You look pretty wow yourself," I said, gesturing to the red blazer and black tie that Natsu was wearing.

"Thanks," he said, still eyeing me with a tint of red on his face.

"You ready to go?" I asked, and all he did was nod. I giggled again as I closed and locked my door and followed Natsu out to his car.

"When is what's-his-face coming?" Natsu asked as we got into the car.

"His name is Akuma," I said, "and he said he would meet us there," I saw Natsu roll his eyes as I corrected him, but I ignored it. We drove to the festival; once again the ride was silent. Why does this always happen?

Soon we arrived at the festival grounds, "Wow, it looks bigger than it did last year," I said, admiring the huge festival that lay before us.

Natsu nodded, "I heard they added a cool fencing arena," he said as we got out of the car.

"That's cool!" I exclaimed, and he smiled as we walked towards the entrance.

As soon as we entered the festival, Akuma bounded up to us, "Hey Lucy," he said, brushing past Natsu without even regarding him.

"Hey Akuma," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable that he had just ignored Natsu's existence.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" I asked, looking at both of the boys.

"We could go play some of the games? I saw a cool water gun game," Akuma said.

"Is that alright with you?" I asked, turning to Natsu. He just grunted, which I went ahead and took as a yes so we continued down the walkway towards where all the game booths were. The whole festival seemed to go by in a blur, and to be honest I'm glad it did; Akuma kept trying to win me things and I could tell that being around him was really irritating Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, look what I won you!" Akuma would say, handing me some weird stuffed animal he had won from a game. Each time I would thank him, and each time Natsu would get even angrier.

Eventually we got to the end of the festival, when the fireworks were about to start, "I'm going to go run to the restroom really quick," Akuma said, and he sped off to find the nearest bathroom.

Natsu grunted, "Finally he left," I glared at Natsu.

"Why are you always so rude to him? I get he was a little too bubbly tonight but he is actually really sweet," I said, crossing my arms.

"So you like him, is that it?" Natsu shouted, advancing towards me.

"Why do you even care who I like?" I shouted back, taking a step closer to him like he had me.

That seemed to make him stop, "Because, Luce," he mumbled, turning away from me.

"Because why?" I asked, trying to lower my voice as well. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with so many different emotions that they were impossible to read. He moved closer to me, eyeing my lips as he inched closer. Was this it? Was he going to kiss me? He kept inching his face closer to mine, his lips barely an inch away from mine. My heart was beating out of my chest right now, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Hey guys! I'm back," Akuma said, as he appeared next to us. Natsu quickly moved away from me, leaving me standing there like an idiot. He had almost kissed me. Natsu Dragneel had almost kissed me! WHAT THE HELL AKUMA!

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's a wrap! See you guys later** f **or the next update!**


	12. The Day Feelings Got Riled Up

**vA/N: Back with Chapter 12! Thank you to all the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Anyway enjoy this update!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It had been a week since the winter festival; Erza had gotten out of the hospital and we had hung out almost every second since then. As much fun as hanging out with Natsu has been, it has been nice just having some girl time. I had even told her about the almost kiss with Natsu;

" _He almost kissed you?!" Erza exclaimed, her eyes widened with shock._

" _Yeah… and we would have kissed too had Akuma not come barging in and ruined it," I said, crossing my arms as I was still a bit angry at the purple haired boy._

" _Don't worry; you'll get your chance with Natsu soon; I can tell by the way he looks at you," she said, causing my cheeks to flush._

" _W-what do you mean?" I asked._

" _Don't act naïve Lucy, it doesn't take a genius to tell that Natsu likes you," she said._

" _I doubt he does… I mean he and I are in two different worlds," I said, sighing as I thought about the pink haired boy that had stolen my heart._

And speaking of Natsu, he had hardly spoken to me since the almost kiss; every time I would say hey to him, he would just give me a quick 'hi' before running off to go talk to Gray. He didn't walk with me to school anymore and he didn't randomly show up to my house to hang out with me, and he hardly answered my texts. It's like all the progress we had made in the past few weeks had never happened and I had just awoken from a cruel dream.

"Hey Lucy!" I turned to see Levy bounding up towards me, her blue hair bobbing as she ran. Levy had originally been friends with Lisanna, but after all the crazy stuff Lisanna had done, Levy had become my friend. After only a week of friendship, we had become best friends like how Erza and I were.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, wondering what had the short girl in such a hurry.

"I just got my copy of that new fantasy book and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and read it with me after school?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I can't, I'm going to invite Natsu over today to talk about everything that is going on, but maybe tomorrow," I said, and I saw the blue haired girl nod.

"Tomorrow works… but I got to run to calculus; good luck with Natsu," she said before running off to get to her class. I turned the other direction to head over to where Natsu's locker was so I could talk to him about tonight.

Sure enough, the pinkette was standing at his locker, putting a few books in his bag, "Hey Natsu," I said, smiling as I approached.

He turned to me, his onyx eyes almost as emotionless as when we first met, "Hi," he said, his voice empty. He started to walk away like he usually did but I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop avoiding me," I said, causing him to turn and look at me, a bit of a pained expression on his face. But it was gone as quick as it came.

"I'm not avoiding you; I'm just busy," he said.

"That's a lie and you know it. Now, I want you to come over after school today so we can talk about whatever is going on," I said, gripping his arm a bit tighter so he knew I was serious.

"Alright, I'll be there," he sighed, "but can you let me go so I can get to class?" I let go of his arm and watched him walk away.

"God, why is he being such a prick?" I whispered to myself.

"He's probably caught up with the rest of us and realized that you're just a pathetic waste of space," I froze as I heard the voice of Lisanna behind me.

"So, the little bitch is back, can't say I missed you," I said, smirking as I turned around to face her.

She crossed her arms, "Drop the act, Lucy, we both know how scared you are of me," she said, returning my smirk with one of her own.

"It isn't an act; I'm not scared of you anymore. I actually feel sorry for you; you feel like you have to ruin everyone's lives just because Natsu didn't want to be with you anymore," I retorted, and I could see anger flare in the girl's eyes.

"He may not want to be with me anymore, but I know for a fact that he doesn't want to be with you," she shot back. That was it! I lifted my hand and slapped Lisanna hard across the face.

"That was for what you did to Erza," I shouted, causing Lisanna to step back a bit, and I slapped her hard across the face with my other hand.

"And that was for everything you've done to me; we are done here," I said, and I turned and walked away, leaving Lisanna standing there like a deer in headlights. I wasn't going to let Lisanna bother me anymore. I continued walking down the hallway until I got to my history class.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy had invited me to come over after school today to talk about why I was acting so weird and I had just given in like usual. She was true in the fact that I was avoiding her but probably not for the reasons she thinks. A week ago at the winter festival, I had almost kissed her. I had gotten jealous of how she seemed to like Akuma and after a very brief argument I had leaned in to kiss her only to have the purple haired bastard come up and cockblock me. What are you supposed to say to someone after that? Something like "Oh hey Lucy, I almost kissed you but got interrupted by your friend so do you want to go for round two?" no because that would be stupid. I had no idea what to say to her so that's why I was avoiding her. What was I going to say when we talked later today? I honestly had no idea, and I could only begin to guess what Lucy would say. I'm guessing she was going to get mad at me for avoiding me or she was going to talk about how we had almost kissed. Either way, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't good with this kind of stuff. I've never really liked anyone before, and now that I knew I liked Lucy, I was kind of dumbstruck.

 _Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked._

 _She nodded, "I'll be alright. Thank you, Natsu," she said and she pulled me into a hug, burying her face into my chest._

 _My cheeks immediately heated, "N-no problem," I said, slowly wrapping my arms around her. We stood there embracing each other, the unspoken words hanging heavy between us, that neither one of us wanted to let go._

 _Eventually Lucy did however, "Anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said, "goodnight, Natsu," and she disappeared inside, giving me one last sweet smile before she closed the door._

" _Goodnight, Luce," I whispered, smiling as I walked back to my car._

That memory of the other night suddenly flashed through my head; how Lucy had just hugged me and had looked at me with the same sort of longing that I had her. Or like the time we played in the snow and she tackled me, and we had just laid there, our faces centimeters apart and both of our cheeks flushed. Was it possible that she felt the same way? If she did, then why hadn't she said anything? But I couldn't judge her for that because I hadn't said shit about any of my feelings. I guess we will find out when I go over there.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

The school bell _finally_ rang, meaning that I was free from the stupid prison and I could go home to get ready to talk to Natsu. Before last period, Natsu and I had agreed that he would come over at 6 and I would make dinner and we would talk. I hope Natsu would finally open up to me about what was wrong and why he was acting the way he was acting. Erza had offered to give me a ride home with Jellal, but I insisted on walking because it was actually one of those random nice warm days in January. It also gave me more time to ponder on what I was going to say to Natsu. I already had so many scenarios concocted in my head. All I knew was that I had to be calm and collected about it; "Hey Natsu, I really like you and shit," … oh gosh Lucy that was stupid.

"Why is this so complicated?!" I exclaimed as I approached my house.

"What's complicated?" I jumped as I saw Akuma sitting on my porch steps. What the hell? Does this kid ever call before he just shows up?

I ignored his question, "Oh hey Akuma, what're you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't even notice, "I was hoping we could hang out," he said, standing up so he could face me.

I shrugged, "Sure, as long as you're out of here by six because I've got plans," Akuma nodded and I walked to the door and let him inside.

I threw my bag down, "Home sweet home," I said, plopping myself on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Akuma asked as he took a seat next to me.

"We could play video games? I got Super Smash Bros on the GameCube," I said, nodding over to the system that sat in front of my TV.

"SSB? Really? I didn't peg you as a video game girl," he said, laughing a bit.

"I get that a lot," I replied, grabbing one of the controllers while Akuma grabbed the other.

"Try not to cry when I beat you," I taunted.

"I could say the same," Akuma shot back, winking at me when he did. Honestly, that made me feel a bit uncomfortable; but I brushed it off. Soon Akuma and I were deep into our video game session and if we are being honest, I totally kicked his ass! HA! Revenge for interrupting my kiss last day, you plum headed bastard.

"So what plans do you have later?" Akuma asked as we finished our like fiftieth match.

"Oh, Natsu is coming over and I'm making dinner for him," I said, and I could just see the mood drop in Akuma's eyes as I mentioned Natsu.

"You and Natsu are pretty close, huh?" Akuma asked, his voice laced with a bit of sadness.

I shrugged, "I guess… I mean we have hung out a fair amount of times but he's just bipolar about how he feels I guess; one day he is all talkative and smiley and then the next he acts like we are strangers and we just met. I don't even know anymore," I said, sighing as I thought of the pink haired boy who had managed to capture my heart in just a matter of weeks.

"Do you like Natsu?" Akuma asked, breaking me from my trance.

"What kind of question is that?" I blushed, "and what a random one at that," Akuma laughed a bit.

"Lucy, I can tell you like Natsu… so why don't you just tell him?" he asked.

"Because Natsu is… well, you've seen the guy. And then there is me, new-girl-Lucy, and there is no way that someone as high up as Natsu would fall for a girl like me," I said, and I saw Akuma's brows furrow.

"What do you mean? You're perfect just the way you are and Natsu would have to be the biggest dumbass in the world not to notice that," Akuma said, and I smiled a bit as it made me feel a bit warm inside.

"Thanks Akuma," I said, and the purple haired boy just returned my smile. I had to admit, even for a weirdo, Akuma sure did know how to cheer me up.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

It was 5:45 when I had left for Lucy's house; I was determined to get there a bit early to seem a little more gentleman-like. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forward as I made my way down the sidewalk to her house; not going to lie, I was pretty nervous. Tonight could have so many possible outcomes; Lucy could scream at me for ignoring me and tell me to get the fuck out… she could talk about our kiss and maybe even ask if we could try again or she would just not bring up either and everything would remain tense and awkward. Every scenario scared me and that's saying something because the great Natsu Dragneel never gets scared… well besides methods of transportation because they make me feel sick but other than that! I grinned as I was coming up to Lucy's house and I started making my way towards the porch, but as soon as I peered at the window, I froze. Inside sat Lucy, and she was sitting with Akuma, and both were smiling and look quite chummy together. So Lucy had invited Akuma over? Did she forget about our dinner plans? Not surprised; I knew she liked him and this all but confirmed it. Sighing, I turned around and headed back towards my house.

"Natsu, what's wrong? Wendy asked as I trudged inside. I just ignored her and made my way to my room and I slammed and locked the door as soon as I got inside.

"Natsu! Don't slam any doors!" my mother shouted from downstairs. I just rolled my eyes and plopped myself on my bed. Fuck Lucy right now honestly, and fuck Akuma that little purple haired prick. And so I just laid there in silence, my heart hurting as I thought about Lucy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It was 6:15 when Akuma had left, and Natsu still hadn't shown; it was really unlike him to be late. I hadn't gotten a text or call, so I knew he didn't cancel. So I decided to text him:

" _Hey, where are you?"_ I typed in my text and clicked send.

After a few seconds, his reply dinged in;

" _Didn't feel good; stayed home,"_

My heart clenched a bit at how cold that message seemed;

" _Oh okay, well I hope you feel better… do you want to come over tomorrow?"_ I replied.

I sat there and waited for a reply but none came. So Natsu had just blown me off, hadn't bothered to tell me until I texted him first and now he won't reply to my messages. Did I do something wrong? Did he not want to be my friend anymore? The thought of a life without Natsu made my heart twist; I loved him and I wanted him here more than anything right now… but I guess if he is going to be a prick then I'd just leave him be for the night. Really in the need to talk to someone I dialed up Erza's number;

"Hey Erza," I said into the phone.

" _Hey Lucy, what's up?"_ her voice replied back.

"I'm having a bit of a rough night and was wondering if you would come over so I could talk to you," I said.

" _I'll be there in ten minutes,"_ she said and she hung up the phone. I smiled, knowing that I could always count on Erza.

Sure enough after ten minutes precisely there was a knock on my door, and I rushed to open it, "Hey!" I exclaimed as I opened it, giving the redhead a quick hug.

"Come in," I said, releasing her. Erza walked inside and took a seat on the recliner next to the couch.

"So what's on your mind?" Erza asked, her eyes full of concern.

"It's Natsu! I don't know what his problem is; he was supposed to come at 6 this evening and we were going to cook dinner and talk, but he never showed and then when I texted him he sent me a really cold reply and then didn't bother to reply again. Does he just not like me anymore? I wish I didn't have this stupid crush on him!" I said, putting my face in my hands.

"Lucy, don't beat yourself up over this. Natsu is a pretty dense idiot when it comes to social interaction; I doubt it was you. He is probably in one of his moods and just doesn't have the heart to tell you that he doesn't want to be around anyone right now. I'd say give it until tomorrow and then try talking to him then," Erza said, shifting around as she tried getting comfortable in the recliner.

"But what if that doesn't work? What if Natsu is really done with me? I can't bear the thought of things going back to how they were when I first moved here… not when I have such strong feelings for him," I said, and I saw Erza's serious gaze soften a bit.

"Just give it time Lucy, if Natsu truly cares about you like he seems to, then he will come around," she replied, giving me a small smile.

"I sure hope so; I mean I figured after he almost kissed me at the festival that it meant that he liked me, but his actions as of lately have seemed just the opposite," I said.

"Have you and Natsu talked about the almost kiss?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I've been too nervous to bring anything up," I said, and I was even more confused when I saw Erza's eyes fill with realization.

"There's your problem; you guys haven't talked about it. You two just played it off like it never happened and just let the awkward feelings pile on to it, and that's probably why Natsu is acting the way he is, because he feels awkward about everything. Who could blame him though, after Akuma interrupted you two," Erza said.

"I hope you're right," I said, and I sighed as I thought back to the almost kiss with Natsu and how close he had been to me. Everything in that moment had been perfect and all I could think about is what would've happened if we actually had kissed. Guess I'll never know…

* * *

 **A/N: Wow over 3000 words! That's a newish record! I always try to get over 2000 but I haven't hit 3000 in a while! Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll see you guys later for the next one! Be sure to check out my new NaLu fic "Bloodstream" if you haven't already!**


	13. The Day Things Kept Getting Awkward

**A/N: Well I'm back with another update! Sorry this one took a couple days, I've been working doubles at work now and I've been sleeping in all my free time. But I had a day off today so I spent my afternoon-evening writing this update!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Another week had flown by since the last time Natsu and I had spoken and now he was completely avoiding me altogether; every time I would come say hi at his locker, he would walk away to go chat with Gray, and he didn't bother to sit with me at lunch anymore and he didn't sit next to me in any of our classes anymore. It was like Natsu was a stranger now, like how it was before he saved my life that one night, and I had never missed him more. I found it hard to go to school because it was so heart wrenching to watch Natsu treat me like that, and whenever I went home I would immediately send him a text telling him that I hope he had a good day and then I would cry when he didn't reply. I know it sounds super pathetic but I don't know how to feel right now or what I should even do; talking to Natsu wasn't going to help and there was only so much advice that Erza could give.

"Why did I ever have to fall for that idiot?" I whispered to myself, wiping a few tears from my face as I lay in my bed, trying to debate if I wanted to text Natsu or not since I had just gotten home a little while ago. I decided against it, since I knew he wouldn't reply anyway. It's not like her feelings mattered right? If they did, Natsu would be talking to me and he would still be my best friend… _or maybe even more._

" _So you like him, is that it?" Natsu shouted, advancing towards me._

" _Why do you even care who I like?" I shouted back, taking a step closer to him like he had me._

 _That seemed to make him stop, "Because, Luce," he mumbled, turning away from me._

" _Because why?" I asked, trying to lower my voice as well. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with so many different emotions that they were impossible to read. He moved closer to me, eyeing my lips as he inched closer. Was this it? Was he going to kiss me? He kept inching his face closer to mine, his lips barely an inch away from mine. My heart was beating out of my chest right now, I felt like I was going to pass out._

My heart began to ache as that memory rushed through my mind; what would've happened had we actually kissed? Would we be together right now? Or would things just be as awkward and tense as they already were? So many unanswered questions wracked my brain as I thought of the one pink-haired boy who was never off my mind no matter how hard I tried to push him out. Those beautiful onyx eyes that stared back at me with such intensity; that adorable toothy grin that forms on his lips whenever he's happy; the way he holds me close when he hugs me, his muscles rippling as he pulls me closer. Just everything about him was perfect; Natsu Dragneel was truly a work of art, and now he was just life's cruel way of breaking my heart.

"I need to talk to someone before I go crazy," I said, and I pulled out my phone and texted Akuma;

" _You should come over,"_ I typed out, clicking send once I had typed out the message.

A few seconds later, his reply came in;

" _Sure, I'm on my way :)"_ he replied, and I smiled as I closed my phone, glad someone was coming over so I could talk to them about everything that was racing around in my brain right now.

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on my door, "Come in!" I shouted, as I was too lazy to get the door.

The door swung open and in walked Akuma, a huge cheery grin on his face, "Hey Luce!" he said, closing the door as he entered. Luce? My heart hurt as I remembered when Natsu had called me Luce.

"Please don't call me that," I mumbled as Akuma came to sit down beside me.

"Why not; what's wrong?" Akuma questioned, taking my hand in his. I began to feel kind of strange, but I didn't remove my hand from his.

"I'm in love with Natsu; I have been for a while and I'm just so lost. Things were going great; we were hanging out and texting and having fun… but then he almost kissed me at the winter festival but it didn't happen and now he's acting like I don't exist… and it hurts," I said, a few tears streaming down my face.

Akuma immediately let go of my hand, his face really downcast, "So I was right; you do love him..," he said, his voice really low and hollow.

"Y-yeah… is that a problem?" I asked, but instead of responding, Akuma looked up and immediately pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and sweet, befitting of his personality. I was honestly too shocked to move; why wasn't I moving? I loved Natsu, and I knew that I only liked Akuma as a friend.

"S-stop!" I shouted as I pushed Akuma off of me, a bewildered expression emerging on his face.

"Why would you kiss me when I just told you that I had feelings for Natsu?" I continued to shout, not even caring that Akuma looked like he was about to cry.

"I just wanted to see… if maybe you felt the same way about me that I do you," Akuma said, quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"How could I ever like someone that interrupted my almost kiss with my crush? Honestly, Akuma, I wanted to strangle you after that night!" the words just began to spill out of me; all my control gone, "I don't love you! I love Natsu! We are just friends and that's all you and I will ever be!" Akuma shied away as my voice continued to boom, all my emotions flowing into my words; all the hurt I felt because of Natsu.

"I'm sorry that one stupid kiss made you mad," Akuma replied, bitterly.

"I'm mad that it wasn't Natsu!" Akuma's eyes widened, "my first kiss was supposed to be with Natsu, not you!"

"Get out!" I shrieked, and all Akuma did was nod and headed for the door. As soon as he was gone, I immediately burst into tears. Part of me felt guilty that I had been mean to him, but I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I was angry and I was hurt; life had handed me this amazing and perfect guy but it was just a game. Life was dangling Natsu in front of me just enough to keep me coming back, but just far enough that I couldn't actually reach him. I just stared at the door where Akuma had run out; I had never reacted like that… what was happening to me?

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

This week had been pretty drama free since I had stopped talking to Lucy; it hurt when she wasn't around but I just had to deal with it. She obviously liked Akuma and so there was no point in trying to get her attention anymore.

"So what do you want to do today?" Gray asked as we got back to his house from our afternoon walk; Gray and I had been trying to work out more often to try to get in even better shape.

I shrugged, "We could go lift some," I said.

Gray shook his head, "I just lifted this morning so I'd rather not," he said, taking a drink of his water.

"I don't know what to do then," I said, flopping on his couch.

"You could always give Lucy a call and quit being a prick," Gray said as he sat next to me.

"You already know that's not an option," I growled, my heart beginning to hurt a bit as I thought of the blonde.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Would you quit being a drama queen and just go talk to her?" he said.

"I'm not having this conversation again; I'm going home," I said, and I walked out of Gray's house before he could respond. I can't believe Gray was bringing up Lucy AGAIN, after I had told him at the start of this week that I didn't want to talk about her anymore. It hurt enough knowing that I was causing her pain, but it made the blow even worse when I was constantly reminded of her. Why did she ever have to come to Fairy Tail High? This beautiful blonde goddess who somehow enchanted me with her mesmerizing spell was now constantly on my mind and deep inside my heart. In the month and half I had known her, I had fallen for her every single day; I kept discovering all these cute little quirks that she had that just made me like her even more. When she would snort sometimes when she laughed, or even when her cheeks would flush any time she was near me; all those cute things that she did that always made my heart race.

"They say a man in denial isn't truly a man at all," I looked up to see Erza standing on my porch as I approached my house.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, even though I already had a feeling.

"I'm here because you're hurting Lucy and that stops here," she said, giving me one of her very sharp stares that always made me cower a bit.

"There's nothing to say," I said, and as I attempted to walk past her, her arm shot out and grabbed mine.

"You're not going anywhere, Dragneel; not until we get to the bottom of all your drama," she said, and she gestured to the porch swing next to her. I knew I couldn't win one against Erza so I just cooperated and went to the bench, Erza taking a seat next to me.

"You like Lucy, don't you?" she asked immediately, my cheeks heating at the question. I didn't respond however.

"I know you don't want to acknowledge it but I know you, we've been friends since we were little. Why don't you just go tell her?" Erza said.

"Because I saw her and Akuma together; it's quite obvious they have a thing for each other," I said bitterly as I thought about when I had seen her and Akuma smiling and laughing inside.

Erza rolled her eyes, "She only likes Akuma as a friend; trust me when I say that you are what she primarily talks about… and she says she constantly thinks about how you tried to kiss her," Erza said. My breath hitched in my throat.

"S-she thinks about it too?" my voice came out all hoarse.

Erza nodded, "She kept saying she wishes it happened, and then maybe things wouldn't be so weird," my heart raced a bit at those words. Imagine if I had kissed Lucy that night… what would we be right now? Certainly better than all the bullshit going on right now…

"Y-you're making that u-up," I choked out, still wrapped up in my thoughts.

Erza cocked her eyebrow, "Why would I lie to you?" she said, crossing her arms. I knew in that instant that she was right; Erza wouldn't lie to me. So Lucy had feelings for me after all?

"So you mean this whole time I've just been avoiding her for false reasons?" I asked, and I felt instantly guilty as I saw Erza nod.

"You've been a dick," she said, blandly, "you need to go apologize to her,"

I sighed, "Alright, I will," Erza smiled as I conceded defeat.

"Have fun!" she said, as she bounded out the door, leaving me to figure out what the hell I was going to say to Lucy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

The knock on my door was a sudden relief from all my crying, but I didn't want to answer it because of how much of a wreck I looked like. Oh well, I would just shoo them off I guess…

"Coming!" I exclaimed, making my way to the door.

As soon as I opened the door, my eyes widened as I saw Natsu standing there, "Hey," my heart dropped as he gave me a small smile. I said nothing, I just stood there taking in his image; the beautiful pink-haired boy standing before me, the boy that had stolen my heart was standing right in front of me after two weeks of ignoring me… what was I supposed to do?

"Luce?" He asked, waving his hand in front of me. As if on cue I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around him in a big hug, pushing my face into his chest. He smelled of smoke, like the smoke that comes from a warm bonfire… and it smelled amazing.

"I missed you," I said, softly, as a few tears began to run down my face onto his shirt.

"I missed you too, Luce," he said, resting his head on mine. And in that moment, everything was forgiven; Natsu was back and I could feel my heart mend a little.

 _I love you, Natsu._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out there! I started my new job and I had my annual anime convention to attend! Also I rewrote this chapter like 9000000x times so I hope that it is good!**


	14. The Day I Was His Valentine

**A/N: Back with Chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Well, I was in distress to say the least; today was Valentine's Day, and as usual, I had no boyfriend to share it with. This had never been a problem for me before seeing as I had never really liked anyone, but now there was Natsu and the whole mess of jumbled feelings inside. Did I want to spend Valentine's Day with Natsu? Yes! Was I a delusional idiot for thinking that? Also yes; while things were going better with Natsu and I, we were still just friends and it was starting to seem that is all we will ever be. I mean sure he almost kissed me but it actually didn't happen and nothing like that had happened since. Any feelings Natsu would've had for me are obviously gone and now I'm just tormenting myself longing for him.

I became very irritated as I heard a knocking echo from upstairs, "Who the hell is here at nine in the morning on a Sunday?" I wondered aloud as I walked up the stairs to the door.

My mood did not get any better as I opened the door to reveal Akuma, who was staring at me with a ridiculous grin, "What do you want?" I asked a bit harshly.

Akuma ignored it, "I brought you some chocolates! Happy Valentine's Day!" I groaned as his perky voice was giving me a headache.

"Akuma, how many times do I need to tell you that I like Natsu? And also I'm still mad at you for planting one on me the last time you were here," I snapped, causing Akuma to step back a bit.

Akuma sighed, "Sorry about that… but I can't help how I feel about you Lucy! I know we just met but I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that we were meant to be," he said, his eyes shining as he smiled widely at me.

"We are most definitely not," I crossed my arms as I fired back my sharp retort.

When Akuma said nothing, I sighed, "Just go home," I said, and I shut the door before the purple haired boy could protest. Yes, I was being very harsh to Akuma, but I knew he wouldn't quit pursuing me so I was hoping if I started being cold to him that he'd eventually give up.

"Oh Natsu… I wish that would've been you," I whispered softly as my heart raced at the thought of Natsu showing up at my door with chocolates and a confession.

As fate does, there was another knocking on my door, "Akuma I swear to god if you ar-," but I was cut off as the door opened to reveal not Akuma, but Natsu.

"Oh, hey!" I said, stepping aside so he could enter.

"What's up? You seem irritated," he stated, seeing right through my sudden mood change.

"Oh it was just stuff with Akuma; he showed up with a confession and some Valentine's chocolates but I turned him down," I said, and I felt confused as I saw Natsu's eyes fill with both surprise and what appeared to be a sense of pleasure.

"Really? I would've thought you and Akuma had a thing," Natsu stated.

I shook my head, "No, he likes me but I only see him as a friend," I said, and I saw Natsu's uncomfortable demeanor relax a bit.

"So what're you doing here? Not that I don't mind your company," I said.

"I was wondering since we both don't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with if maybe you wanted to go do something with me?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

My cheeks heated a bit, "S-sure!" I said, more flustered that it needed to be.

"Sweet," Natsu said, giving me one of his adorable toothy grins that I had come to love.

"So what were you thinking?" I asked, giving Natsu a quizzical look.

He shrugged, "I figured we could go to a movie or grab a bite to eat or something along those lines," he said.

"Some food actually does sound good; there is this awesome pancake house a few blocks away, do you want to go grab some breakfast there?" I asked.

His pink hair bobbed as he nodded, "Sounds good," Natsu smiled, causing my cheeks to heat again. Sometimes I hated that Natsu had this kind of effect on me.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him out the house. Let's just say food makes me excited, especially pancakes. As we walked, I realized that we were still holding hands, but Natsu didn't seem to care so I didn't pull away.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" Natsu asked, his hand still entwined with mine.

I nodded, "Once in middle school I had relationship with this guy but it wasn't too serious so I doubt it counts," Natsu chuckled a bit, "what about you? Any girlfriends?"

"I spent one with Lisanna but that's pretty much it; I think it's a bit of an overrated holiday unless you have someone really cool to share it with," he said, gesturing to our entwined hands. My cheeks immediately flared and I had to look away because if I kept staring at his cute smirk I'd probably pass out.

"This is nice," Natsu said, causing me to turn back and look at him.

"What is?" I asked.

The pinkette gave me another cute smirk, "Spending the day with you," my cheeks flushed and I had to use my free hand to cover my mouth to prevent myself from squealing. Natsu was a man of little words but today his words had bordered on romantic and it was making my heart soar. Was it possible that Natsu felt the same way I did? Hopefully today would give me a sign or an answer.

"Yeah it is," I said, smiling as our hands were still connected. We spent the rest of the walk in silence, our hands still locked together as neither one of us seemed to want to let go. I didn't care; I was the happiest I had ever been in a while. Just being around Natsu made my day and filled me with a warm feeling inside.

When we arrived, Natsu's eyes filled with wonder as he saw enormous stacks of pancakes that people were eating inside, "This looks incredible," he marveled.

"I figured you'd like it," I said, earning me another cute smile from the pink haired heartthrob.

"Well you know me well then," he said, leading me inside. Our hands finally separated as we walked up to the counter where we waited to be seated, and I smiled inside as I could still feel his hand on mine.

"Right this way," the hostess said, and she led us to a booth in the back, noticeably away from the other customers.

"Your server should be with you momentarily," she said and she stalked off back to the front.

"What do you usually get here?" Natsu asked, his onyx eyes concentrating hard on me. He always was serious about food.

"I usually get the double chocolate chip pancakes and a big side of bacon; although I do sometimes get the biscuits and gravy plate with sausage," I said, pointing to the two items on the menu.

"Well I'm having whatever you're having," my cheeks heated as Natsu smiled at me again.

"I think the biscuits sound good today," I said, my mouth watering at the thought of the food as their gravy here was really delicious.

"Sounds good," Natsu replied.

Soon, our server appeared, and I smiled as I recognized it was Mirajane, "Hey guys! Welcome! What can I get you guys started to drink?" she asked, giving us one of her signature sweet smiles.

"Hey Mira, I'll take a coffee," Natsu said, and she nodded as she quickly scribbled it down.

"I'll take a strawberry lemonade," I said after she had finished scribbling down Natsu's coffee order.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back with those," she exclaimed before bouncing off to go make our drinks.

"She's super bubbly today," I noticed as she skipped away.

"Probably has a date planned with Laxus later, she usually gets bubbly before she sees him," Natsu explained.

"That's so sweet!" I marveled. I wish I could have that with Natsu.

Soon Mirajane was back with our drinks, "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked as she whipped out her notepad.

"Yeah, can we get two orders of the biscuits and gravy plate with sides of sausage links?" I asked.

"Great choice! I'll go put those in and bring them out when they're done!" she said as she finished jotting our order down. Grabbing our menus, she disappeared to the back of the restaurant again.

"Sometimes I wish I could be that perky in the mornings," I said, twirling my straw around in my drink.

"Don't we all," I giggled as Natsu replied. All I could do in the moment was admire his features; the way he smirked when he spoke or how his hair parted in just the right way that it made him ten times more attractive than he already was. How did I ever find someone this perfect?

"What're you staring at?" Natsu eyed me as I stared at him, completely lost in his complete and utter beautifulness.

"Am I too hot for ya or something?" he asked, smirking at me.

My cheeks flushed, "I n-never sa-," but he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"It's alright, I think you're pretty cute too," he said, winking at me. My cheeks flushed even more. Natsu thinks I'm cute?! SCORE! Both of us didn't speak after that and ate our meal in silence, both wrapped up inside our own minds.

Soon the meal was over, "I've got it," Natsu said as I began fishing in my purse for my wallet.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he handed money to the cashier.

"Yeah, I mean you bought me ice cream and some other stuff so I've got this one," Natsu said as he took the change from the cashier.

"Well, thank you," I smiled at him as we exited the restaurant.

"Anything for my girl," he said. His girl? Did Natsu just call me _his_ girl?

"Well what do you want to do now?" I asked as we walked back towards my house.

"I've actually got something I need to go do; but I'll come pick you up later and take you somewhere special," he said, and before I could say anything, he planted a soft kiss on my cheek which caused my cheeks to flare. All I could do was stand there like a dumbstruck idiot as Natsu walked off.

As soon as Natsu was out of earshot, I threw my hands up in the air, "FUCK YEAH!" I shouted as loud as I could. Natsu liked me! I could just tell! Things were finally going my way.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the short chapter; I struggled to write this for a while but I wanted to put something up there. The next chapter will be up soon I promise! But I wanted to make a little chapter with some NaLu fluff~! Anyway, I'll post the next update soon and I promise it will be longer! See you guys for the next one!**


	15. The Day I Was His Valentine (Part 2)

**A/N: Well I'm alive. Sorry for being away for so long, my old laptop finally shit out on me and we have no other computers in the house so I had to wait until I was able to buy a new one. But now I'm back, and I'm starting to pick up and write new updates. I do work a pretty busy schedule but I will try to make time for updates also. Thank you for being patient with me!**

 **Anyway enjoy this new update!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

This morning's events kept replaying in my head like a song stuck on repeat. Lucy had agreed to be my valentine, we had held hands all the way to the restaurant, I had called her cute and I had even kissed her on the cheek. I had used a lot of weapons in my arsenal, and tonight would be the best one of all; I had intentions on formally asking Lucy to be my girlfriend tonight should everything go well. I had made us a reservation at this slammin' new sushi place downtown, and I had even bought her flowers. I had never given this much attention to a girl, but Lucy was different. She was a goddess, bathed in both beauty and grace and I had lucked out so hard when I scored her as a best friend, and I'd be even luckier tonight if she agreed to go out with me.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" my mother's voice echoed from the hall.

"Just thinking about some stuff, Mom, what's up?" I asked as I opened the door to see my mother standing there.

"I just came up to tell you that I'm going out with some friends here soon, and Wendy is going to stay at Romeo's, so you will have the house to yourself. Just be responsible and call me if you need anything," she said, ruffling my pink hair.

"I will," I replied.

"Alright son, I love you," she said, giving me a warm smile.

"Love you too," I smiled back as I closed the door.

"Time to go take a shower and get ready for tonight," I said aloud, and I headed into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I had returned home since Natsu had disappeared and my smile had never left my face. Natsu had held my hand, called me cute, said I was _his_ girl and he even kissed me on the cheek. Yes, that's right; _the_ Natsu Dragneel had basically treated me like his girlfriend today. Of course we weren't dating, but I had a feeling we would be soon. For I knew if those weren't signs of a man in love, then I was surely stupid. I was almost positively sure that Natsu felt the same way I did, and tonight I was going to find out for sure.

"Tonight is the night that Natsu Dragneel becomes my boyfriend!" I exclaimed out loud.

"And I'm here to make sure you looks _gorgeous_ for that pink haired weirdo" I jumped as Levy's voice echoed from behind me.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" I asked as the blue haired girl approached.

"We were supposed to go dress shopping for your date tonight? Remember, you texted me earlier," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh right… but how'd you get into my house?" I asked.

"I knocked for a good three minutes but the door opened, you really should lock your door," she said.

"I know, I know. Well do you want to head to the mall now?" I asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Sure thing," Levy said, stepping aside so I could exit the house.

"So are you excited?" Levy asked as we made our way down the sidewalk towards the mall.

I nodded, "I know things between me and Natsu were rough at the start, but he seems to have come a long way in these past few weeks. I know our relationship may seem rushed, but I truly have never felt this way about anyone. I've had crushes, sure, but they never made my heart soar the way that Natsu seems to," I said, smiling as I thought of the pink haired boy.

"Sounds like you found your true love! It's like a perfect fairy tale ending!" Levy said, giggling as she thought about what I assumed to be some cheesy story she recently read.

"I wouldn't go that far as to call it true love, but I definitely feel something strong for Natsu," I said as we continued walking.

"Well I guess you'll find out tonight," Levy giggled as we crossed the last crosswalk before we arrived to the mall parking lot.

"Now time to find you a pretty dress for your date!" Levy exclaimed as we entered and headed for our favorite clothing store.

"Hey guys!" We turned to see Erza walking towards us, a bunch of bags in her hands.

"Hey Erza!" I said as I hugged the redhead, and Levy did the same.

"What're you doing here with so many bags?" I asked.

"Just doing some necessary shopping now that I've got a steady job; how about you?" Erza questioned.

"We are actually looking for a dress for my date with Natsu tonight," I said and I smiled as Erza's eyes lit up.

"You guys are finally together?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Not yet, but hopefully tonight we will be," I said, my heart fluttering a bit at the thought of finally being with Natsu.

"Well these bags are getting heavy so I'm going to head out, but let me know how it goes with Natsu tonight!" Erza said before heading towards the exit.

"Bye!" We shouted as we turned to continue towards the clothing store.

As we entered, my mouth dropped as I immediately saw a beautiful white dress with a nice lilac colored belt, "This looks great!" I said as I showed it to Levy.

She shook her head, "It's too plain; you need something that will make Natsu's jaw hit the floor and stay there for a while," Levy said, giggling a bit.

"Just because Gajeel does that for you doesn't mean Natsu will do it for me," I teased, chuckling a bit as her face got all red.

"Gajeel and I are not a thing!" she shouted, even though her red cheeks and beady eyes were a dead giveaway she was lying.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said and we continued looking for dresses.

"What about this one?" Levy asked as she held up a black lace dress with a beautiful gothic looking flower pattern.

"It's pretty good but it's a little too revealing," I said as I nodded towards the very thin layer that covered the breast area.

"That's the point though; you need to really blow Natsu away," she said.

"And you think that my boobs are the best way to do that?" I asked as I looked down at my chest.

"Isn't that what every man wants?" Levy laughed as I began laughing also.

"Fine, let's do that one then," I said after we had stopped laughing for a moment. After paying for the dress, we headed to the bookstore as we always do, since reading was the one thing that Levy and I had in common.

"Look at this book; it's by that author that you love," I said as I handed the book to Levy.

"Oh yeah! I heard this came out, I've been meaning to get it," she said as she put it in her basket that contained about ten other books.

"Well, I'm ready if you are," Levy said as we headed towards the register. I nodded and we paid for the books and began heading back to my house…

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

My date with Lucy was in an hour and I was getting way too worked up over what to wear. I was like a girl, except I didn't freak out over the color of my clothes. That probably sounded sexist…

"This suit is good enough right? I really want to bowl Lucy over with my sexiness!" I said as I held up the suit for Gray.

"Yeah it's fine; the big jacket matches your big ego," he said as he lightly punched my arm.

"Oh shut up," I replied, grinning.

"So you really ready for this man; are you really ready to try and be with Lucy?" Gray asked as I began taking off my shirt to change into my suit.

"I think so; I mean I know this all seems rushed as you've said before, but I really feel something for her. I can't really explain it but just the way she moves, the way she talks and the way she looks at me, bro, I think I'm in love," I said as I thought of my blonde goddess.

"Well best of luck to you then man, I'm really rooting for you," Gray said.

"Thanks man; so do you have any eyes on any girls?" I asked as I finished throwing on my suit.

"I kind of like that Juvia girl in our math class; she's been helping me with my homework at lunch," Gray replied and I turned to him with a sly smile.

"Look at my man over there making the moves," I said, chuckling a bit.

"Same to you," he said, chuckling also.

"Well, I'm going to head out so I can get there before her, I'll text you later man," I said as I gave him a quick fist bump before exiting the house.

"So Luce, I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend," I said aloud as I walked down the street towards the restaurant.

"No that's lame," I sighed, "she's a Queen and needs to be asked out better than that,"

"You're going to so much trouble for such a pathetic girl," my eyes narrowed as I heard the voice of Lisanna behind me.

"The only pathetic bitch here is you; what do you want?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Just to have a little chat about Lucy," Lisanna smiled sweetly, although I knew it was fake.

"What do you care about her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say that you won't be going out with her tonight," Lisanna said as she crossed her arms, her whole posture very domineering.

"And why would that be?" I asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"You can either ditch your date with Lucy tonight, making her think you stood her up, or I will make sure that she gets hurt," Lisanna said with a wicked grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting angry at the panic seeping into my voice.

"I have one of my associates watching her right now, and just one text from me will send him after her," she said as she whipped out her phone, "but it's your choice,". I stood there for a minute in silent shock as I stared at the wicked white haired girl in front of me. I knew Lisanna was messed up but I didn't know she was messed up. This was the perfect trap; no matter what choice I made, Lucy would get hurt. If I stood her up, she would cry and be upset and if I went to go see her, Lisanna would send one of her goons after her. As much as I didn't want to upset Lucy, I couldn't let her get hurt.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't hurt her, because if I find out you did, I will tear you to shreds," I growled at her.

"You have my word as long as you tell her that you want nothing to do with her anymore," Lisanna said as she held out her hand. I took it and shook it quickly, sighing in defeat as Lisanna turned on her heel and walked away, vanishing into the night like a ghost. I am so sorry Lucy….

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I had arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and I was so excited.

"Name please?" The host asked as I entered.

"The reservation should be under 'Dragneel'," I said as the host scanned his book.

"Ah here you are; follow me," he said as he led me towards a table in the back, and I smiled as it had two little heart shaped candles on it. Natsu definitely knew how to pick a nice place.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked as he set down the two menus.

"Just some water is good for me," I said and he nodded with a smile before walking away. For what seemed like hours I sat at the table, taking sips of my water as I waited for my pink haired crush to come. I kept checking my phone for the time and to see if any messages from Natsu had come.

"Would you like some more time?" the waiter would ask every five minutes or so and my answer always was to wait for Natsu.

Eventually an hour had passed and I knew something was wrong so I pulled out my phone to call him. Strangely it went straight to voicemail and so I just hung up. That's when I saw a text from Natsu;

" _Sorry… I just think we rushed into things. You're nice and all, but I don't need someone to be with me just because I saved their life. I'm sorry, Luce, but we can't be friends anymore…_

The tears began flowing as my eyes read the last words of the message. Why would Natsu do this? Things seemed so great and I was sure he liked me based on this morning's events. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Natsu was just the same jerk he was when I first met him. I can't believe I fooled myself into thinking that someone like Natsu would want me.

"I'm so stupid!" I cried out as I grabbed my jacket and purse and stomped out the door.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

My heart shattered into a million fragments as I sent that text, that text that ruined everything I had attempted to build with Lucy. I can't believe I let Lisanna back me into a corner. I'm so sorry Luce… I wish I knew how I could stop all this.

"Hey man, are you okay? I got your text," Gray asked as he walked up to sit beside me on the porch.

"Lisanna caught me as I was heading to my date with Lucy; she threatened to send someone after Lucy unless I stood Lucy up and break off my friendship with her," I said as more tears streamed down my face.

"Really bro? I'm so sorry man, I knew Lisanna was a crazy sociopath but I never thought she'd go as far as to threaten someone like that," Gray said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"This really sucks man… cause I think I love her and now thanks to Lisanna I can never tell her," I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"Can't you go to the police?" Gray asked as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

I shook my hand, "Lisanna's parents have influence in every part of the city government since they are on the city council and I know Lisanna would just deny everything anyway," I said.

"Well then we need to figure out a way to break her and find a way to get you and Lucy together," Gray said as he stood up.

"What's the point? Lisanna clearly owns the game and she's backed me into a corner and even if we took her down, I still broke Lucy's heart tonight," I said as I stared at the raven haired boy through the thin veil of tears in my eyes.

"You can't give up man, if you really love Lucy then let's find a way to beat Lisanna," Gray said as he reached his hand out. I took it and he helped me to the ground.

"What do we do first then?" I asked as we walked inside the house.

"We need to find out who Lisanna's goon is that she sent to spy on Lucy, because if we can take him down then that buys you time to get Lucy to a safe place and keep tabs on Lisanna," Gray said, "so let's start asking around and pay a visit to the Strauss house tomorrow,"

I nodded, "Thanks man, sounds like a plan," I hugged him tight. Gray was truly the best friend I have ever had.

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

"Well, justice was finally served tonight. Now Lucy will be heartbroken and I can work on getting Natsu back," I said as I smiled at the boy sitting across from me.

"And I can work on getting Lucy with me," Akuma said as he smiled back at me.

"Just continue to keep an eye on her, but be careful, because if Natsu finds out who you are then that causes more problems," I said as I handed Akuma the envelope full of his first week's pay.

"Pleasure doing business with you, my lady," he said, grinning widely.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Fuck Natsu, fuck everything about him and I just regret ever meeting him in the first place! Why did I ever move here anyway; I can't believe I let a stupid boy distract me from what I needed to do. Even though I sounded angry, I was truly broken inside. My heart felt cracked in several places and my tears had just recently stopped after an hour of crying or so. My brain just kept replaying the message from Natsu along with every moment I've had with him. Tonight wasn't supposed to go this way! Natsu and I were supposed to be together finally, but now we were back to square one…. And it truly broke my heart because I had realized on my way to the restaurant earlier that I undeniably loved Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **A/N: Figured I'd make a longer chapter for you guys since I've been away! Stay tuned for the next update!**


	16. The Day Secrets Are Discovered

**A/N: Back for Chapter 16! What did you guys think of my little twist? Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

My eyes were greeted by a bright light shining into the room and I looked over at the clock which read noon. I had really overslept, but I didn't really care especially after last night's events. Natsu had completely blown me off after so much as leading me on and playing his stupid little games like every boy does. I should've known that Natsu wouldn't have been different but at this point it didn't matter anymore. Natsu was just another problem that would go away with time. But, I did admit that I had no idea with my day now… usually I would call up Natsu and ask what he was doing but that was apparently no longer an option. So I decided to call Erza since she and I hadn't hung out in a while.

"Hey Erza, I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" I asked as she answered the phone.

" _Sure thing, I'll be there in ten,"_ she said as she hung up. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and threw on some clean clothes and ran a brush through my knotted hair. I decided against doing my makeup as I had no reason to wear any in the presence of Erza.

After minutes of me getting ready, I heard a knock on the door, "Coming!" I shouted as I ran upstairs.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by a huffing Erza, "Are you alright?" I asked as she stepped inside.

"Yes, I just ran across town to get here. I said ten minutes and so I had to make sure I was here in ten minutes," Erza said, and I giggled a bit at her little perfection quirks.

"So how did everything go with Natsu last night?" Erza asked as we took our seats on the couch.

"He blew me off and then told me we couldn't be friends anymore," I said, crossing my arms as I felt my anger begin to seethe at the thought of the pink haired menace.

Erza's eyes widened with bewilderment, "Wait what?" she asked.

"Yup, I sat at the restaurant for an hour or so before finally getting a text from Natsu saying that we somehow rushed into things and that the only reason I want anything to do with him is because he saved my life," I said, sighing a bit after I had finished my explanation of said night in question.

"Well is that the only reason you wanted anything to do with him? I mean I know you and Natsu were growing closer but you guys hated each other in the beginning and only started hanging out after he saved you," Erza said and in that moment, I realized she had a point.

"I mean no that isn't why I started spending time with him, and don't get me wrong I'm glad he saved me but that isn't why I like him. I like him because he is an amazing, cute and sweet guy and…oh no, you don't think he thinks that I only like him because he saved me?" I asked with worried tone.

"That would be a question for Natsu," Erza replied.

I sighed, "If only he would talk to me," my heart lurched as I thought of the boy who had gone from being so close to so far in just a matter of hours.

"Well then, it sounds like I need to go talk to him," Erza said as she rose from her spot on the couch.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I stood up also.

"If Natsu is too stubborn to listen to reason then I will make him listen; trust me, I know how to get through to him," Erza said as she headed for the door and vanished from sight as she left the house.

"I hope you're right," I whispered in the silence of her exited presence.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I kept checking my phone to see if Lucy had texted me and I kept breaking my own heart as I knew no text would ever come. I knew Lucy was probably plotting a million ways to murder me and I knew that any chance I had with her was gone. Even if Gray and I could knock Lisanna off her pedestal, I still had hurt Lucy and that was something I don't think I could come back from.

"Natsu! Get your ass out here now!" my eyes shot open as I heard Erza's voice echoing from outside my window. I looked out of it and saw the redhead herself standing on my porch.

Quickly I rushed downstairs to open the door and saw Erza standing there, her arms crossed in frustration, "Let's go for a walk," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the sidewalk with her.

After moments of silence, she turned to me, "So why did you stand up Lucy and break her heart?" Erza asked, and I gulped under her heavy stare.

"I just thought we were moving too fast," I said, hoping my lie sounded convincing.

"That's bullshit and you know it; now are you really going to tell me what is going on? Because that girl is sitting alone at her house wondering why you abandoned her because she is in love with you! Now tell me what is going on!" Erza shouted, her eyes dark with a seething anger.

I sighed in defeat, "Only if you promise me that you won't tell Lucy," I said.

Erza shook her head, "Lucy has a right to know the reason," she replied with a stern voice.

"Please just trust me; Lucy's safety is at stake!" I shouted, causing Erza to look atmme with confusion.

"What do you mean 'her safety is at stake'?" Erza asked, her eyebrow rising quizzically.

"Last night before I went to meet Lucy, I was greeted by Lisanna," I began and I immediately saw Erza's quizzical gaze turn into a dark glare at the mention of Lisanna.

"And what did she want?" Erza asked, her dark glare retaining its frightfulness.

"She threatened me and told me that I could either abandon Lucy or she would send someone after Lucy; she told me she had someone keeping tabs on Lucy and just one text and she would send them after her," I explained, and I could feel the heat rising in my body as I thought about the idea of my Lucy being in any danger.

"Well that is troubling; but you really do want to be with Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Of course, I love her… I really do," I said and I saw Erza smile a bit.

"So what can we do? We can't let Lisanna win," Erza said, caressing her chin with her fingers as she thought of a plan.

"Well Gray and I were going to go visit the Strauss house and see if we can find anything; want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure, when would we be going over there?" Erza asked as we began walking back to the house.

"Gray said he would be here in an hour or so, so we can just wait around for him," I said as we continued walking.

"I can't believe Lisanna backed you into a corner; we should've seen this coming," Erza said, her breath visible as she sighed in the cold winter air.

"I just hope Lucy will forgive me," I said as I thought about my Lucy, the beautiful blonde who had come into my life and had turned it upside down with her amazing charm. She was perfect and I knew that after everything I had done that I didn't deserve her, but I hoped that she could move past all that and we could be happy… like we almost were. My mind began playing the events of the night we had almost kissed…

" _So you like him, is that it?" I shouted, as I began advancing towards her._

" _Why do you even care who I like?" she shouted back, taking a step closer to me like I had her._

 _That single line made me stop in my tracks, "Because Luce…,"_

" _Because why?" she asked, and that's when I began moving my face closer to hers. The only thing I could focus on was her bright pink lips and how badly I wanted them against mine. She blushed a deep red the closer my mouth got, but she didn't bother stepping back. Our mouths were just centimeters apart…_

Damn it! Why didn't I just kiss her? We would be together now and Lisanna's threat would be just that and we could face it together instead of facing it alone.

"What are you thinking about?" Erza asked as we sat on the steps of the porch as we had gotten back to the house.

"Just the night that I had almost kissed Lucy," I said, my face flushing a bit as I talked about it aloud.

"Don't blame yourself, Natsu; you didn't know this would happen, and I know that you love Lucy and after we figure all this out, I know you and Lucy will be together," Erza said as put her arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head on her shoulder, "Thanks for always being a good friend; you've always had my back since we were kids and I will never forget that," I said, smiling.

"And thank you for the same," Erza replied.

"When did things become so damn complicated?" I asked as I took my head off her shoulder.

"When we grew up," Erza said, her voice almost as solemn as my own.

"Gray should be here soon, let's go inside and I'll go get ready," I said as I stood up and entered the house with Erza following behind me.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Natsu stood you up?! What a jerk!" Levy exclaimed as she gripped her coffee from her seat across from me.

"Please Levy can we stop talking about Natsu; I just wanted to go out and keep him off my mind," I said as I took a sip of my tea.

"Right, sorry… so how's that book I loaned you?" Levy asked as she swiftly changed the subject.

"It's pretty good so far, I haven't gotten too far with everything going on but I will be sure how to finish it soon," I said, smiling a bit.

"So how are you things with Gajeel?" I said, smirking as she blushed furiously.

"Well… we are dating now," Levy said as she twiddled with her thumbs in an attempt to avoid eye contact with me.

"What?! When? Tell me everything!" I exclaimed as I took her hands excitedly.

"Well he asked me to meet him at the bookstore yesterday because he claimed to have found a book that suited his interests which I knew was a load of bologna but I went anyway just to see what he was so uppity about and that' s when he surprised me with this!" Levy exclaimed as she twisted her hand to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring.

"You guys got engaged?!" I shouted excitedly, causing everyone else in the café to give us weird looks.

"Gods no! It's just a promise ring; and after that we got dinner and he asked me out officially," Levy said with a bright smile.

"Well congratulations, I was wondering when you little tsunderes were going to get together," I said, chuckling a bit.

"I am not a tsundere!" Levy protested.

"Mhmm, whatever you say," I laughed a bit. I had to admit, when I was with Levy or even Erza, things were easier. I didn't think about Natsu as much as I did when I was alone, and I'm really glad I wasn't. The whole night after he had blown me off, I had spent it crying and with failed attempts to sleep. Natsu had haunted every second of my sleep and I had awoke with fresh tears every time as I had thought of the pink haired boy.

"So what do you want to do next?" Levy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"We could go see a movie? I heard _Brighter Love, Brighter Life_ is playing," I suggested, knowing that Levy and I had been dying to see it because it was one of our favorite books turned into a movie.

"Sure thing! Let's go!" Levy exclaimed as she clutched her purse and dragged me out the door.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"So what exactly is the plan?" Gray asked as we made our way to the Strauss house in Gray's car.

"Just try to find something that will tell us who Lisanna has watching Lucy," I said, my blood pumping as I thought about making the discovery and then we would be a step closer to getting Lucy and I back to together.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to stake out Lucy's house and just see if anyone strange is watching?" Gray asked.

"Lisanna wouldn't just have someone watching her out in the open, and she wouldn't watch her house either; she's too smart for that," Erza said, and I nodded my agreement.

Eventually we had arrived to the Strauss house, and we walked up to the door and knocked," It doesn't seem like anyone is home," I said after a minute or so of no one coming to the door.

"Come on," Gray said as he led us to the backyard and to the back door.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked.

"I never told you this but while you and Lisanna were together, she had attempted to seduce me when you guys were going through a rough patch. She gave me the code to her back door so I could come by anytime I wanted," Gray explained as he pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper.

"Of course she did," I said, scowling as I thought of another horrible thing Lisanna had done.

After Gray had punched in the code, the door opened and we walked inside, "We need to be quick in case someone comes home; let's check Lisanna's room," I said as we headed up the grand staircase to Lisanna's room.

"Try to find anything that connects her to Lucy," I said as we began searching the room. I remembered the last time I had been here and we had found the map that linked us to each other. That map was gone now but I was sure that Lisanna surely had more evidence around her.

"Natsu, look," Erza said as she handed me a few photos. I gasped as they were photos of Lucy's house, and a few of Lucy walking around various places.

"So this is how she's kept tabs on her; but I thought she had someone watching her, but why was she taking photos?" I asked in confusion.

"Maybe this is why," Gray said as he pulled something out of the bottom desk drawer.

"This is a check written to Akuma!" I exclaimed as I read the name at the bottom of the check.

"So she hired Akuma to stalk Lucy? Why would Akuma do that? He likes Lucy," Erza asked as she took the check from me and read it for herself.

"Maybe Lisanna promised him that he could be with Lucy if she managed to break Lucy and I up," I said.

"It's the best theory we've got; in any case we need to go find Akuma," Gray said.

"Next stop is Akuma's house then," I said as we ran downstairs, taking the photos and check with us as evidence. Don't worry Luce, I will find out the truth and then we will be together, I promise!

* * *

 **A/N: There you guys go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next update!**


	17. The Day Things Got Complicated

**A/N: Back with chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Akuma's house should be just up the road," I said as Gray turned right down the street that Akuma lived on.

"How do you even know where he lives?" Gray asked curiously as we continued down the street.

"Uh, I may have tracked him one time to see where he lived because I wanted to beat his ass for interrupting me kissing Lucy," I admitted.

"Ah, why does that not surprise me," Gray said as we parked outside the house I pointed at.

"Let's go," Erza said as we got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Akuma! Get out here!" I shouted as I banged the door furiously.

"May I ask that you not bang my door so aggressively," A woman's voice said as the door swung open, revealing a woman who had purple hair similar to Akuma's but a much darker demeanor.

"Where is Akuma?" I demanded angrily. I was surprised when the woman smirked a bit.

"So you're the infamous Natsu that Akuma has so angrily talked about; I can see what he means by a major nuisance," she said, chuckling a bit.

"And just who the hell are you?" I questioned. This woman was really starting to piss me off.

"I happen to be Aviana Valdragon, Akuma's mother," she said, crossing her arms. ( **A/N: Aviana is actually the best oc I have ever made. If you are curious about her, check my bio).**

"Now what business do you have with my son?" She asked, her eyebrow raised quizzically.

"We just need to ask him some questions and then we will be on our way," Erza replied before I could fire another bout of sharp words at this infuriating woman.

"Very well, but make it quick," she said before disappearing inside for a moment. After a minute or so, Akuma appeared at the doorway, a grim stare on his face.

"What are the three of you doing here?" He asked, his glare particularly dark when he regarded me.

"Why are you working with Lisanna to threaten Lucy? What the hell did Lucy ever do to you?" I demanded, my fists clenching as I stared down the purple haired brat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Akuma scoffed. This little prick!

"That's a lie and you know it. We found a check written to you from Lisanna and I can bet that you two made a deal to break her and Natsu apart so you could end up with Lucy and Lisanna would end up with Natsu," Erza said as she stepped out from behind me. Akuma's dark glare instantly turned fearful as Erza tended to have that effect on people.

"Fine, Lisanna and I had an agreement. But what exactly are you going to do about it? Even if you hurt me it doesn't change the fact that Lisanna bested you and Lucy is so heartbroken over you," Akuma said, and I felt my anger die a bit as I realized he was right. Even if I did beat him up here, it didn't change the fact that Lisanna had won. She had me in checkmate and even though she knew she had won, she was letting me make a move. It was all a game, and I desperately needed to find a way to win.

"What's wrong? Is the _great_ Natsu Dragneel actually speechless for once?" Akuma sneered, his annoying voice cutting into my thoughts.

"Shut up!" I shouted and before anyone could react, I swung my fist and it hit Akuma square in the jaw. The purple haired boy reeled back in shock for a few seconds, trying to process what happened.

"Natsu! Calm down, we didn't come to start a fight," Gray said as he put his arm in front of me to hold me back.

"You'll never have Lucy! She loves me and I love her and no matter what you and Lisanna do, I will find a way to be with her!" I screamed at the dazed Akuma before turning on my heel and running down the street. I needed to get away from here. My adrenaline was rushing and I kept running further down the street, ignoring the shouts of protest coming from Erza and Gray. The only thing I needed right now was Lucy. I needed her smile, her beautiful voice and her loving embrace. As I thought of Lucy, my feet seemed to gain a mind of their own as I found myself running to her house. I don't care if she tells me to leave or whatever she may say, all I knew was that I needed to see her.

"Lucy!" I shouted as I arrived to her house and began pounding on the door. My heart dropped a little as there was no answer.

"Lucy, if you can hear me, I really need to see you!" I said, and my breath hitched as I heard the lock unclick and the door opened, revealing my blonde beauty in a simple white tee and jeans. I marveled in her beauty for a second.

"Luce, I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaimed as I reached in to hug her, but I was stopped as she rose her hand to block me.

"You better have good reason for showing up here, Dragneel, after what you did to me," Lucy said, her brows furrowed in anger.

"I just really needed to see you because well, I've been doing some thinking and, well, I," I started but I began stuttering as I got to the end.

"You what? She demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I-I l-love you, Lucy," I said. Her eyes immediately widened, and I could tell by her facial expression that she was thinking about what to say.

"Isn't this usually the part where you tell me that you love me too and we get together?" I asked, giving her one of my toothy grins.

"No Natsu, it's not. You can't just drop me and then come tell me that you love me like two days later. I am so done with your games. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place, I mean honestly, who befriends one of their biggest tormentors? Please Natsu, just go home and don't come back," she said as she turned away and went back inside, the door slamming shut in my face. I just stood there, my heart falling into a million fragments. I had expected her to react negatively, but I hadn't expected that. I turned back and began trekking home, not caring who saw the tears falling down my face.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu had just told me he loved me and I had pushed him away. The thing that I had wanted to happen for a while had just occurred and I had felt nothing. Seeing Natsu had brought so many emotions but the strongest one was anger. I meant what I said that you can't just do that to a person; you can't just tell them you don't want them around and then show up on their doorstep with a love confession. Whether he was telling the truth or not, I was done with Natsu. Now I could get on with my life without having to worry about the pinkette and his drama. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely heard another knock on my door.

"Natsu, if that's you again, please just go away," I said as I stepped closer to the door.

"It's Akuma," I heard the voice say, and I felt my anger relax a little. I opened the door to reveal the purple haired boy with a melancholy look on his face.

"I heard what happened with you and Natsu so I figured I would come and make sure you were alright," Akuma said as he stepped inside.

I shrugged, "It was hard but I will be okay," I said as I moved to sit on the couch, Akuma following my lead.

"So does that mean you're looking to be with someone else?" Akuma asked. I immediately started feeling angry again as Akuma was yet again trying to get with me.

"Akuma, I've made it clear plenty of times that I have no interest being with you. We are just friends, and just because Natsu is out of the picture does not mean that anything changes," I said as I crossed my arms.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that," Akuma said as he quickly grabbed my face and put a damp cloth to my nose. After inhaling, everything started to go black… I was out cold.

* * *

My eyes opened and I started panicking as I remembered what had happened earlier where Akuma had apparently drugged me. I tried to yell but my mouth was gagged and my hands were tied to the back of this chair.

"Well, look who's awake," I felt my mood sour as I heard the sickly sweet voice of Lisanna coming from across the room. I turned to see her and Akuma walking towards me.

"You really should've taken Akuma up on his little dating offer, but since you can't seem to move on from Natsu, then I will just make sure that you do," Lisanna said. I started protesting, but all that came out from my gag was little squeaks and grunts.

"Take off her mouth gag," Lisanna said to Akuma. The purple haired boy nodded and ripped the gag away from my mouth.

"Natsu and I are done; he stood me up and I don't love him anymore!" I shouted at the silver haired girl.

"Oh I know, because I was the one who forced him to do it. You see, little Natsu was all ready for his date with you but I intercepted him. I told him how you would be hurt unless he stood you up, and now that you and him are no longer on the verge of getting together, Natsu will be all mine… and Lucy dear, I know you are lying when you say you are over him," Lisanna said as she leaned close to my ear, her breath tickling my skin as she spoke.

"Just let me go and I promise I will never talk to Natsu again!" I protested. Lisanna simply laughed.

"I gave you plenty of chances to leave Natsu but you chose not to, and now I'm going to make sure that you are no longer a problem," Lisanna said as she walked back to where Akuma was standing.

"Call Cobra and tell him to come take care of this filth for me," Lisanna said as she began walking away.

Akuma's brow furrowed, "That wasn't part of the plan," He said, as he hesitated to make the call.

"Things have changed; now unless you want to end up in the same position as her, I suggest that you make that call. Also, put her back to sleep so I don't have to hear her rattle around," Lisanna ordered as she exited the room.

"Sorry Lucy, but I've got to save my own skin too," Akuma said as he pushed the damp cloth up to my nose again. The smell of chloroform immediately hit my nose and I was out again.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I had been sitting in my room ever since Lucy had told me she didn't want me around anymore. I felt numb… I felt broken. My mother had called me down for dinner several times but stopped when I failed to respond. My little sister attempted to comfort me but she too gave up as I wasn't receptive at all. I had been staring at this wall that was just as empty as how I felt, for hours now and all I could was picture the face of Lucy telling me that she no longer wanted to see me. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and I was torn between crying and screaming.

"Natsu! Erza is here!" My mother shouted. I said nothing and I grunted slightly as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Natsu! Thank god you're here, I need to talk to you about Lucy," Erza said as she entered my room.

"There's nothing to talk about; she's done with me," I said, my back still turned to her.

"What? No Natsu, Lucy loves you. She's told me on multiple occasions," Erza said as she came to sit next to me.

"Well if she did then she doesn't anymore," I said, sniffling as I felt more tears coming on.

"Natsu, snap out of it! I think something bad has happened to her," Erza said, and for the first time in hours I turned away from the wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I've been trying to call and text her for hours, and she didn't answer so I went to her house. The door was left unlocked but she wasn't there," Erza said, and I immediately felt a sense of panic well up inside me.

"Show me; let's go to her house," I said. Erza nodded and we ran out of the house, not bothering to answer my mom's protests about where we were going at so late an hour. I sprinted down the street, Erza barely keeping pace with me as I was running so fast. I don't care about anything that happened earlier now, my Lucy was in trouble and I needed to save her! As we arrived to the house, I ran up the porch and burst into the living room. I immediately smelled the same cologne that Akuma had been wearing earlier and also a hint of chloroform.

"I think Akuma took her," I said as Erza entered the house.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"I can smell the same cologne he was wearing earlier and also a bit of chloroform," I said, and my anger began rising as I told myself that I should've strangled that kid when we were at his house earlier.

"Well, how do we find her then?" Erza asked, her voice full of worry.

"I don't know," I sighed, "but I may know someone who does. Let's go!" I said as I led Erza out of the house. Don't worry Lucy, wherever you are, no matter what they do, I will find you! Just please wait for me!

* * *

 **A/N: Wow a lot of drama huh? Sorry for the short chapter, but this was more plot building and don't worry, the next chapter will be longer! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	18. The Day He Saved My Life (Again)

**A/N: Back with Chapter 18! Thank you guys for all the support thus far and for dealing with my horrible updating schedule. We only have about 5 more chapters to go until the end xc but hey, I've got many more NaLu fics planned. Also I uploaded a new one-shot a couple days ago "Do Wishes Really Come True?" It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would check it out! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains heavy implications of rape and sexual abuse. Just a fair warning to whomever reads this and happens to be bothered.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Are we seriously going to go talk to Minerva?" Erza asked as I told her about how Minerva was Lisanna's best friend and would no doubt know of Lisanna's whereabouts.

"I don't know anyone better to help us find Lisanna; with Lucy in danger, I don't care what it takes," I said as we continued down the block to Minerva's house.

"What makes you think she would talk to us?" Erza asked as she tried to keep pace with me.

"Because, even though they are best friends, Minerva has always been jealous of Lisanna as she was more popular. Minerva would easily sell Lisanna out if it means knocking Lisanna out of the spotlight," I said, remembering a couple times that Minerva had told me a few of Lisanna's deepest secrets.

"I guess it's worth a try then," Erza said as we continued down Minerva's street. I stopped once we arrived in front of the huge white mansion, guarded by a large metal gate.

I hit the doorbell, "Minerva, it's Natsu and Erza, we need to talk to you," I said into the doorbell, waiting for a response.

"About what?" Minerva's voice echoed from the machine.

"About Lisanna; I need to know some more of her secrets," I said.

"Come on in," she said, and I heard the gate unlatch. I pushed it open and Erza and I headed inside.

"Welcome," Minerva said as we entered the house. She walked down the grand staircase, a devious smile on her face.

"Has Lisanna told about a girl named Lucy?" I asked as Minerva led us into the living room, seating herself on the couch.

"Quite frequently actually; Lisanna has expressed quite a hatred for her. She even talked about plans to make her disappear," Minerva said as she admired her nails.

"Did Lisanna ever mention where she would take Lucy?" I asked.

"She mentioned an old warehouse once down by the docks, said she used it for special deeds," Minerva replied.

"When did Lisanna become like this?" I asked Erza softly, "she used to be such a sweetheart," the redheaded woman shrugged.

"No one ever told you?" Minerva asked, apparently hearing my question.

"Told me what?" I raised my eyebrow, wondering what Minerva was talking about.

"When her brother disappered, Mirajane was sad but she wasn't disturbed, not like Lisanna. She changed; she suddenly seemed devoid of emotion and alone. Then she began spouting nonsense about how she would never let anyone take away what was hers again. That's probably why she's snapped her cap about you and Lucy; she feels like life is trying to ruin her again," Minerva said.

"I always know that Elfman's disappearance hurt her a lot but I never knew she was this troubled… however it doesn't excuse anything she has been doing!" I shouted, causing Minvera to flinch a bit.

"Calm yourself Natsu; just go find Lucy and I will take care of Lisanna," Minerva said as she dismissed us with a wave of her hand. I turned to Erza and she stood up, shrugging as we exited the house.

"Sounds like we need to go check out that warehouse then," Erza said as we made our way down the block.

'I'm scared Erza," I saiad, my voice wavering a bit.

"The great Natsu scared? Am I dreaming?" Erza said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm serious; what if Lisanna already hurt Lucy? What if we are struggling to find her when it's already too late?" I asked as I thought about my blonde beauty possibly being seriously hurt.

"You can't think like that; we will find her, I promise," Erza said as we continued down the street.

"I'm going to call Gray and see if he will give us a lift," I said as I pulled out my phone to call him.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go! You were going to end up with Natsu and I was going to be with Lucy," I shouted as I followed Lisanna through the warehouse.

"Plans change; Lucy has become too much of a nuisance, and if I am ever going to get Natsu truly to myself then she needs to be taken care of," Lisanna said, not bothering to stop or look back at me.

"That's absurd! I know you don't like her but she hasn't done anything to warrant death! Why do you have to be such a psycho?" I asked, causing Lisanna to stop and glare back at me.

"Psycho? I'm just protecting what is mine! And you've gone too deep in this to turn back; remember the influence my family has in this city? If you try to help Lucy, I will tell everyone that this was your idea and make you disappear," Lisanna threatened with a dark glare.

"I may not like Natsu but I certainly hope for his sake that he never ends up with someone as unstable as you," I said as I turned back and headed to the room where Lucy was being kept.

"Hey," I said to the blonde as I entered the room. I was greeted with silence and an angry glare.

"Look I am sorry; Lisanna told me that she only intended to keep you long enough for her to be with Natsu again… I never knew that she wanted you killed," I said as I looked down at the floor, not having the heart to look Lucy in the face.

"Regardless of what you knew, you still drugged me and kidnapped me; I should have never come here! All of you are a bunch of dramatic idiots! It's like some horrible TV drama," Lucy said as she spat her words at me.

"I know and I am sorry, I really am," I said, feeling very uncomfortable under her dark glare.

"If you are that sorry then help me get out here," Lucy said, her voice calmer this time.

"I would but Lisanna has threatened me and I know her family has a huge influence here… and besides, Cobra is going to be here in about ten minutes so we wouldn't have much time to get away," I said solemnly.

"Look Akuma, I am sorry that I don't return your feelings but we can still be good friends, I still care for you… so please, help me!" Lucy begged, and my heart ached as I heard the fear in her voice.

"…Okay…," I said eventually as I stood up to begin untying the ropes that kept her bound to the chair.

"Stop right there," I turned as I saw Lisanna standing in the door, a gun in her hands.

"Just let her go!" I shouted as I stood between her and Lucy.

"No, and for disobeying me, you can join her," Lisanna said as she snapped her fingers. From behind her appeared a darker man with spiky brown hair and an almost snake like persona. I could only guess that this was Cobra. Cobra walked up to me and hit me really hard in the head, and my vision became blurred until it faded to black.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"There it is, I can see it across the water," I said as we began driving across the bridge.

"I just hope Minerva's information pans out," Erza said, her voice edged with the same worry I was feeling.

"Don't worry guys, Lucy is tough and I know we will find her," Gray said as he pushed the gas harder, impatient with how long it seemed to be taking.

"I swear to God if Lisanna laid even one finger on her I will kill that bitch!" I shouted.

"Let's just find Lucy first and then we will worry about that psycho," Erza said as we continued down the bridge. Don't worry Luce! We are coming!

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"You're a monster!" I shouted as I watched Lisanna step over Akuma's knocked out body.

"Maybe but you shouldn't have tried intruding on my turf; I will not let you take what's mine!" Lisanna shouted as she smacked her hand across my cheek. I breathed inward as that girl had some strength in her swing.

"I get that you're mad and I'm sorry but this is insane! We are just teenagers; there are other guys out there for you besides Natsu!" I shouted, and I felt very uncomfortable when Lisanna did a weird chuckle.

"This isn't about just Natsu! This is about life constantly trying to take things from me! It took my brother and now it's trying to take Natsu!" Lisanna said as her eyes began to water. My eyes widened as everything started to make sense.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry about your br-" but I was cut off as she shoved the gun in my face.

"SHUT UP!" Lisanna said as her finger caressed the trigger, as if she was deciding to just go ahead and end me now. She must have decided against it because she lowered the gun.

"Cobra! Hurry up and end this piece of trash for me," Lisanna said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Y'know, it's quite a shame because you are really… intoxicating," Cobra said as he whispered in my ear, his voice full of seductiveness.

"Gross! Get away from me!" I shouted, however I could do nothing to push him away as I was still bound to the chair.

"Aw come on; have some fun with Cobra," He said as he began kissing my neck softly. I felt myself get aroused slightly but it was overpowered by a sense of disgust and fear.

"Please stop," I whimpered out as the man kept kissing my neck. I shivered as I felt his tongue lace my skin. He ignored my pleas and moved his mouth onto mine. I gasped as I felt his tongue slide between my lips and began exploring my cavern. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but nothing would come out. I felt powerless and helpless as this man began taking me. He continued kissing me, and I tried to keep the sexual part of my mind from enjoying it.

"Stop!" I shouted as he broke the kiss.

"Don't worry; I will make it as painless as possible…" Cobra said with a seductive smile. He then slammed his lips on mine even harder, biting into my lips, causing me to gasp in pain.

"You really do taste good," Cobra whispered, caressing my breast area, causing me to feel sick as he touched me.

"These clothes need to come off," He said as he started unbuttoning me shirt. I tried shaking myself to my senses and so I decided to call for the one person that I believed would save me.

"NATSU!" I let out a shrill howl, so shrill that it made Cobra stop for a minute and stare at me.

"Your boyfriend can't help you now," Cobra said as he began kissing me again, still attempting to unbutton my shirt amongst the ropes. I closed my eyes and just waited for it to be over. That's when I heard the door burst open, followed by a bunch of screams and I gasped as I felt Cobra's lips suddenly leave mine. I didn't want to open my eyes as I was feared what I might see if I did. I felt someone untie me from the chair and lift me up, and I breathed in a familiar scent. It smelled like a campfire, and the person was very warm. I knew who was holding me and I knew I was safe.

"Luce? Are you alright?" my heart skipped a beat as I heard Natsu's voice speak softly to me. I opened my eyes and almost began crying as I looked up at Natsu's beautiful face; his soft smile and soft eyes staring warmly at me as he held me in his arms.

"You saved me… even after all those horrible things I said to you," I said.

"Don't you know that I will always save you? Just like I did that first time," He said, nuzzling his nose against mine. After a moment he set me down, and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked as I examined our surroundings.

"An old warehouse by the docks," Natsu said. As he looked at me with those eyes that were way too easy to get lost in, I felt a twinge of guilt pierce through me.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. Lisanna told me that she put you in that horrible position and I know you were only trying to protect me," I said as I wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck.

"I will always protect you; I meant it when I said that I love you, Luce. I know everything has happened so fast but I really have never felt this way about anyone before," He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too," I said and I did the one thing that I've been wanting to do for a long time; I pressed my lips against his, and I shivered at the spark that immediately shot through me as his warm lips touched mine. Natsu was shocked for a moment, but he began kissing back and oh boy could he kiss. His lips were warm and tasted like smoke, but a good kind of smoke if that made sense. Any doubts I had for my feelings about Natsu were long behind me, as that spark I could feel surging between us as we kissed was an undeniable feeling of love.

"That was amazing," Natsu said as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah… yeah it was," I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"So what now? Are we like together or something?" Natsu asked. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him.

"Yes but after everything that's happened can we maybe take things slow? I love you, Natsu, I really do but just so much has happened and I don't want to keep going full speed ahead right now," I said.

"I understand, we can go whatever pace you want," He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled as I rested my head against his chest again. Everything was finally over, and I was happy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Two days had gone by since Natsu rescuing me and us getting together and it has been pretty peaceful; Lisanna had been detained and sent off to a mental institution to help her work on her issues while Akuma had been sent to prison for six months for his kidnapping charge. Everything was finally normal and it made me happy that all the drama was finally behind us.

"You guys are so cute!" Levy marveled as I lay my head on Natsu's shoulder. We were currently on a huge group date with Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia at some new pub that opened up downtown called "Fairy Tail". It was a strange name but it was also very homely. Erza wanted to get all of us together because she said that she had some huge announcement.

"Not as cute as you and Gajeel!" I said.

"Watch it, blondie," Gajeel said, however I could see the amused grin he was trying to hide.

"So didn't you say you had a big announcement Erza?" Natsu asked as he looked at the redhead who was busy devouring a giant strawberry cake.

"Oh right… well, last night Jellal and I got engaged," Erza said as she showed the ring on her finger. I smiled as she beamed with such happiness, it made me happy knowing that Erza had found someone that truly cared for her.

"Congratulations!" We all said in unison.

"That being said, we are planning to have our wedding in eight months in October and we want you all to be there!" Erza said.

"Of course we will be there," I said as I took Natsu's hand in mine.

"Count Gajeel and I in too," Levy said as she attempted to take the big man's hand. He just grunted. Sometimes I still wonder how those two ended up together.

"Count us in also," Gray said as he put his arm around Juvia, who had to practically contain herself from fainting.

"Thank you guys, it means so much to me that you all will be there," Erza said.

"And to me as well," Jellal said with a smile before giving Erza a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awww!" I marveled as did Levy and Juvia.

After a long night of eating and partying, Natsu and I were walking home as we did have school tomorrow.

"I never thought things would be like this," I said as we walked down the street that led to our block.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as we walked, his fingers intertwined with mine.

"I just mean us, you know? About a month or so ago we couldn't stand each other, and now here we are, together," I said as I gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I know they say love doesn't happen that fast, but I know that I do love you, Natsu Dragneel. You captured my heart in just a short amount of time, and I am sure that you are really the one," I said as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Only two days of dating and you pop a confession like that? I must be pretty amazing then," Natsu said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes before giving him a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Luce," He said as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I smiled against his lips as I felt the spark ignite again between us, and I knew that Natsu was I all I would ever need.

* * *

 **A/N: FUCK YEAH THEY FINALLY KISSED! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Only 3 more chapters before the end *insert sad face here* But hey all the drama is over and now happiness from here out! Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	19. The Day We Graduated

**A/N: I tried writing this chapter like 100000 times before just saying screw it and closed my laptop. I have had such major writer's block and decided to go speak inspiration. After tons of anime watching and emotional music sessions, I have found my inspiration again. Actually scrawled out a few new fic ideas for once this one is over. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Wake up! We are going to be late!" I heard Levy's voice shout into the room. My e **y** es shot open as I realized that it was graduation. I had stayed the night at Levy's last night so we could get ready together and as usual with any important event, I overslept.

"I will be right there!" I shouted back as I stood from the bed and began frantically searching for the bag that had my dress along with my cap and gown. After finding it hidden under the bed, I ran to the bathroom to take quick shower.

"Do you remember where I put my black heels?" Levy shouted from down the hall.

"I think you set them by the front door!" I shouted back before turning on the water and stepping into the shower.

"Found them!" I heard Levy shout and I just shook my head with a smile. I quickly ran shampoo through my hair and body wash on my body. We needed to hurry as Levy was going make a speech at graduation as she was named valedictorian this year.

"LUCY!" I jumped as I heard Levy shout loudly from outside the bathroom, "I am freaking out! What if I mess up? What if choke up and all that comes out are stupid cartoon noises?" I heard Levy rambling from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You'll be fine, I mean didn't you memorize your speech?" I asked as I turned the water off and stepped out, searching for a towel in the cabinets.

"I mean yes but it's different practicing in your mirror versus an actual audience!" Levy squeaked. I giggled a bit as I dried my hair with the towel and began taking my clothes out of my bag. I had chosen this beautiful lilac white dress that Natsu had picked out for me when we were at the mall last week. He was such a sweetheart; it was hard to believe that we had been dating for three months now. After putting on my dress and my own pair of black heels, I slid the gown over myself and put the hat on once I had brushed my hair a bit. After getting all my clothes on, I reached into my bag and grabbed my mascara and lipstick. I put a bit of mascara on to cover the bags under my eyes and my favorite shade of pink lipstick.

"Alright! Let's hurry and get to the school!" I said as I exited bathroom to find Levy pacing back and forth, muttering to herself in a sense of panicked hysteria.

"Breathe Levy, everything will be fine," I said, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs to the door.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to get up in front of a thousand something people," I heard her mumble as we walked to my car. My dad had got me a car for an early graduation gift; it was nothing fancy, it was a 2003 white Ford Taurus, but it got me where I needed to go and that is what mattered. We got in the car and took off; luckily the school was only a few minutes from here. That's when my phone began ringing, and I smiled as I saw it was Natsu;

"Hey cutie, what's up?" I said as I put the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could keep both hands on the wheel.

" _Babe? Where are you? Graduation starts in ten minutes,"_ Natsu said, a tinge of panic in his voice. I couldn't help but smile; Natsu was so cute when he was worried.

"We just left, had a bit of a late start this morning," I said, and I heard Natsu breathe a sigh of relief.

" _Sorry, just after everything that happened with Lisanna I still worry,"_ Natsu said. My smile grew even wider. Natsu was always checking on me, making sure I was safe and secure. I honestly couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. That word still felt weird to say when it came to Natsu, but I was happy nonetheless.

"Thanks hun, we will be there in a few," I said, trying to contain the growing smile on my face. I sometimes hated how Natsu had this effect on me.

" _Sounds good; I love you,"_ Natsu replied. My face began heating, a reaction that happened every time Natsu said those three words. I just loved hearing it; the way he said it, how beautiful his voice sounded when he said it, and just him in general. He was perfect.

"I love you too," I said as I hung up the phone.

"You guys are so cute!" Levy marveled, having kept quiet during our mini conversation.

"We aren't that cute," I chuckled as I pulled into the student parking lot of the school.

"Oh please, NaLu is definitely my new OTP!" Levy cheered as I parked the car.

"NaLu?" I asked as we stepped out of the car and began heading inside.

"Yeah, Natsu plus Lucy equals NaLu!" She said excitedly as we entered the building and headed for the auditorium.

"So you and Gajeel would be like what? GaLe?" I asked as we continued down the hall.

"He wants us to be named Gajevy but I told him that was gross, because it reminds me of the word gravy and I don't want my couple name to be thought of as gravy," Levy said, rolling her eyes a bit. I chuckled a bit as we entered the auditorium, each of us heading to our seats. I smiled as I saw Natsu waving at me from a few rows ahead. I returned his wave and took my seat with the other students with the last names that started with "H".

"Thank you all for joining us today for the graduation for the class of 2017, we are all happy you could attend as we say goodbye to yet another senior class as they move forward in their adult lives," Headmaster Makarov said as he appeared on stage from behind the curtains.

"This senior class has been special, I have known some of these children since they started kindergarten, and others as they found their way here amongst the years," Makarov continued, some of the students whistling and cheering.

"But today, we honor all of their academic achievements as they leave high school behind and begin their journey into the real world. May I now call our valedictorian, Levy McGarden to the stage," Makarov said, as the students clapped while Levy made her way to the stage. After a deep breath, Levy began;

"My fellow students, this is it; we have reached the end of our high school careers and are about to all head our separate ways. We have made countless friendships, had tons of laughs and best of all, learned so much from all of our wonderful teachers. This year has certainly been a rollercoaster of emotions, but I would not trade it for anything in the world. Our class has accomplished so much, such as winning our homecoming football game, or getting 2nd place in the national choir competition, or placing 3rd with the highest testing scores in the city," Levy paused as the students all hollered and cheered.

"We are each unique, with so much to offer the world and I know that we will all do great things after we leave here today, now let us take this monumental together and show the world what we are made of!" Levy shouted as she finished her speech. All the students stood up and hollered and cheered as Levy exited the stage with a smile.

"Now it is time to award the diplomas," Makarov said as he began calling our names one by one. Eventually he got to Natsu's;

"Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov called out as Natsu walked up the steps, a huge toothy grin on his face. I cheered loudly as Natsu took his diploma and hugged Makarov tightly. It warmed my heart how happy Natsu looked; he was so close to not passing this year but I had helped him with his studies. I still remember when he got the news he would be passing…

" _Natsu, would you please quit pacing? I know you will pass, you've done great work!" I said as I walked up to the pinkette and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his warm chest._

" _Sorry Luce, I just really want to pass. I don't want your tutoring to be a waste of time," He said as he rested his chin on top of my head._

" _It wouldn't be a waste regardless, I love spending time with you no matter what we are doing," I said as I moved my head to look up at him. His deep onyx eyes connected with mine, a toothy grin on his face._

" _You really are amazing, you know that?" He said as he closed his eyes, his forehead touching mine._

" _So are you," I said, and he took the opportunity to press his lips against mine. I still shuddered at the feeling of electricity that coursed through me when he kissed me._

" _Mr. Dragneel, the headmaster is ready for you," The secretary said, and he broke our kiss as he headed into the room. He turned back to look at me before he heading in and I gave him an encouraging smile. He returned my smile and stepped inside. Minutes later, he reappeared with a big grin on his face._

" _What happened?" I asked, smiling as his was so contagious._

" _I'm going to graduate!" Natsu exclaimed as he wrapped me in his arms and spun me around._

" _Hey, if you two are going to mess around then take it outside," The secretary said as she looked up from her computer._

" _Sorry," Natsu said, giggling a bit as he led me out the door of the office._

The sound of cheering students broke me from my thoughts and I smiled as I saw Jellal was next

"Jellal Fernandes!" Makarov shouted as the blue haired boy climbed the steps and took his diploma with a smile. I laughed as I heard Erza cheer louder than I ever heard her cheer before.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov said after a couple more students. The raven haired boy appeared on stage in only his underwear, causing the entire auditorium to pause in silence.

"Not again!" Gray shouted as he grabbed his diploma and dashed off stage. I saw Natsu snicker a bit as he watched his friend run away in embarrassment. After someone more students, I was at the bottom of the stage waiting to be called on;

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov called my name and I walked up the steps with a big smile.

"Good job, Lucy, I am so glad you joined us when you did, " Makarov said as he hugged me.

"Do you mind if I say something actually?" I asked. Makarov shook his head and handed me the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I am Lucy Heartfilia. Some of you may not know me since I joined only back in January of this year but I just wanted to say thank you for the best semester of my life. I was so nervous when I first arrived here but I found happiness in new friends and love, and I can honestly say that this place will forever live in my heart," I said, and I smiled as I saw Natsu, Levy and Erza cheer louder than the other students.

"Thank you, Lucy," Makarov said as he began calling more students up. Eventually he got to another new friend of mine, Juvia. She was a fairly quiet girl, and we started hanging out more once she started dating Gray and had begun spending time with our group.

"Juvia Lockser!" Makarov shouted as the quiet bluenette made her way to the stage. She gave the crowd an awkward smile before exiting as fast as she could to return to her seat. Soon, it was Levy's turn.

"Levy McGarden!" I whistled loudly as Makarov called her to the stage, a big smile on her face.

"Congrats, Levy," I faintly heard Makarov say as he hugged her. More and more students were called until he got to Gajeel. Gajeel and I didn't talk much but he was still my best friend's boyfriend.

"Gajeel Redfox!" Makarov said. The black haired brute made his on stage and with a quick grunt to the audience, he grabbed his diploma and exited on the stage. I still don't understand how he and Levy ended up together. After some more students, he got to the "S" students.

"Erza Scarlet!" Makarov called as the redhead made her way up the steps. I cheered loudly for the first friend I had made here at Fairy Tail High. As Erza exited the stage I felt the breath hitch in my throat as I saw Lisanna approach the steps. She had been allowed to return to Fairy Tail High for graduation but seeing her made me think about everything that had happened.

"Lisanna Strauss!" Makarov shouted. I wasn't surprised as no one cheered, and all that greeted her were a few scattered claps. The whole school had found out what she had done. But seeing her up there, her eyes filled with sadness as no one acknowledged her accomplishment, I felt sorry for her. I had heard that she was really trying to turn her act around at the institution she was in and I knew she wanted someone to believe in her. So I did the one thing I never thought I would do; I stood up and began cheering for her.

"Go Lisanna!" I shouted repeatedly, and I saw the girl stare at me with a huge look of surprise. Soon the entire auditorium was following my lead, for I knew they knew that if I could cheer for her after everything she had done, then they could too.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Soon the ceremony was over and we were all gathered in the gym for the senior reception as we said our goodbyes and got yearbooks signed and such.

"Hey beautiful," I smiled as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind me.

"Hey handsome," I said as I turned to face Natsu.

"I am so proud of you, see I knew you could do it," I said as I took Natsu's hand in mine.

"It's all thanks to you; I could never have done it without you," Natsu said as he squeezed my hand a bit.

"Which reminds me I have been actually meaning to ask you somet-," but he was cut off as Erza, Levy, Juvia and the other boys bounded up to us.

"We did it!" Erza cheered as she jumped around excitedly with the other girls and I.

"Congrats man, you did it," Gray said as he fist bumped Natsu.

"I am so proud of all of us," Jellal said as he took Erza's hand in his.

"Also that was really big of you Lucy, cheering for Lisanna like that," Jellal said, and I saw the others nod their agreement.

"I know she messed up but I also know she is trying so I owe it to her to give her a chance to change," I said, as I intertwined my fingers around Natsu's.

"Thank you for that," I turned as I saw Lisanna walking up to me, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I just had to say thank you, and I am sorry for everything I have done to all of you. I've really been trying to work out my issues and I should be coming home for good in a few weeks," Lisanna said with a small smile.

"Hey, we all make mistakes, but if you are willing to take that first step back then so am I," I said as I smiled at her.

"I'll see you guys later then," Lisanna said as she walked off to go find her family.

"It's going to be hard for me to trust her again," Natsu said as he watched her walked off. I squeezed his hand tightly as he looked at me.

"I know she's changed, so I will give her a chance," I said, and I saw Natsu smile.

"Well if you can trust her then that is good enough for me," He said, and I blushed under his intense but loving gaze.

"By the way, what did you want to ask me?" I asked, and I saw Natsu gulp a little.

"Well, you know how I got that construction job with Gray?" he asked, and I nodded as I remembered him telling me about it a few weeks ago.

"Well within another paycheck or two, I should have enough to go get my own place… and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me," Natsu asked as he took my other hand in his so he was holding both of mine.

"Are you sure? We've only been dating for three months," I said. I felt my heart flutter as Natsu's gaze softened.

"I am sure; I mean doing things fast is kind of what we do," he said with a small chuckle.

"Actually, I think have a better idea," I said with a smile.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well my dad agreed to continue giving me rent money as long as I attended college, and I still have some room in my house, so what if you moved in with me and saved your money?" I asked and I smiled as I saw Natsu nod excitedly.

"I would love to… I love you, Luce," he said as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I smiled against his lips as he kissed me, feeling so much emotion in the spark that continued to grow between us. His lips still tasted like smoke from a fire and I absolutely loved it, and I loved him.

"Hey lovebirds, are you coming? Jellal is having a graduation party at his house" We broke apart as we saw Erza standing by the gym door.

"Coming!" We said as we walked towards the door, our hands locked together.

"Oh Natsu?" I said as we stopped at the door, the pinkette turning to me.

"I love you too," I said, and Natsu smiled as he planted a quick kiss on my lips before leading me out of the gym. I can honestly say that the future is looking very good from here on out.

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Only a few more chapters left until the end! But get ready because the next chapter is the Jerza wedding with tons of fluff for each couple!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	20. The Day Of Those Little Moments

**A/N: Back again with Chapter 20! Okay so I lied last chapter, this chapter isn't the Jerza wedding, that will be next chapter. I realized that after the wedding I really don't have any material left so I didn't want this chapter to be the last one! So this chapter is just a bunch of fluff moments for a few couples! Hope you guys enjoy this update of tons of fluff moments!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"That should be the last of it," I said as I set the last box down inside the living room of my new house, which just happened to be Lucy's house too. I couldn't believe I was living with my girlfriend! This was going to be epic!

"You sure do have a lot of stuff," Gray said as he set down the box he had been carrying as well. I sweat-dropped a bit once I saw the mountain load of boxes we had piled in the living room.

"Do youthink it's the best time to be moving anyway when we have to get ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she appeared in the doorway behind Gray, carrying a few groceries we had stopped to grab.

"Hey, we can get together now at least," I said as I gave the blonde a wink, causing her to blush a bit.

"Well let's hurry and get this stuff unpacked so I can go pick up Juvia," Gray said.

Lucy set down the groceries on table, "Do you guys have a date tonight?" she asked as she walked back over to help us unpack boxes.

"Sort of, she wants me to go with her to pick out a dress for the wedding and then we will probably go out for dinner or something," Gray shrugged as he told us of his plans.

"Well let's not make you late for your date then!" Lucy exclaimed as she began opening a box.

"Where is Natsu's room at?" Gray asked as he grabbed the box that held most of Natsu's clothes.

"He is sharing the big room downstairs with me," Lucy said as she pointed at the staircase.

"Ooh Natsu look at you, bunking up all close to your girl," Gray said as he elbowed me with a wink.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she blushed furiously. I knew Gray was talking about sex, which of course Lucy and I hadn't done anything yet but we had been dating eight months now so I may as well bring it up to her later. Not that I was trying to rush Lucy in to anything but it would be nice to finally go further in our relationship.

"Sorry," Gray chuckled a bit as he carried the box downstairs to our room. It still felt strange to say _our_ room but it was a nice kind of strange if that made sense.

"I'll go put my shower stuff in the bathroom," I said as I grabbed the bag that had my shampoos, conditioners, cologne and junk.

"M'kay, I'll put the groceries away," Lucy said as she gave me a quick smile before turning back to the kitchen.

After a few hours of unpacking, Gray had finally gone to go pick up Juvia which meant Lucy and I were alone for the first time living together.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked as I stood by the opening to the kitchen.

"Yeah, very," I said, grinning as I heard my stomach growl.

"I'll make us something then," she said as she brushed past me in to the kitchen. I turned so I could see through the doorway. I smiled as I watched Lucy move around the kitchen grabbing things to make dinner. Even in a white tee and sweats she looked like a goddess, and I loved watching her move. I was sure a lucky guy…

"You don't just have to stand there," Lucy said as she smiled at me before turning back to the food she was making. Based on the ingredients it looked like she was making spaghetti and meatballs.

"Sorry," I said as I stepped in the kitchen and moved to stand next to her.

"Is this alright?" she asked as she nodded towards the box of pasta.

"Anything is perfect as long as you're making it," I said as I wrapped my hands around her waist from behind and rested my head on her shoulder, watching her hands moved as she turned the stove on to begin boiling pasta.

"You're so sweet," Lucy breathed as she began rolling the meat chunks into balls. I just stood there holding her, breathing in her sweet scent, watching as she made our dinner. I had never been happier than I was right now.

"Hey Luce?" I asked as I let go of her waist. She turned around and I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"So about what Gray said earlier… I know we have been together for a while and I don't want to rush you or anything but I was wondering when our first time would be," I said, and I saw the blonde breath in for a minute, her eyes widened with shock a bit.

"Sorry, it's just something I was thinking about but I don't want to ru-," but I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against mine. I immediately closed my eyes and kissed back. I never got tired of Lucy's kisses, as I felt the electricity between us every time.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she broke the kiss, "I honestly have been thinking about it too but I didn't want to rush in to anything either. But I am ready whenever you are," she said with a small smile.

"Well, in that case," I said as I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was stunned for a moment before she began kissing back. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue between her slightly parted lips, deepening the kiss. I began slowly leading her to the couch, not once breaking the kiss. Needless to say, you can figure the rest of it out. We ended up having sex for the first time and it was _amazing_ … we had forgotten about the food though and ended up having to remake it, hehe… ( **A/N: Originally was going to make a lemon for them but decided against it and turned the story back to a T rating. Sorry!)**

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

"I really like that dress," I said as Juvia stepped out of the changing room in a beautiful sparkling sapphire dress, "you look very beautiful," Juvia smiled at me as I complimented the dress. It was very obvious she really liked this one too.

"Juvia really likes it," Juvia said in that adorable way she referred to herself in the third person.

"Well then let's get that one," I said, and I saw the sales lady nod her approval as Juvia stepped back in the changing room to take the dress off.

"She is very beautiful, you certainly lucked out, sir," the sales lady said with a smile.

"I sure did," I replied. After a few moments Juvia returned from the dressing room, handing the dress to the lady so she could ring it up.

"So where do you want to get dinner?" I asked Juvia as we exited the store.

"Juvia really feels like barbecue, if that is okay with Gray-sama?" she asked as she smiled shyly.

"Barbecue it is then," I returned her smile as I took her hand in mine and led her down the street to one of the local barbecue joints.

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"So did you find a seventh source for your bibliography?" I asked Gajeel as I peered at the black haired brute. I was currently helping him with a paper he had for his English class.

"Yeah, but I am horrible at citing them," Gajeel grunted as he banged the keyboard.

"Calm down hon, I will help," I said as I squeezed in next to him. We had been dating for nine months now and I still got butterflies when I sat next to him.

"I wish I was as smart as you are," Gajeel said softly, and I turned and found myself peering into his alluring red eyes. My face immediately heated.

"You are smart! You just need to apply yourself more is all," I said as I smiled sweetly at him. I began typing out his citation when he put his hand on mine.

"I love you," Gajeel said abruptly. My breath hitched in my throat, as Gajeel had never said he loves me. He has told me he liked me before but he had never said those special three words.

"R-really?" was all I could muster due to my breath being caught in my throat.

"I know I am a man of little words and feelings but when I am with you, everything just feels right," Gajeel said as he captured my lips with his. His lips still had the faint taste of metal, a taste I had come to admire as metal was as strong as he was. It was very befitting of his personality.

"Well in that case, I love you too," I said as I broke the kiss. Gajeel simply smirked at me as he captured my lips one more time.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I had ended up staying up all night after Natsu had fallen asleep. My mind was racing a million miles an hour; my best friend was getting married today, and then Natsu and I had sex for the first time last night. I had enjoyed it and I had enjoyed becoming closer to Natsu but my mind just felt out of place. What if we had rushed in to things? What if Natsu decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore because he didn't find it as magical as I did? Are these worries something that every girl has after their first time? Natsu ended up passing out when we had finished so I never had a chance to ask him and I had to spend an hour in the middle of the night wrenching myself free from his tight cuddling so I could sit up and move around.

"May as well make some breakfast," I said as I peered at my phone and saw that it was already eight in the morning. We had about five hours before we had to get to the lake where they were getting married.

"Luce?" I smile as I heard Natsu call for me, his voice still half-asleep.

"In the kitchen, babe," I replied. I reached in to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pancake mix.

"Good morning, beautiful," my face heated as Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Good morning, handsome," I replied, shivering as Natsu kissed my neck softly.

"What are you making?" He asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Pancakes," I said as I began mixing the pancake batter.

"Awesome, I love your pancakes," He said, causing me to smile. We stood there in silence, me just mixing pancakes while Natsu held me close. I loved how warm he was, and how soft his touch was also. I honestly would not mind just standing here all day like this, but I needed to talk to Natsu about last night.

"Hey so I wanted to ask you something," I said as I poured the pancake batter on to the skillet.

"What is it?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke.

"About last night… did you enjoy it?" I asked, kind of softly. Ugh, this was so awkward to ask about.

"I mean yeah it was great," Natsu said, his voice just as awkward as I was feeling.

"Sorry, I just had these fears after we did it that you didn't enjoy it or maybe you wouldn't want to be with me anymore… girl fears ya' know?" I asked as I flipped the pancakes over with the spatula.

"Luce," Natsu said as he turned me around quickly. I found my face heating as our eyes connected, our faces just mere inches from each other.

"Nothing in this world would make me not want to be with you anymore. You are the most important thing to me," Natsu said, his voice serious but his gaze soft.

I cupped his cheek in my hand, stroking his cheek with my thumb, "I love you," I said as I pulled his face closer and touched my lips to his. I felt Natsu smile against the kiss and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Now let's hurry up and eat so we can start getting ready for the wedding," I said as I broke the kiss and turned back to the food.

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu replied as he went back out to the living room.

We had finished breakfast and taken a shower, and now we had to start heading to the wedding as I told Erza I would help her set up.

"You almost ready?" I hollered to Natsu who was busy changing in to his tux.

"Yeah almost," Natsu replied as I finished putting my last touch of make-up. I had to make sure I looked perfect as I was Erza's maid of honor, and I had been doubly surprised when she had asked me. Natsu was one the groomsmen but I had no idea who Jellal had chosen for a best man.

"How does it look?" I turned as I heard Natsu's voice and my heart immediately stopped as I saw him. Before me stood Natsu in a tux, and mind you it is probably the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. The black color looked extremely good on him and made all his features stand out more. His already beautiful jaw line was even more defined and his dark onyx eyes seemed a bit brighter due to the darkness of his tux. He was truly a portrait of sexiness.

"By your blushed face and silence, I can guess I look good?" Natsu asked as he smirked at me. All I could do was stand there and nod like an idiot.

"And you are so beautiful," Natsu said as he eyed me up and down in my bridesmaid dress. It was a light lilac color, something I had been told I looked good in. I blushed even more, still at a loss for words.

"Ready to go?" Natsu asked as he reached out for my hand. I nodded and placed my hand in his and let him lead me out the door.

"Am I really that hot?" Natsu asked after we got in the car, a sly look on his face.

"Y-yes," I replied as I tried to hide my blushing face. Natsu just chuckled and started the car and we headed to the lake where the wedding was at.

* * *

 **A/N: See you guys next chapter for the final chapter! Should be released by the weekend or mid next week! Thank you guys for all your support thus far and I hope this story continues to grow. It has certainly been the most popular story I have ever had, with over 22000 views, 115 favorites, 187 follows and 89 reviews. You guys do not know how much that means to me! Once this fic is complete, I will be putting my focus in to Bloodstream, for those who haven't read it, it is my other ongoing NaLu fic set in a modern au where Lucy is a cop and she infiltrates Natsu's drug trade as an undercover dealer. Hope you guys check it out! Also I will be posting a new NaLu fic called "Stereo Hearts" and no it is not based on the song but it is a fic where Natsu and Lucy are in a band so be sure to keep an eye out for that as well.**

 **And one more announcement! If you have been following me for a few years now, you will know that I was originally a Vocaloid author before I crossed over to the NaLu fandom. I took down all my Vocaloid fics with the intent of rewriting them and a few of them are nearing completion! So if you are a Vocaloid fan, particularly Rin x Len, then keep an eye out for those as well!**

 **Thanks and I'll see you soon!**


	21. Announcement

**A/N:** I've been away a while, which is no surprise but I felt like I owe you guys an explanation since I promised the new chapter would be out a month ago. I honestly can't write anything. This isn't writers block, I physically can't write anything. Nothing related to this story, to my other stories, random paragraphs, nothing. Just thinking about writing makes me feel drained and empty. It feels like nothing more than a chore now. I stare at a blank page for hours and watch as my ideas crumble away and I am left shutting my laptop in anger and walking away. I no longer find inspiration in things I have forever found inspiration in. So I am taking a break from FF to find myself, and to find my inspiration again. I haven't felt like myself at all and now I just want to see if I can reclaim the person I believe I am. I don't know when I will be back but just know that this isn't goodbye forever. I will never truly abandon FF but as of right now, writing is not in the cards for me. Thank you all for standing by me through this. I will see you when I return, hopefully with inspiration born anew.


	22. The Day He Saved My Life (Redux)

**A/N: So I finally watched the Greatest Showman and the song "Rewrite the Stars" gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter and finally put a close on this fic. I am currently trying to write updates for my other stories as well, but I am still lacking my former inspiration, but I made a mistake taking a hiatus when this story only had one more chapter left so I am going to at least finish this story. Thank you for standing with me as I attempt to figure my life out. I just need to reawaken the lions in me and start living again,**

 **Disclaimer: Hmmm..**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Someone come help me fix my hair! The humidity ruined this perfect hairstyle," Erza sobbed from the other room of the cabin we were in. We had arrived two hours ago to help Erza get ready for the wedding and so far everything was a disaster. The catering company accidentally delivered shrimp instead of steaks, which infuriated Erza deeply as she was apparently allergic to shrimp. We had fixed Erza's hair in her chosen hairstyle, but the unexpected humidity had frizzed her hair out of proportions, and earlier the zipper on the dress had gotten stuck and we ended up having to swap it out with a new one. Luckily Juvia had brought a long her emergency sewing kit…

"Coming!" I said as I entered the room, feeling downcast as I saw Erza sitting at the vanity mirror with her head resting in her hands.

"This day is a disaster," I heard Erza say as I approached, her voice wavering as if she was about cry.

"Don't be upset! We can still fix everything; Juvia and Gray already went back to town to grab the steaks, and I'll help fix your hair while Levy helps the boys set up the venue," I said as I began to attempt to comb the frizz out of her hair.

"Thank you, Lucy," I smiled as Erza lifted her head.

"What are friends for?" I said as I continued working my hands through her hair in an attempt to salvage her desired hairstyle.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"No, no, no, that light placement is garbage!" Levy barked as I stepped down from the ladder, having just strung all the lights across the venue.

"Well too bad then; I'm not wasting another hour tearing them down and putting them back up again," I barked back. I knew Levy didn't mean any harm with her words, but her bossy attitude was really getting me heated.

"Guys, calm down," Laxus said as he appeared from the back, "Levy, I know you were put in charge of decorating but the wedding starts in an hour and a half and we are barely halfway finished, so we don't have time to mess with the lights again," the blonde said as he walked away again to go help Mirajane and Elfman move the chairs.

"Very well," Levy said as she stalked off, muttering something under her breath as she walked away.

"Need any help?" I turned to see Lisanna standing shyly by a row of chairs not too far away. Erza had invited her as a sign of good faith, but I still distrusted her.

"I'm good," I said, giving her the cold shoulder as I walked off.

"Natsu, I'm sorry," she said, causing me to pause for a second.

"Lucy and the others forgave me, so why can't you?" The white haired girl asked, her voice full of sorrow.

I instantly whirled on her, causing her to flinch, "That's because Lucy has a kind heart, but just because my girlfriend forgives you doesn't mean I will. You cheated on me, mentally abused me and even tried to have Lucy killed. Regardless if you've made progress now, that doesn't change the fact that you acted like a total psychopath and you hurt the woman I love, something I can never forgive!" I shouted, my words just flowing out of me with no pause. I could see tears brimming in Lisanna's eyes as I shouted, as well as the heads of everyone turning as I verbally assaulted her in the middle of the venue. But I didn't care; I hated Lisanna and I would make her aware of my feelings whether she wanted to get upset or not.

"So stay out of my way," I growled. Lisanna simply sniffled and turned on her heel, running out of the venue with tears falling to her sides.

"That was highly uncalled for," Mirajane said as she brushed past me to chase after her sister. I tensed as I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. I came face to face with a very irate Elfman.

"You've got some nerve yelling at my sister like that!" Elfman roared. I gulped as I saw his fists clench. As tough as I was, Elfman was a big guy and I knew a fight against him would be tough.

"She deserved it! No one puts a hand on Lucy and gets to have my respect!" I shouted back. I could see the veins popping on Elfman's forehead as he struggled to restrain himself.

"If she wasn't a girl then I would totally kick her ass," I said, not thinking before I said it. This set Elfman off and I wasn't able to dodge the fist that slammed itself in my jaw.

"You little punk!" Elfman shouted as he cocked his fist back to take another swing. I clenched my fists, ready for a fight.

"Break it up!" Laxus said as he ran across the venue. Upon arrival, he pushed both Elfman and I away from each other.

"We are here for Erza and Jellal's big day. So if you two insist on acting like little children then you may as well go home," Laxus said, giving both of us serious glances.

"Take some time to cool off," Laxus said, as he led Elfman away from me. I stalked off towards the lake, sighing as I took a seat at the end of the dock, staring at my reflection in the water. I hadn't blown up like that in a long time, and it always scared me when I did. I was always known for an explosive temper, something I had tried to quell over the years. But seeing Lisanna, watching attempt to be my friend just awoke some sleeping dragon within me. All I could think about as she spoke was hearing Lucy call for me as I had approached the building that Lisanna was holding her captive. Seeing that creep almost defile her, and holding her in my arms as she shook, too frightened to open her eyes. Lucy may be able to forgive her, but I never will.

"Are you alright?" Speaking of my angelic beauty, I turned to see her standing behind me, her eyes shining in the sun as she gazed at me.

"Just stupid stuff with Lisanna," I said as I turned back to the water. I smiled a bit as Lucy sat next to me, taking my hand in hers.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"She offered to help me and I just blew up on her. I thought about everything she put you through and I just lost it. Elfman ended up punching me and we would've fought if Laxus hadn't broken it up," I explained. I felt Lucy's hand grip mine a little.

"She's changed, Natsu, you really should give her a chance," Lucy spoke, her voice soft.

"I can never forgive her for hurting you," I said, squeezing Lucy's hand as I spoke. Lucy's head left my shoulder and we both gazed at each other and suddenly I was overcome with emotion.

"I could've lost you that day. I could've showed up too late and found you dead. I would've never gotten to kiss you, to hug you, to ask you out or to move in with you. I'd be sitting her depressed and alone. Lucy, you could've died! You could've been raped! That is unforgiveable," I said, and I felt a pang of sadness as tears built up in Lucy's eyes as she watched me.

"I can't imagine what I would do if you weren't here with me right now. You are where my heart lives, and if you had died that day, my heart would've gone with you," I said, and I was about to continue but I was silenced as Lucy pressed her lips against me, squeezing my hands tightly as she kissed me. This kiss was so much different than all of others; I could feel all the emotion I felt for Lucy in it, and I could feel all of hers for me. The electricity that coursed through me as we kissed was unmatched; what we had could not be replicated.

"That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me," Lucy said as she pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"I love you, Luce. Forever," I heard Lucy sniffle as I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Natsu," she said, squeezing my hand. We sat there in silence, our hands and heads together as if we were one, until a voice broke us apart.

"Come on lovebirds, the wedding is starting soon!" We turned to see Levy calling for us and so we headed back up to the venue.

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

I never got nervous. I was Erza Scarlet, the woman of steel as everyone called me, kind of like Superman. But today, as I waited to enter the hall with Lucy by my side, I felt a lump the size of my stomach in my throat. I was about to commit the rest of my life to Jellal in front of everyone and it was highly nerve-wracking.

"You ready?" I heard Lucy ask as she took my arm around hers. I slowly nodded as we entered the venue. Everyone stood and stared at me with smiles and happy sobs as I entered the room. Down at the end, I saw Jellal staring at me with the biggest look of happiness that I had ever seen him have.

"Good luck," I heard Lucy whisper as we reached the altar, and she took her place behind me with the other bridesmaids. I turned to see Makarov approach, as I had asked him to officiate the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes in happiness and love," Makarov began. I turned to face Jellal, his eyes shining as he smiled at me.

"Erza and Jellal have been two of my favorite students, and I have watched them grow immensely and it has been an honor to officiate their wedding ceremony today. I wish them nothing but good memories filled with happiness, love and peace," Makarov continued.

"May we now present the rings," Makarov said, and I turned to see Wendy and Romeo walk down the aisle, bearing the rings. I gave Wendy a big smile as she handed me the ring and I turned to Jellal. We slipped the rings on each others fingers and kept our hands together as we waited for Makarov to continue.

"This rings symbolize a promise, a promise that you will remain loving, faithful and happy as you spend the rest of your lives together. Are you ready to cite your vows?" Makarov asked.

"Erza," Jellal began, squeezing my hands as he spoke, "the day I first saw you is a day I will never forget. I will never forget the smiling face of that beautiful redhead girl who walked through the doors on our first day of school back in kindergarten, and every day after that. You've enchanted me with your beauty, your strength and your devotion to those that you love. I could come up with a million reasons as to why I love you so much, and to why I am so happy to spend the rest of my days with you, but the most ultimate one is that you complete me. I promise to love you and remain loyal and true to you until death, and whatever may happen after. I am yours, for now and forever," Jellal said, and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as his words struck me right to the core.

"Jellal," I said, giving him the same hand squeeze he had given me, "you never fail to make smile and you never fail to make me laugh. On that first day, I will always remember when the smiling blue haired boy approached me and asked me to be his friend. I will always remember when the same boy eight years later would ask me to be his girlfriend. Ever since then, my love for you has only grown and can only be matched by your love for me. No words could describe how I feel when I am with you, but if I could choose one then it would be perfect. They say nothing is perfect, but I truly believe that what we have is perfect. I promise to support you and love you until our last breaths, and I promise to remain true. You are an amazing man, Jellal Fernandes, and I will always be thankful that life gave me you to spend it with," I said, and I could see Jellal trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes.

"And on that note, Jellal, do you take Erza to be your lawfully wedded wife? Now and forever?" Makarov asked.

"I do, now and forever," Jellal said as he smiled at me.

"And Erza, do you take Jellal to be your lawfully wedded husband? Now and forever?" Makarov asked.

"I do, now and forever," I said, returning Jellal's smile.

"Then with the power vested in me by the website that ordained me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Makarov said. Jellal instantly captured my lips with his, and I could hear the sound of applause echo from the crowd as we kissed.

"Congratulations, kiddos, I knew you would make it," I heard Makarov whisper.

"I love you, Jellal," I said as we broke apart.

"I love you too, Erza," Jellal said as he took my hand and ran down the aisle, our friends and family in tow.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"That was a beautiful ceremony!" I said as I ran to hug Erza after she had finished cutting the cake.

"It wouldn't have been possible without all of you, thank you guys so much," Erza said as she smiled at all of us.

"It is nice to know that we have true friends," Jellal said as took Erza's hand in his, their rings glowing as they touched.

"Let's say we all go dance and have a good night!" Levy cheered as she took Gajeel over to the dance floor, the black haired man staring back at us with a look of terror.

"Come dance with me?" Natsu asked. I nodded as I took his hand and he led me to the dock down the hill from the venue, the music still able to be heard.

"Watching them get married made me think about us," Natsu said as we danced slowly, my head rested against his chest. I could feel his heart beat slowly as he spoke.

"They have true love just like us, and I hope someday we can be like that too," Natsu said, and I smiled against his chest.

I lifted my head to look at him, "Thank you, for saving my life more times than I can count," I said.

"I only saved it twice," He said, giving me a puzzled look.

"Maybe physically yes, but you also saved me emotionally. I was new to the idea of love, and you opened me up to a whole new world when you came in to my life. Even from the first day, I couldn't help but look at you as I just found you captivating. Even when we spoke harsh words to each other, I could feel the feelings stir in my stomach when we spoke. I knew from an instant that I loved you and now as we stand here, I realize just how much. No one will ever love anyone as much as I love you, Natsu Dragneel," I said, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Wrong," Natsu said, lowering my hand from his face.

"I love you more," Natsu said as he captured my lips in his, and in that moment everything felt right. This was a moment that deserved to be painted as I wanted it to last forever. I will never forget the day he saved my life, and I will never stop loving him…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. I may write an epilogue but who knows? Anyway, thank you guys for sticking with me; I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I am still going to be on hiatus for a bit but I will be back eventually.**

 **Thank you all once again really; this has been my most popular fic and it wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for all of you!**


End file.
